Tout le monde à bord du crack ship!
by Simakai
Summary: Je prends les demandes spéciales! Soumettez-moi les pairings les plus cons, et j'écrirai un one-shot dessus!
1. Chapter 1

Bon, eh bien je suis maintenant un peu plus libre, et j'ai envie d'écrire un peu à tous les jours maintenant que j'en ai le temps! Alors je propose de faire des demandes spéciales!

Le thème est les "crack ships", donc les pairings pas canons et pas mainstream. Proposez-moi le couple que vous voulez, avec des éléments spéciaux si vous voulez (comme le point de vue, une ligne de départ de scénario, un moment dans le jeu, l'AU où ça se passe s'il y a lieu, si vous voulez du nsfw ou que ça reste fluff). Je ne garantis pas que je pourrai répondre à toutes les demandes, mais plus ça sera du crack, et plus je risque de le faire. XD Je ferai environ 4-5 pages de texte, peut-être plus si ça m'inspire particulièrement.

Donc voici la première fific, un crack ship que j'aime bien: PapyrusXMuffet. PoV de Sans. Moment: après la fin pacifiste. Enjoy!

O*O*O

Décidément son frère ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Mais là il ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

Papyrus s'était fait une copine. Et pas n'importe qui.

-SANS, MON TRÈS CHER FRÈRE, LAISSE-MOI TE PRÉSENTER MA PETITE AMIE MUFFET.

Elle s'était accrochée de tous ses bras à celui de Papyrus, et ils se souriaient tendrement. Sans tentait de toutes ses forces d'être heureux pour son frère, mais il avait déjà assez de difficutés à digérer l'information comme ça.

-Enchantée, Sans! Ahuhuhuhu! Papyrus m'a teeeeellement parlé de toi, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer!

-heu… ouais… enchanté… et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

Papyrus expliqua qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que tout le monde quittait la montagne pour la surface. Muffet s'était rendue pour la première fois de sa vie à Snowdin dans sa limousine chauffée pour faire sortir les araignées des ruines, et elle avait demandé son chemin au premier passant venu, en l'occurrence Papyrus.

-Et ça a été le coup de foudre! N'est-ce pas chéri?

-TU AS ÉTÉ EXCELLENTE POUR TRAVERSER TOUS MES PUZZLES, MÊME EN LIMOUSINE! JE N'AI PU QU'ÊTRE IMPRESSIONNÉ PAR TA PERFORMANCE IMPECCABLE!

-Mais voyons, j'adore les puzzles!

-ET APRÈS AVOIR RÉCUPÉRÉ TOUTES LES ARAIGNÉES DES RUINES ET RETRAVERSÉ LA FORÊT, NOUS AVONS ÉCHANGÉ NOTRE NUMÉRO DE TÉLÉPHONE, NOUS AVONS DISCUTÉ SUR LES RÉSEAUX SOCIAUX, ET NOUS AVONS FINALEMENT DÉCIDÉ DE SORTIR ENSEMBLE AU MOINS UNE FOIS!

Sans regardait l'araignée roucouler contre le bras de son frère, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser.

-alors vous êtes sortis ensemble?

-Oui, il y a quelques jours! Ton frère est un parfait gentleman, il m'a emmenée dans le meilleur restaurant de pâtes de la région, puis nous sommes allés au concert du groupe de MTT! C'était génial!

Son frère avait appris sa leçon depuis sa sortie avec l'humain, et il avait compris qu'une sortie se passe ailleurs qu'à la maison, visiblement… En fait tout ce que Sans se demandait c'est comment est-ce que ça avait pu lui passer sous le nez. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait vu Papyrus le nez fourré dans son manuel de sortie assez souvent dernièrement… et il passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur ou au téléphone… mais il avait beaucoup de nouveaux contacts depuis qu'ils avaient atteint la surface, des amis dans ses cours de cuisine, au club d'amateurs de figurines… il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il parlait à quelqu'un de projets de sortir ensemble. Et encore moins que ça marcherait.

-donc… vous allez continuer à sortir ensemble?

-BIEN SÛR! C'EST MUFFET QUI PLANIFIE LA PROCHAINE SORTIE ET JE SUIS TRÈS EXCITÉ!

-Tu vas voir, chéri, je suis sûre que je vais dépasser tes standards!

Et elle lui fit une bise sur le maxillaire. Le teint de Papyrus devint aussitôt orangé, et Sans sentait aussi son visage se colorer même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, et il détourna la tête. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux…

O*O*O

Après quelques sorties, et quelques visites de Muffet chez eux, Sans n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à la présence de l'araignée dans la vie de son frère. Elle prenait peu à peu le contrôle de la vie de Papyrus, et celui-ci se laissait faire avec joie… mais Sans se demandait vraiment ce qu'il devait en penser.

D'abord les vêtements. Il avait acheté des vêtements plus au goût de Muffet, qu'ils avaient magasiné ensemble. Papyrus faisait un superbe dandy et c'était magnifique à voir avec les robes à froufrous et dentelles de Muffet. Ils faisaient vraiment un "beau" couple à voir quand ils sortaient ensemble.

Et Papyrus avait appris des recettes de pâtisserie de Muffet, et il ne se débrouillait pas mal, Sans devait l'avouer. Ça faisait de meilleurs déjeûners que les éternels spaghettis en tout cas. Lorsque Muffet venait les visiter chez eux, ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine ensemble, portant des tabliers à froufrous et préparant fournée après fournée de beignets et biscuits. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, et Sans ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder avec une pointe d'envie. Quand Papyrus croisait son regard, il lui demandait s'il voulait se joindre à eux, mais Sans ne voulait pas déranger leurs petits moments en couple…

Vraiment, cette notion n'entrait pas dans le crâne de Sans. Son frère était en couple. Son frère avait trouvé quelqu'un, et cette personne avait l'air de l'apprécier. Elle était même très gentille avec lui aussi. Elle lui avait même fait des beignets "spécial Sans" au ketchup, une délicate attention.

Mais Sans se demandait si cette façade gentille ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus sombre… son frère était complètement amoureux, pris dans sa toile et enroulé autour de son petit doigt.

Sans avait cru qu'elle voulait profiter de son argent - il avait entendu parler par l'humain qu'elle était très proche de ses sous -, mais ce n'est pas comme si Papyrus avait un très haut revenu, et il n'avait pas l'air de s'appauvrir pour elle. Elle lui faisait porter des paquets quand ils magasinaient ensemble, et elle revendait certaines des pâtisseries qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, mais c'était une oeuvre de charité, et elle n'abusait pas de son travail non plus.

Finalement, Sans finit par inviter Muffet au nouveau bar de Grillby's, pour discuter un peu avec elle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et il voulait, il devait comprendre. Ils s'installèrent à la table du fond, et après avoir reçu leurs frites (que Sans noya dans le ketchup), Sans entama la discussion.

-alors, Muffet… les choses ont l'air de bien aller avec mon frère

-Bien sûr! Il est tellement adorable! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me passer de lui jusqu'à présent.

-oui, mon frère est vraiment adorable, et il est tellement cool… et il est fou amoureux de toi

L'araignée porta ses multiples mains à son visage rougissant.

-Ahuhuhuhuhu! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me le dises, Sans…

-ah bon?

-Tu sais, quand nous sommes ensemble, il me parle beaucoup de toi, de ce que vous faites tous les deux, de la vie que vous avez menée… Et je sais bien que tu es la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Tu le seras toujours. Mais j'espérais… avoir ma place dans son coeur. Une place différente, tu comprends? Alors je suis contente que toi, la personne la plus importante pour mon chéri, me dise que j'ai cette place.

Sans poussa un soupir. De soulagement, ou de découragement… ou un peu des deux peut-être.

-en fait, je me demandais vraiment ce que tu trouves à mon frère, Muffet. je connais toutes ses qualités par coeur, pas besoin de me faire la liste! mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre… votre relation. ce qui vous unit vraiment.

Muffet prit quelques frites d'un air songeur avant de répondre.

-Sans… j'ai été très seule pendant très longtemps. Je suis une sorte de chef de clan pour les araignées, tu sais? C'était à moi d'unir les différentes factions. Alors j'étais obsédée par mes responsabilités, je voulais tout faire pour réunir tout le monde, j'ai forcé des ventes pour ramasser de l'argent, j'ai fait des choses que je regrette… mais Papyrus ne me juge pas. Pour lui je me suis pas une chef de clan, je ne suis pas une vendeuse à pression… je suis simplement Muffet. Avec lui je m'amuse, et je peux être moi-même… Je ne sais pas si je réponds à ta question, Sans?

Le petit squelette se leva et sourit. La tension qu'il sentait en la présence de Muffet s'était soudainement relâchée, et il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu.

-c'est une réponse acceptable

Et il ajouta, avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre:

-vous faites un beau couple. je suis content pour vous deux.

Il n'avait pas touché à ses frites, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il pouvait maintenant dormir tranquille.

O*O*O

Bon ben maintenant c'est à vous! Envoyez-moi vos demandes!


	2. Chapter 2

Première demande spéciale: UF!Pap et Frisk par Cao dreams in books. J'ai bien aimé travailler là-dessus, ça fait un peu syndrome de Stockholm sur les bords, mais je me suis bien amusée, j'ai écrit plus que j'aurais cru!

D'ailleurs un truc qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps en écrivant cette fic: le genre neutre de Frisk! C'est tellement plus difficile à écrire en français qu'en anglais... meh, c'est comme ça! Si parfois j'ai dû céder au masculin, c'est dans un sens neutre: l'humain. Si vous voulez me faire d'autres demandes avec Frisk et que vous voulez que ce personnage ait un genre, il faudra le préciser, sinon je le fais neutre.

C'est pas mal tout, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Frisk ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait sombre et froid, et ses muscles étaient engourdis. La douleur du combat était encore présente dans tous ses membres. Se relevant péniblement, l'humain explora l'endroit à tâtons. C'était une sorte de cabane de bois, au sol de terre battue. Il y avait des boîtes de carton empilées dans un coin, et des outils accrochés à un mur, mais ils étaient trop lourds pour lui être vraiment utiles. Les boîtes contenaient surtout de vieux linges et vêtements. Frisk saisit aussitôt un long foulard rouge et fit plusieurs fois le tour de son cou, puis enfila un hoodie noir un peu trop grand, mais qui le réchauffa agréablement.

Les événements récents lui revenaient peu à peu en tête. Ayant échappé de peu à Toriel qui voulait l'enfourner, Frisk avait pu quitter les Ruines, et se trouver dans cette forêt. Il y avait eu Sans le squelette, qui l'avait électrocuté à mort une fois avec un piège caché dans sa main. La seconde fois Frisk avait refusé de serrer sa main, et Sans lui avait conseillé d'éviter son frère, qu'il était un maniaque de la chasse aux humains… lui n'en avait rien à foutre apparemment, et il disparut peu après.

Mais la forêt était enneigée et les traces de Frisk étaient évidentes, il y avait des pièges partout, et c'était impossible de se cacher ainsi. Papyrus lui tomba dessus, et le combat fut bref. Frisk s'étonnait d'être encore en vie… mais pour combien de temps encore?

À force de tâter, Frisk trouva la porte. Étrangement, la serrure était de ce côté. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir… effectivement, la porte s'ouvrait facilement! Frisk prit ses jambes à son cou… mais après quelques pas à peine, on l'attrapait par l'encolure de son hoodie et on le soulevait dans les airs.

-JE ME DEMANDAIS QUAND TU ESSAIERAIS DE TE SAUVER, HUMAIN. ÇA T'A PRIS PLUS DE TEMPS QUE J'AURAIS CRU.

C'était Papyrus. Frisk s'agita vainement pendant quelques instants, avant de laisser tomber. Ça ne servait à rien, ce monstre était bien trop fort.

-TU ES MON PRISONNIER, SALE HUMAIN, JE TE PRIE D'AGIR COMME TEL ET DE RESTER DANS TA CELLULE.

Frisk lui demanda, d'une voix tremblante, ce qu'il comptait faire de lui.

-JE DOIS T'ENVOYER AU ROI BIENTÔT. GRÂCE À TOI, JE SERAI CERTAINEMENT PROMU CHEF DE LA GARDE ROYALE À LA PLACE D'UNDYNE! JE SUIS TRÈS RECONNAISSANT, ET JE LE SERAIS ENCORE PLUS SI TU RESTAIS SAGEMENT DANS CE CABANON JUSQU'À CE QUE J'AIE TROUVÉ UN MOYEN DE TE TRANSFÉRER À ASGORE SANS INTERFÉRENCE.

Et il le jeta aussitôt dans le cabanon et referma la porte, qu'il cadenassa de l'extérieur. Cette fois-ci, plus moyen de s'échapper. Plus d'espoir. Frisk se roula en boule dans un coin, et se mit à pleurer.

O*O*O

Frisk ne savait pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées. Sous la montagne, il faisait toujours aussi sombre, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit. La porte finit par s'ouvrir. C'était Papyrus, qui portait un plateau avec un verre d'eau et une assiette de pâtes.

-TU DOIS AVOIR FAIM, MANGE.

Et il posa le plateau devant l'humain, qui haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de manger.

-SI TU NE MANGES PAS BIENTÔT, CE SERA FROID ET NETTEMENT MOINS BON. LE GRAND PAPYRUS A PRIS LA PEINE DE TE FAIRE UNE PORTION ALORS TU VAS LA MANGER QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON, SALE HUMAIN!

À contrecoeur, Frisk prit la fourchette et avala une bouchée de pâtes. C'était très bon, mais sa gorge était tellement nouée d'avoir tant pleuré que c'était difficile d'avaler. Papyrus s'était assis par terre contre la porte en croisant les bras.

-ALLEZ, CONTINUE, JE N'AI PAS QUE ÇA À FAIRE.

Et Frisk se força à avaler d'autres bouchées sous le regard perçant du squelette. Du moins, autant qu'on pouvait appeler ça un regard: c'était des orbites vides, une était fendue… mais malgré l'absence de chair, c'était un visage étonnement expressif. Frisk savait qu'il était impatient et irrité juste à le voir.

-POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ME REGARDES COMME ÇA?

Frisk secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur sa nourriture. L'assiette et le verre d'eau finirent lentement mais sûrement dans la bouche de l'humain, qui sentait l'énergie affluer en lui. C'était très étrange de ne rien sentir dans son estomac mais d'être rassasié quand même. Papyrus se releva et tapota la tête de Frisk, qui sursauta et recula un peu au contact.

-JE TE FAIS PEUR, HUMAIN?

Hochement de tête de haut en bas.

-EXCELLENT. ET JE NE T'AI MÊME PAS ENCORE DONNÉ DE RAISONS D'AVOIR PEUR DE MOI.

Papyrus se pencha et saisit le visage de Frisk entre ses doigts gantés. Il l'observait de près, et Frisk faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes. Le squelette était encore plus terrifiant vu de proche avec toutes les craquelures dans ses os. Il sentait l'eau de cologne. Il finit par le lâcher et prendre le plateau par terre avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-J'AIME TON EXPRESSION DE PEUR, HUMAIN.

Et il le laissa dans la solitude et le froid du cabanon. Frisk tremblait encore du contact de la main du squelette sur son visage.

O*O*O

Les repas n'étaient pas très variés (pâtes et quelques sauces différentes), mais ils étaient bons, et au moins Papyrus n'essayait pas de le faire engraisser pour mieux le manger après. Lorsqu'il venait lui porter ses plats, il parlait à Frisk de sa voix forte, de sa fierté de l'avoir capturé, de son frère si paresseux, des nouveaux pièges qu'il voulait mettre au point. Il ne parlait plus de l'envoyer à Asgore, et encore moins de le tuer. C'était presque rassurant.

Parfois, sans prévenir, il saisissait le visage de l'humain entre ses mains et l'observait de près. Lorsque Frisk lui demanda pourquoi il répondit:

-TES EXPRESSIONS SONT INTÉRESSANTES, HUMAIN.

Frisk finit donc par concevoir un plan pour sortir de ce cabanon. S'il voulait des expressions, on allait lui en donner!

À la visite suivante de Papyrus, Frisk prit donc son air le plus ennuyé. Il mangea les pâtes en soupirant, et évidemment le squelette remarqua ce changement d'attitude. Il reprit le visage de Frisk pour l'observer.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A, HUMAIN?

Frisk lui répondit qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce cabanon, c'était normal, non?

-"TU AS RAISON. ET TU ME SEMBLES PÂLE, UN PEU D'AIR FRAIS TE FERAIT DU BIEN"… C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ENTENDRE, NON? JE NE SUIS PAS SI IDIOT. JE NE LAISSERAI PAS SORTIR UN PRISONNIER SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'IL S'ENNUIE.

Et il serra fortement la mâchoire de Frisk entre ses phalanges, le soulevant du sol. Frisk poussa des gémissements de douleur et se débattit, mais le squelette avait une poigne d'acier.

-TU ES À MOI, SALE HUMAIN. OUBLIE TES IDÉES DE FUITE, TU RESTERAS ICI POUR TOUJOURS.

Il le laissa tomber, et quitta le cabanon en claquant la porte. Frisk se massa la mâchoire, qui était encore douloureuse. L'espoir avait diminué quelque peu, mais il ne l'avait pas encore abandonné.

O*O*O

Avec le prochain plateau-repas, Papyrus emmena un livre de sudokus et un crayon pour Frisk. Il ne lui dit rien, et partit aussitôt le repas terminé. Frisk se sentait étrangement touché que le squelette lui ait emmené de quoi le divertir un peu. Il remplit peu à peu les cases de chiffres.

O*O*O

-JE VOIS QUE TU ES INTELLIGENT, TU AS DÉJÀ REMPLI BEAUCOUP DE PAGES. TU T'ES MÊME ATTAQUÉ AU NIVEAU "DIFFICILE"!

Et Papyrus tapota gentiment la tête de Frisk. Le contact avec le squelette lui était de moins en moins désagréable. Peut-être parce que ça faisait des jours que c'était son seul contact avec le monde extérieur. Mais il n'avait pas l'air si méchant, à bien le regarder. Lui aussi avait des expressions intéressantes. Il était hautain, narcissique, il parlait fort… mais à sa manière, il s'intéressait au bien-être de "son" humain. Il était temps de mettre le deuxième plan en action.

Frisk se redressa, et dit à Papyrus, les mains sur les hanches, qu'il était temps de prendre un peu mieux soin de lui. Il avait besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propres. Papyrus s'approcha et saisit les bras de Frisk, qu'il écarta avant de le renifler comme un animal. Il n'avait peut-être pas de nez, mais visiblement il arrivait malgré tout à reconnaître les odeurs, car il finit par avouer qu'en effet, un nettoyage était de rigueur. Frisk se sentait le visage tout rouge à cause de la proximité du squelette avec son corps… de gêne, de honte… et autre chose peut-être?

Papyrus prit son humain fermement par la main et le fit sortir du cabanon. Frisk, encore rouge, ne se débattait pas. Pour la première fois, on le faisait entrer dans une maison, avec du chauffage, des meubles, des lumières électriques. C'était presque aveuglant. La chaleur ambiante était tellement agréable…

-ALLEZ, DÉSHABILLE-TOI, JE VAIS LAVER TES VÊTEMENTS PENDANT QUE TU PRENDS UNE DOUCHE.

Et Frisk fut poussé dans la salle de bains… mais Papyrus ne fermait pas la porte, et visiblement il attendait après les vêtements. Soudainement très gêné, Frisk voulut fermer la porte lui-même, mais Papyrus la retint d'une main.

-JE DOIS TE SURVEILLER EN TOUT TEMPS, ALORS ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE TIMIDE, SALE HUMAIN, ET DÉSHABILLE-TOI SANS EN FAIRE TOUT UN PLAT.

Hésitant, horriblement embarassé, Frisk finit par enlever son hoodie et son chandail, révélant sa poitrine nue. Mais lorsque vint le moment d'enlever son pantalon, ce fut le blocage total. Papyrus soupira et lui écarta les mains de là avant de lui enlever tout le bas, puis de le pousser dans la douche et de tirer le rideau

-TU AS ASSEZ PERDU DE TEMPS COMME ÇA, LAVE-TOI VITE!

Assez secoué, Frisk joua avec les poignées, jusqu'à ce que de l'eau agréablement chaude lui coule dessus. Visiblement, Papyrus ne faisait pas la différence entre un humain habillé et un humain nu, mais c'était très embarassant pour Frisk, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il n'y avait pas de produits pour les cheveux (normal, les squelettes n'ont pas de cheveux!), mais il y avait une barre de savon et Frisk finit par se laver tout le corps et même les cheveux avec. Après des jours dans le cabanon, il était franchement dégueulasse, et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Frisk finit par sortir de la douche, et s'enroula aussitôt dans une serviette. La porte de la salle de bains était toujours ouverte, et Papyrus n'était pas loin dans le salon.

-J'AI MIS TES VÊTEMENTS À LAVER. JE N'AI RIEN TROUVÉ D'AUTRE À TA TAILLE, MAIS TU PEUX TOUJOURS METTRE ÇA EN ATTENDANT.

Et il lui passa un t-shirt trop grand. Comme l'humain était petit, ça lui arrivait pratiquement aux genoux, ça ferait l'affaire, en attendant.

-VIENS ME REJOINDRE ICI, SALE HUMAIN. QUOIQUE TU N'ES PLUS SI SALE, MAINTENANT, J'ESPÈRE!

Toujours horriblement gêné, Frisk baissa les yeux et s'assit à côté du grand squelette sur le divan. Aussitôt, celui-ci se pencha sur lui et le renifla pendant un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que Frisk se sentait rougir ainsi encore?!

-OUI, BEAUCOUP MIEUX. HM? QUELLE EST CETTE EXPRESSION, HUMAIN? POURQUOI ES-TU SI ROUGE?

Frisk aurait voulu lui expliquer les notions de pudeur et de vie privée, mais Papyrus lui avait déjà saisi les joues pour observer son visage.

-TU ES MÊME PLUS CHAUD QUE D'HABITUDE. MAIS TU SORS DE LA DOUCHE, JE SUPPOSE QUE C'EST NORMAL.

Frisk se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire. C'était tellement gênant tout ça. Mais déjà Papyrus le lâchait et allumait la télévision.

-JE SUPPOSE QU'EN ATTENDANT QUE TES VÊTEMENTS SOIENT PROPRES JE PEUX TE GARDER ICI.

Et il se mit distraitement à jouer avec les cheveux de Frisk, les lissant sous ses doigts gantés. Frisk était bien incapable de se concentrer sur le programme télévisé, soudainement… puis Papyrus posa son bras sur les épaules de l'humain et le rapprocha contre lui. La fumée lui sortait pratiquement par les oreilles tellement c'était gênant.

Frisk sentait les côtes de Papyrus sous son chandail. Le vide au niveau du ventre faisait plutôt étrange. L'odeur de cologne envahissait ses narines. Levant les yeux, on voyait le visage de Papyrus concentré sur la télévision. Ce n'était pas un contact chaud ni particulièrement confortable, mais Frisk se sentait étrangement… rassuré. C'était un geste protecteur, possessif, mais pas agressif, pas menaçant. Peut-être… peut-être serait-il possible de lui faire confiance, juste un peu. Frisk se détendait peu à peu contre lui… et finit par sommeiller.

Ouvrant les yeux, Frisk constata qu'il était seul sur le divan. La télévision jouait encore, mais le son était coupé. On avait posé une couverture sur lui, et ses vêtements propres étaient pliés et posés au sol juste à côté. Frisk les prit et se rhabilla sous la couverture, puis resta là. Comme de fait, Papyrus sortit de la cuisine peu après.

-AH, TU ES FINALEMENT RÉVEILLÉ, ESPÈCE DE PARESSEUX. LE REPAS EST BIENTÔT PRÊT. VIENS METTRE LA TABLE.

Et il indiqua à Frisk où étaient les naperons et les couverts, et Frisk prépara la table. Sans sortit de sa chambre, et il avait l'air surpris de le voir là, mais il s'installa sur sa chaise sans dire un mot. Papyrus servit les pâtes dans les bols et s'installa à sa chaise. Il fit signe à Frisk de prendre la place restante.

C'était le même genre de repas que d'habitude, mais c'était complètement différent de manger assis à table au lieu de se pencher par terre sur le plateau. Sans faisait à Papyrus son rapport de la journée, puis ils discutèrent des actualités du moment. Ils ne faisaient pas trop attention à l'humain, mais celui-ci se sentait étrangement bien, comme si… comme s'il avait soudainement retrouvé une famille.

Mais ce n'était pas la sienne.

Mais…

Frisk aurait voulu faire partie de cette famille. Être protégé par Papyrus. Profiter de la chaleur, du confort de la maison. Parce que maintenant, retourner dans le cabanon, dans le froid et l'ennui, serait une véritable torture.

-HUMAIN! VIENS M'AIDER À FAIRE LA VAISSELLE!

Et Frisk suivit Papyrus jusqu'à la cuisine, pour essuyer des plats. L'appréhension grandissait dans ses pensées: quand faudrait-il retourner dans le cabanon? C'était une journée tellement spéciale, mais Papyrus n'avait pas l'air de le voir ainsi, et il le renfermerait là, et…

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Des sanglots secouèrent sa gorge. Papyrus se tourna, et comme à son habitude, lui prit le visage entre ses phalanges. Il avait retiré ses gants pour faire la vaisselle, et le contact était mouillé, pointu.

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE, HUMAIN? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A DE SI TRISTE À FAIRE LA VAISSELLE?

Frisk lui expliqua, la voix coupée de hoquets et de sanglots, qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans le cabanon, qu'il voulait rester avec lui.

-MAIS TU ES MON PRISONNIER, HUMAIN…

Frisk lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas devenir autre chose à la place.

-TU VEUX UNE PROMOTION? C'EST VRAI QUE TU T'ES BIEN COMPORTÉ, HUMAIN. SI TU ME PROMETS DE NE PAS T'ENFUIR, JE POURRAIS FAIRE DE TOI MON HUMAIN DE COMPAGNIE. QU'EN DIS-TU?

Frisk hocha la tête, autant qu'il le pouvait avec les phalanges de Papyrus sur ses joues, et lui sourit. C'était tellement soulageant de pouvoir… discuter avec un monstre, de se sentir compris, de négocier sa place…

-SI JAMAIS TU ESSAIES DE T'ENFUIR, JE TE RETROUVERAI ET TU REGRETTERAS D'ÊTRE VENU AU MONDE.

Papyrus se rapprocha du visage de Frisk, et posa ses dents sur son front, délicatement, contrastant avec ses paroles si dures. Frisk prit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était un baiser de squelette, un baiser sans lèvres, mais un baiser malgré tout. Ses joues devinrent automatiquement rouges, et les larmes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

Et impulsivement, Frisk entoura le torse de Papyrus de ses bras et le serra contre lui. C'était horriblement gênant, mais peu à peu, l'humain avait compris qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux du monstre qui l'avait capturé.

Il voulait être protégé par Papyrus. Il voulait de sa compagnie, de sa conversation, de son contact, de son réconfort. Il voulait mieux le connaître… et qu'il le connaisse mieux aussi. Il n'avait… plus vraiment le goût de partir. Pas sans lui…

Papyrus finit par briser le contact, et se redresser, pour continuer de faire la vaisselle. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… mais Frisk remarqua que le visage de Papyrus avait pris une légère teinte rougeâtre, surtout au niveau des zygomatiques…

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Papyrus entraîna Frisk dans sa chambre. L'endroit était très bien rangé, décoré de figurines aux poses guerrières, de cartes variées et de posters de groupes de musique métal. Il posa l'humain sur son lit en forme de tank, avant de fouiller dans son armoire pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il se redressa et s'approcha. Frisk sursauta en sentant les mains de Papyrus se serrer autour de son cou, mais c'était mieux de se laisser faire.

Lorsque Papyrus eut terminé, il prit un pas de recul et eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Frisk tâta son cou: il y avait maintenant un collier de cuir qui entourait sa gorge. Comme un collier de chien… ah, c'est vrai. Son statut était maintenant devenu celui d'humain de compagnie.

-TU VIENS, HUMAIN? OU BIEN JE DOIS TE METTRE UNE LAISSE AUSSI?

Frisk sauta aussitôt du lit et suivit Papyrus de près, jusqu'au fauteuil devant la télévision, où Papyrus s'installa pour regarder les nouvelles du soir. Frisk hésita un peu, avant de se nicher contre lui. Papyrus n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça, et il flatta machinalement les cheveux de l'humain. Sans, qui était sorti de la maison après le repas, rentra quelques heures plus tard. Il remarqua visiblement le collier de l'humain, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires, et il monta directement à sa chambre. Il sentait l'alcool, et quelque chose de plus épicé…

Papyrus finit par fermer la télévision peu après le retour de Sans, et il monta à sa chambre en entraînant Frisk. Il se contenta d'enlever ses bottes avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Frisk restait debout, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et où se mettre.

-ALORS, TU VIENS? dit Papyrus d'un ton impatient.

Et il tapota une place à côté de lui. Frisk rougit aussitôt jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, mais il grimpa dans le lit après avoir enlevé son hoodie. C'était étonnant qu'il le laisse ainsi dormir dans son lit, et il lui en fit part. Papyrus répondit d'un ton dégagé:

-C'EST LE MEILLEUR MOYEN DE TE SURVEILLER PENDANT LA NUIT. À MOINS QUE TU NE PRÉFÈRES DORMIR PAR TERRE?

Frisk répondit par la négative d'une toute petite voix. Papyrus eut l'air satisfait de son plan, et se tourna sur le côté pour mieux dormir. Frisk était tellement tendu de se trouver dans le même lit que le grand squelette! Ce serait difficile de dormir…

En une journée, tout avait basculé, et on avait pu faire un saut du cabanon au lit de Papyrus. De prisonnier à "humain de compagnie". Frisk ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait… mais la fuite n'était plus dans la liste des choses à faire. Il valait mieux devenir l'allié de ce monstre si fort, qui pouvait le protéger dans ce monde violent, avant de s'aventurer plus loin.

Et puis… il avait beau être un monstre… il y avait quelque chose chez Papyrus… quelque chose qui donnait des rougeurs aux joues et des papillons dans l'estomac de Frisk. Quelque chose de vraiment charmant, sous cette façade brusque. Quelque chose qui lui donnait le goût de se rapprocher, quelque chose qui lui faisait vraiment penser à de l'attachement. De l'affection. De l'amour…?

Peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient sortir ensemble, d'égal à égal, de monstre à humain… et sortir ensemble de sous cette montagne…


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la proposition de FleuredAutomne, avec le premier Froggit qu'on rencontre qui tombe amoureux de Frisk et le suit. Je dois avouer que j'ai écrit ça en état de fatigue avancé, mais mon coloc fait son party de fête et il y a plein de monde qui parle fort alors pas moyen de dormir, aussi bien écrire. Je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire ça. Après le syndrôme de Stockholm, c'est le stalker... XD

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

On peut pas expliquer un coup de foudre, et petit Froggit n'avait pas l'intention de s'essayer maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que cet humain était mignon! C'était la seule chose qui importait en ce moment. Et il voulait le suivre. C'était irrésistible.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait tenté de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un calin. Il était sûr que l'humain lui avait tendu les bras pour le serrer contre lui, mais Toriel s'était interposée. Ce qu'elle était imposante! Un peu effrayante, aussi. Surtout sa magie de feu…

Alors petit Froggit s'était contenté de suivre l'humain de loin. Normalement, comme les autres de son espèce, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, et il se contentait de bondir sans but dans les Ruines. Mais maintenant il avait un but.

Il passa devant les autres froggits qui se moquèrent de lui, mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient cloués au sol à longueur de journée et se contentaient d'expliquer des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas aux passants presque inexistants, selon une ancienne tradition. Mais petit Froggit était un froggit libre! Et il était libre de suivre et d'aimer qui il voulait!

Toriel finit par abandonner l'humain pour aller faire des courses, et l'humain, se lassant d'attendre après la femme-chèvre, continua son chemin au travers des Ruines. Petit Froggit était jaloux de voir l'humain complimenter les autres froggits qu'il croisait sur son chemin… pourquoi est-ce que Toriel était intervenue? Il aurait tellement aimé recevoir un compliment de la part de l'élu de son coeur! C'était si frustrant…

Petit Froggit était fier de l'humain, qui traversait sans problème les différents puzzles sur la route. Ce qu'il était intelligent! Encore plus de raisons de l'aimer!

L'humain finit par arriver devant la maison de Toriel, où il retrouva celle-ci. Petit Froggit hésita un moment, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Comme il était très petit pour son espèce, il pouvait se cacher aisément derrière et sous les meubles. Il ne regretta pas sa décision quand il se put se rendre dans la chambre, où l'humain s'était endormi! Il pouvait finalement l'observer de près et de face. Il avait l'air très paisible…

Le son des pas de Toriel sortit Petit Froggit de son admiration. Paniqué, il se glissa sous les draps du lit, juste à côté de l'humain, pendant que Toriel ouvrait la porte et déposait une pointe de tarte par terre. Elle remonta un peu plus les draps, puis elle quitta la pièce. Le coeur de Froggit battait la chamade.

Le corps de l'humain était chaud, et il respirait régulièrement. Froggit se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et il se nicha contre lui pour se reposer un peu. Il fallait qu'il se remette de ses émotions! Il finit par s'endormir en se disant que le chandail sur lequel il était appuyé était très doux.

Il se réveilla en sentant l'humain s'agiter. Petit Froggit se cacha dans les draps pour ne pas se faire remarquer, pendant que l'humain prenait la pointe de tarte et la mettait dans son inventaire, puis quittait la pièce. Petit Froggit attendit un peu avant de le suivre. Apparemment, l'humain voulait quitter les Ruines, mais Toriel n'approuvait pas trop cette idée...

Froggit se demandait s'il arriverait à suivre l'humain hors des Ruines. Il n'avait jamais quitté les Ruines de sa vie… et les araignées lui avaient dit qu'il faisait très froid au delà de la porte…

Mais la détermination de l'humain dans son combat contre Toriel détermina aussi Petit Froggit: il sortirait lui aussi! Il suivit donc le long couloir, en essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible, et il finit par sortir des Ruines peu après l'humain.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait très froid! Petit Froggit n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie! Il sautilla autant qu'il le put, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, et ses forces le quittaient… jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un chien. Le petit chien blanc accepta de le transporter sur son dos, et Petit Froggit put se reposer contre la fourrure douce et chaude du chien. Ils trottèrent ainsi derrière l'humain pendant un bon moment. Celui-ci avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec les deux squelettes et leurs puzzles…

Ils finirent par arriver au village. Petit Froggit n'avait jamais vu autant de monstres différents de toute sa vie! Toutes sortes d'espèces de chiens, des ours et des lapins, et même un bonhomme de neige! L'humain passa un bon moment avec le plus grand squelette, et Petit Froggit très jaloux de les voir flirter ainsi ensemble… mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait décidé de suivre, il n'interviendrait pas.

Finalement, le grand squelette refusa les sentiments de l'humain, et Petit Froggit en fut assez soulagé. Il put partir à sa suite dans Waterfall.

C'était un endroit qui lui plaisait beaucoup, c'était humide et frais à souhait, et il pouvait se cacher entre les plantes, et nager dans les mares. Undyne lui faisait peur, encore plus que Toriel! Mais il avait appris, en le suivant, que l'humain était très habile. Il parvenait à s'enfuir et à sa cacher de la femme-poisson, encore et encore. L'humain élu de son coeur devenait une véritable idole à ses yeux.

Après la dernière fuite, l'humain se trouva dans les Hotlands… et Froggit sentait qu'il aurait autant de difficultés qu'Undyne avec ce climat. Froggit se servit un verre d'eau au distributeur, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas très longtemps. Comment pourrait-il continuer de suivre l'humain sans finir désseché?

Il se trouva devant le laboratoire d'Alphys, hésitant encore sur ce qu'il devait faire, quand la porte s'ouvrit, et la scientifique royale se pencha sur lui.

-Comme je pensais, tu es là.

-Ribbit? (Comme vous pensiez?)

-Entre, tu vas comprendre.

Et il la suivit dans le laboratoire, où il vit le visage de l'humain sur divers écrans.

-J'observe l'humain depuis sa sortie des Ruines, et je t'ai vu aussi le suivre de loin… tu as fait un long chemin jusqu'ici, ça n'a pas été facile!

-Ribbit, ribbit… (Je ne pensais pas qu'on m'observait, je suis plutôt gêné…)

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends très bien… moi aussi j'ai tendance à suivre ceux que j'aime de loin… enfin.

Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son museau, l'air tout aussi gênée, puis elle reprit la parole.

-Tu dois avoir de la difficulté dans un milieu aussi chaud et sec, non? Je peux te donner un coup de main, si tu veux! Entre stalkers, on peut s'entraider!

-Croak!... Croak! (Je suis pas un stalker! … Probablement!)

-Mais oui, mais oui…

Et elle s'était penchée sur sa table à outils. Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui tendait une petite combinaison métalisée. Petit Froggit l'enfila. Il se sentit aussitôt plus au frais.

-Voilà, tu devrais maintenant être isolé de la chaleur. N'oublie pas de t'hydrater de temps en temps quand même, mais ça devrait rendre ton voyage plus facile! Bonne chance!

Petit Froggit ne fut pas fâché qu'Alphys le fasse sortir de son laboratoire. Elle était gentille et elle lui avait rendu un grand service mais… ouais, bon, elle l'avait quand même traité de stalker. Et puis l'humain prenait de l'avance, il devrait le rattraper!

Le chemin devenait de plus en plus difficile, avec les puzzles de plus en plus complexes, et cet étrange robot qui se mettait en travers du chemin de l'humain. Petit Froggit pouvait bondir par dessus la plupart des obstacles, mais c'était assez épuisant malgré tout. Lorsqu'il arriva au complexe MTT, il était complètement épuisé. Heureusement, les deux filles plutôt cool dans la ruelle lui donnèrent un bol d'eau et lui indiquèrent par où était passé l'humain. Il put enlever sa combinaison thermique, et passer derrière l'hôtel jusqu'au Core.

Petit Froggit longea les murs du Core. C'était difficile de garder ses distances avec l'humain sans se faire remarquer ici… mais il l'avait finalement rattrapé. Il croisa Final Froggit, qu'il salua avec respect. Il était tellement plus fort que lui! Le boss des froggit avait l'air surpris de le voir ici, et il lui demanda des nouvelles des Ruines. Ils échangèrent quelques croassements de circonstance avant de se séparer.

Petit Froggit remarqua Alphys derrière lui, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas… jusqu'à ce que la porte derrière lui se verrouille, et que Mettaton, le robot fou, se transforme. Le froggit fut alors aux premières loges d'un magnifique spectacle du robot transformé et de l'humain qui prenait toutes sortes de poses dramatiques. Comme c'était superbe! Et l'humain évitait les attaques avec grâce, et il finit par venir à bout du robot. Il en était tout ébloui!

Peu après, il arriva à New Home. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres froggit et des whimsun qu'il ne connaissait pas. Beaucoup abordaient l'humain, mais ils se contentaient de lui parler et de partir. C'était une étrange procession, mais Petit Froggit continua malgré tout à le suivre dans cette ville grise, jusqu'au palais du Roi. Depuis un moment déjà, il sentait une présence derrière lui… quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, comme si c'était invisible, ou sous la terre… est-ce que l'humain avait un autre stalker? Déjà le petit squelette de Snowdin avait aussi l'air de l'observer de loin se téléportant de temps en temps, mais il ne semblait pas le faire par affection comme lui… qui pourrait-il y avoir d'autre?

L'humain n'avait pas l'air très impressionné par le roi, mais Petit Froggit l'était considérablement. Il ressemblait tellement à Toriel, mais encore plus imposant! Et l'humain devrait l'affronter?! Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, pas après être venu si loin… il ne voulait pas le voir mourir…

Finalement, Toriel apparut, et repoussa Asgore, et les choses furent très compliquées, et Petit Froggit perdit conscience comme tout le monde quand la fleur apparut. Il se réveilla plus tard, beaucoup de gens étaient là, et ils entouraient l'humain de toute leur affection, et ils parlaient beaucoup, et Petit Froggit ne se sentait plus à sa place.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû aborder l'humain, finalement? Il aurait pu devenir son ami comme eux, il aurait pu partager des moments avec lui, au lieu de simplement le regarder faire…

Tout le monde se préparait à passer la barrière, mais l'humain semblait vouloir revenir en arrière. Lui qui n'avait été que vers l'avant, tout le long de son voyage… Petit Froggit paniqua, il n'avait nulle part pour se cacher, et l'humain marchait vers lui…

-Tu m'as vraiment suivi tout ce temps, Petit Froggit?

Et l'humain se pencha sur lui et le posa sur son épaule. Petit Froggit était tétanisé.

-Je savais que tu me suivais, poursuivit l'humain. Mais en même temps, j'étais suivi par pas mal de gens, alors je n'ai rien fait. Mais je crois que tu étais très… bienveillant, non?

-R-ribbit, ribbit… (J-je t'aime beaucoup, humain…)

L'humain déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Petit Froggit.

-Merci beaucoup, ça me remplit de détermination de me sentir aimé à ce point. Je retourne dans les Ruines, tu veux faire le chemin avec moi?

-Meow. (Oui.)

Petit Froggit resta accroché à l'épaule de l'humain. Il était très heureux d'avoir fait tout ce voyage.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, j'ai dû prendre un petit break récemment, mais je suis de retour avec la proposition de LazyCrazy: Sans et Chara! Pas évident tout de suite, et je sais pas si ce que j'ai écrit était ce que tu avais en tête, mais c'était sympa à écrire, j'espère que ça sera sympa à lire.

Donc Chara est de genre féminin (et Frisk masculin, juste parce que), on est après la fin pacifiste, et j'essaie d'être la plus neutre possible mais je finis toujours par prendre un point de vue parce que ouais c'est ça. Ah et il y a quelques trucs un peu plus nord-américains comme le système scolaire, j'avais juste pas envie de me casser la tête. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Suite au passage de Frisk sous la montagne, et après beaucoup de mésaventures, les monstres avaient finalement pu sortir à l'air libre, et tout le monde avait été sauvé. Vraiment tout le monde, même ceux qui n'avaient aucune mobilité comme le bonhomme de neige de Snowdin. Même celui dont le nom avait été oublié dans l'obscurité. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas morts en paix comme Asriel et Chara.

Les efforts combinés d'Alphys et de Gaster avaient permis de créer des corps magiques stables pour les enfants et d'y stocker leur âme qui avait été retrouvée. En ce moment ils travaillaient à séparer les amalgamates. C'était laborieux, mais leurs efforts semblaient porter fruit.

Les humains avaient accepté tant bien que mal le retour des monstres, qui avaient pu obtenir la citoyenneté de leur choix, des permis de travail et tout ce qu'il faut pour exister bureaucratiquement sur Terre. La plupart s'étaient installé dans la région autour du Mont Ebott. C'était un coin tranquille où les maisons étaient abordables, et ça leur permettait de se souvenir. Et puis c'était moins long à déménager.

Comme prévu, Frisk s'était installé avec Toriel. Celle-ci avait acheté un duplex dont elle louait l'étage aux frères squelettes. Asriel avait décidé de s'installer avec son père, qui habitait plus loin sur la rue. Il avait toujours été un fils à papa, et Asgore avait nettement besoin de compagnie. Et Chara… avait demandé à s'installer avec Papyrus et Sans.

Toriel avait tout fait pour tenter de la convaincre de venir avec elle et Frisk. Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait motivé ce choix, et Chara refusait de répondre quand on lui demandait. Elle avait facilement convaincu Papyrus, qui lui avait pardonné avec de grands calins, et en retour Papyrus avait su convaincre son frère. C'est ainsi que Toriel avait acheté le logement double pour rester proche des frères squelettes et de l'enfant à problèmes…

De toute façon, elle l'avait à l'oeil toute la journée, puisque tous les enfants du village, monstres et humains, allaient à l'école où elle enseignait. Frisk, Asriel et le Monster Kid passaient la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble à jouer innocemment. Chara les rejoignait parfois quand ils lui demandaient, mais la plupart du temps, elle restait seule dans son coin à étudier.

Elle avait pu sortir de sous la montagne, retrouver un corps et une vie à peu près normale, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle soit "sauvée", n'est-ce pas? Toriel se demandait comment elle était chez les frères squelettes, et un beau matin elle prit Sans à part pour lui demander.

-Sans, ça fait plus de deux semaines que Chara est chez vous, et je me demandais… comment les choses se passaient.

Le squelette avait l'air épuisé, et Toriel s'inquiétait pour lui. Il lui répondit en soupirant:

-c'est calme. elle mange ce qu'on lui donne, même les pastas de Paps. elle demande du chocolat pour dessert à chaque repas, même le p'tit dej. elle lit des livres qu'elle ramène de la bibliothèque. elle regarde la télé le soir. elle dort dans sa chambre. je... je sais pas quoi dire d'autre. je passe mon temps à la surveiller, à essayer de trouver un truc qui cloche, et je vois rien de spécial.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu as l'air aussi fatigué?

Sans serra les poings. "Cet enfant m'a fait vivre l'enfer et je revois notre combat dans tous mes cauchemars et c'est bien juste parce que Frisk a décidé de faire un reset avant de se rendre jusqu'au bout du génocide que nous pouvons vivre en paix maintenant, et là je dois vivre avec cette gamine sous mon toit et elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux rouges, et je suis supposé bien dormir, merde?" Mais Sans avait beaucoup trop de respect et d'affection pour Toriel pour lui répondre ainsi. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et de marmonner:

-'faut bien que quelqu'un la surveille.

-Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer, pourtant.

Oui, elle en avait l'air. C'était bien ce qui était le plus terrifiant pour Sans. Elle rigolait quand il faisait ses habituels jeux de mots. Elle se collait contre lui sur le divan en regardant la télé. Elle lui avait demandé qu'il lui lise une histoire au lit comme à Papyrus, et il n'avait pas pu refuser. C'était mieux de s'assurer qu'elle dormait véritablement avant qu'il aille se coucher lui-même.

Il aurait voulu se téléporter très loin le soir pour pouvoir dormir tranquille, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Papyrus seul avec elle…

-je sais qu'elle m'aime bien. j'y comprends rien.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Frisk m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec les resets et tout ça… je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais c'est du passé tout ça, non?

-le passé, le présent… ça n'a plus trop de sens pour moi. désolé Toriel, je dois filer, ma pause est finie.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose, il se téléporta dans son stand à hot dogs. C'était l'emploi qu'il avait pu garder en sortant à la surface. C'était mal payé, mais c'était tranquille.

Les gamins du coin se rendaient à l'école. Chara marchait avec Frisk. Ils se tenaient la main sans rien se dire. Après le genre de connexion qu'ils avaient partagé, ils n'avaient pas trop besoin de parler pour se comprendre, visiblement. Bientôt Asriel les rejoignit, et ils passèrent tous les trois devant le stand de Sans en le saluant joyeusement. Des gamins normaux, qui vivaient enfin une enfance normale. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter… non?

O*O*O

Les mois passèrent, et Sans ne s'habituait toujours pas à la présence de Chara. Elle ne montrait pourtant aucun signe d'agressivité, mais il était toujours sur ses gardes. Toujours. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que les choses tournent mal à cause d'une attaque surprise. Pas après avoir finalement obtenu la paix et une temporalité continue. Frisk avait perdu ses pouvoirs de resets une fois de retour à la surface, il n'y avait plus de sauts dans le temps, ce qui était un soulagement pour Sans… mais aussi une source d'inquiétude. Plus moyen de recommencer si jamais les choses tournaient vraiment mal… plus de porte de sortie.

Sans évitait Chara autant que possible, mais celle-ci avait l'air de rechercher sa présence. Elle venait le voir quand une question était trop difficile dans un devoir. Elle lui apportait ses vêtements propres dans sa chambre, après qu'elle et Papyrus les ait pliés. Et elle lui demandait toujours une histoire au lit avant de dormir, même si elle commençait à être trop vieille pour ça (Papyrus aussi, mais bon, Papyrus c'était un cas spécial.) Elle lui prenait la main ou le bras affectueusement en le voyant, et elle riait quand il sursautait à ce contact.

Le malaise de Sans ne cessait de grandir. Mais les mois, les années passaient, et rien ne semblait changer.

Les gamins étaient devenus des adolescents, et ils avaient abandonné leurs chandails à rayures pour des vêtements plus à la mode. Ils allaient à l'école secondaire dans la petite ville d'à côté. La puberté avait frappé Chara assez fort, et elle avait grandi pour devenir vraiment très jolie. Ses grands yeux rouges lui donnaient un charme irréel… Asriel, Monster Kid (maintenant Monster Bro) et Frisk semblaient jouer le rôle de gardes du corps contre tous les garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle. Elle-même ne semblait pas trop s'en soucier, et elle continuait d'étudier de façon très assidue.

Toriel et Asgore commençaient finalement à montrer des signes de vieillissement. Pour eux, c'était un soulagement. Toriel avait fini par pardonner à Asgore, et même si elle ne voulait toujours rien savoir qu'ils se remettent ensemble, leurs rapports étaient devenus beaucoup plus amicaux, ce qui rendait Asriel bien heureux. Celui-ci avait l'air de se diriger vers une carrière politique, suivant les traces de son père, et il étudiait la façon humaine de procéder.

Frisk s'était lancé dans tous les sports en même temps, et il semblait y exceller. Le petit gamin adorable était devenu très grand et assez musclé. Déjà des recruteurs s'intéressaient à lui, et sa carrière semblait tracée devant lui.

Et Chara… Chara étudiait. Tant et si bien qu'elle recevait des bourses prestigieuses. Bientôt, se disait Sans, elle irait à l'université, et elle quitterait leur maison… bientôt… enfin…

Sans avait fini par aller dormir tous les soirs avec Papyrus, maintenant qu'elle avait finalement jugé qu'elle était trop vieille pour une histoire le soir. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il arrive à fermer l'oeil. Son frère le serrait contre lui sans poser de questions. Même s'il avait évidemment remarqué le malaise et la fatigue de Sans, Papyrus évitait d'aborder le sujet, et il prenait soin de lui et de la maison, comme à son habitude.

Lorsque le jour du départ de Chara arriva, elle s'était vêtue d'une jolie robe à carreaux. Tout le voisinage s'était réuni autour de la voiture de Papyrus, qui était remplie des affaires de la jeune femme. Elle avait reçu une bourse pour l'université privée la plus prestigieuse du pays, et elle allait étudier le lien entre la magie des monstres et la physique humaine, sujet encore très peu exploré. Elle serra tout le monde dans ses bras, recevant les félicitations et les encouragements avec beaucoup de modestie… et finalement elle arriva devant Sans, qui marmonna aussi des félicitations préfaites.

Elle se pencha sur lui, passa ses bras autour de lui, et elle posa ses lèvres sur son sourire pour l'embrasser. Certaines personnes autour eurent l'air surpris et poussèrent des exclamations, mais d'autres, comme Frisk, Asriel et Monster Bro, avaient l'air de s'y attendre et regardaient en silence.

Sans s'était figé de surprise pendant un moment… avant de repousser brutalement la jeune fille et de se téléporter le plus loin possible. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?!

O*O*O

Chara se sentait très seule, après avoir partagé la conscience de Frisk. Mais elle avait un corps à elle, maintenant, et c'était génial de pouvoir retrouver toutes les sensations de la vie et du monde autour.

Surtout parce que le monde semblait finalement pouvoir lui faire une place.

L'instinct qui l'avait poussé à tout détruire n'était plus là, tout comme il avait quitté Asriel. Il ne restait que la culpabilité. Et les monstres avaient pu retrouver la surface, et tout le monde se portait bien, et on attendait d'elle qu'elle vive une enfance normale.

Après avoir donné son âme au monstre qu'elle voyait comme son frère pour qu'il tue des gens et détruise la barrière. Après avoir passé des siècles sous terre en attendant que quelqu'un l'appelle. Une enfance normale!

Quelle bonne blague.

Elle aurait voulu aller vivre avec Toriel, mais Frisk habitait déjà chez la femme-chèvre, et les deux enfants avaient convenu de ne pas vivre ensemble pour éloigner un peu leurs consciences. Elle avait pensé aller avec Asgore et Asriel… mais Asriel voulait prendre un peu de distances lui aussi. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait des plans ensemble, ça avait mal tourné… et il était tellement influençable. Il valait mieux le laisser à lui-même.

Alors Chara s'était tournée vers la personne qui l'avait fait sentir le plus… en vie dernièrement. Et qui pourrait la combattre efficacement si jamais l'instinct destructeur reprenait le dessus. Sans. Elle voulait vivre avec Sans. Et Papyrus avait l'air bien pour s'occuper des autres. Toriel était juste en dessous. C'était idéal.

Sans. Elle admirait le petit squelette. Il ne restait plus rien de la soif de sang qu'elle avait ressentie pendant leur long combat. Juste une certaine frustration de ne pas avoir vraiment pu le battre malgré tous ses efforts… mais maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle admirait sa magie, et son attitude si désinvolte. Elle aimait lui rendre ses regards. Elle adorait le sentir sursauter quand elle le touchait, le rendre mal à l'aise et voir la sueur couler sur son front.

Et elle aimait beaucoup Papyrus aussi. Elle l'avait mal jugé, et il était quelqu'un de mémorable. Ils s'occupaient de la maison ensemble, et elle lui avait montré comment faire une cuisine acceptable pour les humains, ce qui impliquait d'utiliser des couteaux et non ses poings pour découper les ingrédients, entre autres. Et il lui montrait comment on pouvait tout accepter avec un sourire et affronter la vie plus facilement.

Elle grandissait, elle vieillissait, elle mûrissait. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'à force d'agacer Sans, celui-ci ne dormait presque plus. Elle avait été très triste de voir qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas lui faire confiance. Mais elle ne se faisait pas confiance non plus - elle était capable de tuer sans remords et elle le savait très bien et lui aussi. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, aucune intention de le faire… mais c'était une pensée qui la hantait.

Sans était le seul qui se méfiait encore d'elle… et c'était étrangement rassurant comme pensée. Il la surveillait. Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle aurait voulu lui en parler, mais comment aborder ce sujet délicat? Elle voulait sa confiance, elle voulait qu'il ne soit pas toujours aussi tendu en sa présence… mais elle voulait qu'il se méfie encore d'elle. Ou bien elle voulait simplement qu'il continue à la regarder?

Elle était devenue de plus en plus jolie et féminine, tout le monde lui disait et elle était bien obligée de les croire. Mais même si elle avait eu ses règles, des poils là où il faut et tout le tralala, elle ne s'intéressait pas aux autres garçons. Frisk, Asriel et Monster Bro étaient bien gentils d'éloigner ces prétendants qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Ils étaient comme des frères pour elle, et elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour eux. Finalement, c'était grâce à eux qu'elle avait pu finalement avoir une enfance et une adolescence normales. Ils avaient été tellement bons, tellement compréhensifs à son égard.

Même lorsqu'elle leur avait avoué, pendant un de leurs pyjamas party, que celui qu'elle aimait était Sans. Ils avaient été surpris, et ils lui avaient posé plein de questions, mais ils avaient écouté ses réponses sans se moquer, sans l'interrompre.

Qu'elle aimait qu'il la regarde. Qu'elle aimait le toucher, le sentir près d'elle. Qu'elle rêvait qu'il accepte sa présence… et ses sentiments à son égard.

C'était tellement gênant d'en parler. Elle gardait ça pour elle depuis tellement longtemps. Tellement qu'elle s'était résolue à ne jamais lui en parler. Elle avait accepté la bourse de la meilleure université du pays et elle partirait bientôt de toute façon, alors à quoi bon?

-Justement, c'est le moment où jamais pour lui dire, Chara! s'exclama Asriel. Après il sera trop tard, ça ne sera plus pareil…

-Tu auras plein de regrets, ajouta Monster Bro.

-Il ne m'acceptera pas, je le sais trop bien, et ça je vais totalement le regretter! s'écria Chara.

-Il ne l'acceptera probablement pas maintenant, en effet, dit Frisk. Mais si tu ne lui dis pas, il n'aura jamais l'occasion de l'accepter.

Chara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et aussitôt les garçons lui sautèrent dessus pour la consoler. Ce qu'ils étaient devenus lourds! Mais ils étaient toujours aussi adorables, malgré leurs muscles et leur haute taille.

Ils firent donc les plans pour les aveux de Chara au moment de son départ. Elle était nerveuse, elle avait mis sa robe préférée, et elle finissait ses boîtes alors que Papyrus paniquait dans tous les coins. Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine…

C'était le moment de partir, l'auto était pleine et tout le monde était là. Elle faisait la bise à tous ses amis et sa famille, et sa nervosité augmentait… et elle se trouva face à Sans, qui évitait son regard. Sans, toujours aussi visiblement mal à l'aise devant elle. Sans, qui avait l'air soulagé de la voir partir.

Et elle l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche en le retenant contre elle. Toriel et Asgore poussaient des exclamations de surprise, Papyrus fit un "nyeh!" de joie, les réactions étaient variées, et elle en avait péniblement conscience. Et Sans s'était complètement figé… et il finit par la repousser avant de disparaître. Elle s'y attendait, mais c'était dur quand même. Toujours les fesses au sol, elle se mit à sangloter. Frisk et Asriel l'entouraient de leurs bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui murmurait Frisk à l'oreille. C'est maintenant que ça commence.

Ils la soulevèrent et la mirent dans l'auto. Papyrus comprit la situation, et il partit aussitôt la portière fermée, permettant à Chara d'éviter les questions d'Asgore et Toriel. Elle ferma son téléphone cellulaire et se laissa bercer par le roulement de la voiture de sport sur la route. Elle se mouchait de temps en temps, mais elle avait fini par contrôler ses sanglots. Papyrus ne lui disait rien, et il avait simplement allumé la radio.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient enfin à destination: les dortoirs de l'université prestigieuse où elle commencerait bientôt ses cours. Papyrus l'aida à monter tous ses paquets et à en défaire une bonne partie, puis ils allèrent au resto le plus près ensemble, avant qu'il ne reparte finalement, s'il voulait revenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il lui avait fait un long calin avant de partir, et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien…

Elle était en train de continuer à défaire ses boîtes, quand elle entendit qu'on cognait à sa porte. Ça devait être un voisin ou quelque chose du genre… elle se leva et ouvrit.

C'était Sans.

-s'lut… j'peux entrer?

Chara s'écarta aussitôt. Elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, juste un salut, n'importe quoi, mais elle était tellement surprise qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un son.

Sans s'assit sur la première chaise venue. Chara prit place sur le matelas, en face de lui. Ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à se regarder.

-bon… eh bien… je me demandais juste ce qui t'avais pris tout à l'heure, je-

-C'était sincère, l'interrompit Chara. Je t'aime, Sans. Depuis des années.

-woah. direct.

Il se gratta le crâne, son visage ayant pris une teinte un peu bleutée. Puis il reprit la parole.

-je sais pas trop quoi en penser.

-Je vois ça. Je suis désolée de t'avoir… dérangé avec ça. Tu peux oublier si tu veux.

-non! non... de toute façon comment je pourrais t'oublier, hm?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Chara de rougir.

-Tu as toujours été… très spécial pour moi, Sans. Je sais que je t'ai donné beaucoup de stress et de cauchemars, mais… j'avais besoin de toi. Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Tu ne me feras jamais confiance, hein?

-je sais pas. jamais, toujours, ces mots-là n'ont pas de sens pour moi. le temps ne veut plus dire grand chose après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il se leva, et il s'assit à côté de Chara sur le distance entre eux s'était considérablement réduite, mais leur nervosité avait augmenté exponentiellement.

-il y a des choses qu'on aurait dû se dire depuis longtemps, hm? dit Sans. quand tu me collais devant la télé, par exemple, je ne savais pas si c'était pour m'agacer pour par véritable affection pour moi…

-Un peu des deux?

-sale gamine.

Mais son ton de voix était plus enjoué, plus détendu, et ils s'échangèrent un sourire.

-écoute, reprit Sans, je ne pense pas être prêt à pouvoir te répondre maintenant, mais… on pourrait recommencer ensemble? sur de nouvelles bases?

Chara hocha la tête, incapable de parler à cause de son coeur qui lui avait remonté jusque dans la gorge. Sans avait posé ses phalanges sur sa main. Ils tremblaient tous les deux.

-je… de toute façon, je dois continuer de te surveiller, alors attends-toi à me revoir souvent dans le coin!

-Sans!

Il se leva aussitôt, lui fit un air moqueur malgré le bleu qui persistait sur ses zygomatiques, et il se téléporta. Chara resta figée sur son lit pendant un long moment.

Frisk avait eu raison. Les choses venaient tout juste de commencer. Et elle était tellement heureuse.

O*O*O

Sans était finalement revenu chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il tremblait encore, mais pas du malaise habituel en la présence de Chara. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Et c'était pas désagréable.

Il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance… mais il la croyait sur ce coup-là. C'était déjà du progrès… et les choses ne feraient que progresser de plus en plus. Il voulait de ce progrès, de cette évolution. Parce qu'il en avait marre d'être une épave nerveuse, évidemment, mais aussi… parce qu'il était content que Chara se soit révélée ainsi.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il put finalement dormir une bonne nuit de sommeil profond, seul dans son lit.


	5. Chapter 5

À chaque fois que je me dis que les choses se calment et que je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire régulièrement, le contraire se passe. Loi de Murphy, quand tu nous tiens...

La prochaine demande est de Junkai: non pas un pairing en tant que tel, mais une fic sur la relation fraternelle au quotidien entre Fell et Red. Comme j'ai déjà fait une fic sur la relation des skelebros d'Underfell avec un UF!Sans maso, cette fois-ci j'irai plus avec un UF!Sans type anxiété et dépression. Rien de particulièrement joyeux, donc, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

C'était toujours aussi pénible de se réveiller, et Sans poireauta une bonne demi-heure au lit à s'étirer et à soupirer avant de se décider à se lever finalement. Il jeta un oeil par la porte pour voir si son frère était encore là, mais il était déjà parti. Il ne l'avait pas attendu, comme d'habitude. Sans poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la douche.

L'eau froide lui coulait dessus, mais ça ne faisait rien pour atténuer la sensation de fatigue qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Aujourd'hui encore, il devrait faire avec. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir un peu à son poste de sentinelle… même s'il n'avait pas l'impression que dormir allait y changer quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était mieux que de fixer le vide en attendant un humain qui ne viendrait probablement jamais…

Existence de merde sous une montagne de merde.

Sans coupa l'eau, se sécha rapidement et s'habilla de ses vêtements habituels, avant de se griller une toast qu'il couvrit de moutarde. Il l'enfourna rapidement, puis il prit son raccourci habituel vers son poste de sentinelle. Il s'écrasa sur sa chaise et s'appuya sur le comptoir. D'après les pas qu'il voyait dans la neige, son frère était déjà passé deux fois en son absence. Il allait lui passer un savon la prochaine fois…

Encore un soupir.

Les choses étaient tellement plus simples autrefois. Quand son frère était tout petit, et qu'il n'avait pas encore toutes ces… ambitions. Au début il avait encore l'énergie pour le suivre, mais maintenant… son frère était tellement fort, tellement cool, et lui il n'était rien.

-AH! TE VOILÀ FINALEMENT, ESPÈCE DE PARESSEUX!

Justement comme il pensait à lui, Papyrus marchait dans sa direction de ses grandes enjambées pressées. Il se planta devant lui, les bras croisés et l'air hautain.

-ALORS?

Sans détourna le regard. Il sentait la sueur qui perlait déjà sur son crâne, et il marmonna:

-... désolé.

-JE NE VEUX PAS DE TES PATHÉTIQUES EXCUSES! C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE À TOUS LES JOURS! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON M'A FAIT UN FRÈRE AUSSI INCOMPÉTENT…

Et Papyrus continua ainsi pendant un long moment. Sans était fatigué, et il essayait de ne pas trop écouter la pluie d'injures qui lui tombait dessus, mais quand Papyrus voyait que son attention était ailleurs, il le frappait derrière la tête pour le réveiller et recommençait de plus belle. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux orbites.

-... ET CETTE POSTURE DE MERDE, TU POURRAIS PRENDRE EXEMPLE SUR MOI, ET…

Et il remarqua finalement les larmes qui coulaient le long des maxillaires de Sans. Il s'interrompit aussitôt, sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon qu'il posa brusquement sur le comptoir, puis il s'en alla de son pas pressé sans ajouter un mot. Sans prit le bout de tissu et essuya son visage avec. Il était tellement pathétique. Papyrus avait bien raison. Il était un adulte, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait pour si peu? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à répliquer? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laissait faire?

O*O*O

Furieux et désorienté, Papyrus marcha longtemps dans la neige avant de s'y écraser, loin de la route. Il ne ressentait pas d'inconfort à cause du froid, mais il sentait que ça l'aidait à refroidir la colère qui bouillait en lui. Même si ce n'était qu'un soulagement temporaire.

Il se sentait toujours de plus en plus irritable, toujours prêt à exploser, dernièrement. Surtout quand il voyait Sans. Il ne se contrôlait plus, et c'était un sentiment désagréable. Il aimait avoir le contrôle. Juste tout à l'heure, il avait fallu qu'il voie les larmes de son frère pour reprendre le dessus sur sa colère. Quel sentiment désagréable.

Il ne voulait pas engueuler Sans jusqu'aux larmes. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et il l'avait même frappé derrière la tête quelques fois.

Comment est-ce que les choses avaient pu en arriver là?

Oh, et puis c'était de la faute de Sans aussi, hein! S'il ne se laissait pas autant aller, s'il pouvait au moins arriver à l'heure à son poste et ne pas avoir le visage barbouillé de moutarde à chaque fois…

Non… c'était trop facile de rejeter toute la faute sur Sans, et Papyrus était trop sévère envers lui-même pour s'accorder cette échappatoire. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu laisser son frère tomber dans cet état de plus en plus léthargique? - c'était la véritable question. Et comment est-ce que ses tentatives d'encouragements s'étaient changées en engueulades de plus en plus intenses?

Papyrus se releva et secoua la neige qui lui collait dessus, avant de continuer sa patrouille. Il donna des coups de pieds dans les petits chiens qu'il croisait, il testa si ses pièges étaient toujours bien activés, et il fit un tour complet de la forêt. Toujours pas d'humain en vue.

C'était l'heure du dîner, et Sans servait des hotdogs à un autre kiosque. Il avait pris ce deuxième emploi pour se changer les idées et mettre un peu d'argent de côté, mais Papyrus voyait bien que ce n'était pas très efficace. Même de loin il le voyait soupirer comme un idiot. Il allait pour le voir et l'engueuler de nouveau, mais il se retint. Pas devant ses clients. Pas une deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Il devait se contrôler un peu mieux.

O*O*O

Après le rush du midi à son stand à hot dogs, Sans s'accorda une pause et s'étendit au fond de son poste d'observation. De toute façon il s'était mis à neiger, et même si un humain passait, il ne le verrait probablement pas. Et son frère serait occupé à déblayer les pièges, il ne viendrait pas l'embêter. Il sombra dans un sommeil peu profond et rempli de rêves étranges dont il ne se souvenait jamais très bien mais qui le laissaient plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était avant sa sieste.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit finalement ses canaux optiques, il vit que la neige avait cessé. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il était tard. Il aurait pu simplement rentrer chez lui, mais il n'en avait pas trop envie. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser son frère et de se faire engueuler à nouveau pour des raisons stupides.

Sans décida d'aller chez Grillby's pour avaler un morceau. L'ambiance était pourrie, et les chiens passaient leur temps à se bagarrer comme des idiots, mais ça serait déjà mieux que chez lui.

L'homme de feu mauve lui servit son habituel hamburger dégoulinant de gras et de moutarde, et une bouteille de moutarde "spéciale", mélangée avec de l'alcool. La bouffe était dégueulasse, et Sans délaissa le burger après deux bouchées pour se contenter de boire et de boire. Et comme d'habitude les chiens se battaient dans la salle, et Grillby les encourageait en leur lançant des étincelles brûlantes, et Sans avait la tête qui tournait de plus en plus et il finit par s'effondrer sur le comptoir.

Il en avait tellement, tellement marre de cette putain de vie…

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, c'était la nuit. Il était de retour chez lui, dans sa chambre, sur son matelas. Papyrus avait dû venir le chercher…

Sans se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau. Papyrus était encore debout, et il regardait la télévision, et Sans n'avait pas envie de passer devant lui et de se faire encore reprocher son manque de contrôle avec l'alcool. Il se téléporta directement dans la cuisine, avala rapidement un verre d'eau du robinet, puis se retéléporta dans sa chambre et retourna sur son matelas.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait autant éviter son frère, maintenant? Autrefois il aimait le suivre, parce qu'il était (et qu'il est encore plus maintenant!) tellement cool, tellement fort… Papyrus lui avait toujours fait des reproches, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'affectait autant maintenant?

Qu'est-ce qui les avait autant brisés?

C'était sûrement de sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute. Papyrus avait bien raison de tout lui reprocher.

Les larmes coulaient de ses orbites alors qu'il sanglotait doucement. Les effets engourdissants de l'alcool s'étaient déjà dissipés, et la tristesse le submergeait.

Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son visage larmoyant, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Papyrus se penchait déjà sur lui de son air sévère…

O*O*O

La journée avait été frustrante pour Papyrus: toujours pas d'humain en vue, il avait encore subi les moqueries d'Undyne, et son frère n'était même pas rentré pour souper alors qu'il avait pris la peine de préparer un bon repas. Il avait mangé ses pâtes seul en buvant une coupe de vin , mais il avait plutôt l'impression d'avaler son irritation.

Et alors qu'il regardait le show de torture MTT, Grillby l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'encore une fois, son frère s'était écroulé après avoir bu chez lui et qu'il devrait passer le prendre. Toujours la même histoire. Il était tenté de lui dire de le jeter dans la neige et de le laisser là, mais il n'avait pas envie que tout le village puisse voir à quel point il avait un frère qui se laissait aller. Il se leva donc et prit le tunnel pour aller vers le bar.

Papyrus détestait aller là: l'endroit empestait la graisse et le chien mouillé (ou brûlé, selon l'humeur de Grillby). Sans dire un mot, en le voyant entrer le propriétaire des lieux lui pointa Sans, qui avait été déposé près du juke-box défoncé. Papyrus hocha la tête et s'avança, puis il passa son frère par-dessus son épaule. Il remarqua l'assiette d'hamburger à peine entamée, et le tas de bouteilles de moutarde sur le comptoir. Soupirant, il sortit quelques G qu'il posa là pour régler la note avant de filer, son frère endormi pendant dans son dos.

Une fois à la maison, il grimpa les escaliers et posa son frère sur le matelas de sa chambre. Quel bordel ici. Et il était devenu tellement léger, aussi. Il ne mangeait pas assez. Il n'arrivait plus à prendre soin de lui-même. Quel grand frère pathétique. Heureusement qu'il avait le Grand et Magnifique Papyrus pour l'aider.

Papyrus retourna devant la télévision, mais même les cris de douleur des "invités" de Mettaton qui se faisaient torturer n'arrivaient plus à le distraire. Il fixait l'écran sans le voir, il n'entendait plus rien.

Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Parce que ça faisait maintenant trop longtemps que les choses stagnaient ainsi. Sans buvait comme un trou et n'arrivait plus à travailler convenablement. Il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions… et Papyrus non plus. Sans pleurait, et Papyrus gueulait.

Sans pleurait… maintenant il l'entendait. Il était en train de pleurer dans sa chambre en ce moment même. Complètement pathétique.

Papyrus éteignit le téléviseur et grimpa les escaliers. Il entra dans la chambre de Sans, impulsivement. Effectivement, il était en train de pleurer sur son matelas, comme un gamin. Il se pencha sur lui sans rien dire… et il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire une étreinte. Il sentait Sans tendu contre lui, il voyait la sueur couler partout sur son crâne, il sentait l'odeur forte de moutarde et d'alcool et c'était assez dégueulasse… mais il le garda contre lui.

-paps…?

-TCH. FERME-LA.

Et il sentait que Sans se remettait à pleurer de plus belle et s'accrochait à lui, désespérément. C'était tellement pathétique, mais Papyrus le laissait faire.

Il n'avait qu'un seul frère après tout, aussi faible et paresseux et idiot soit-il. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas voir Sans perdre ce combat contre lui-même. Contre ce monde de merde. Même s'il ne savait plus comment l'aider.

Sans finit par se calmer, et par s'endormir là. Papyrus l'étendit convenablement dans son lit avant de quitter la pièce. Il était temps qu'il aille dormir lui-même. Il se sentait étrangement mieux lui-même après avoir vu le visage paisible de son frère endormi.

Quel sentiment stupide.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici la demande de RedBloodAlice: un triangle amoureux Chara/Frisk/Error!Sans. Pour du crack, c'est du crack pur, hein! Demandez et vous recevrez, comme on dit... XD

Je dois avouer que j'aimais pas trop Error!Sans au début, mais pour la fic j'ai fait mes recherches, j'ai lu pas mal tous les comics de l'auteur original et le ask blog, et finalement il est pas si pire, ce Error!Sans... Je me suis d'ailleurs inspiré d'un de ses comics pour la première scène.

Juste pour la fic, Frisk et Chara sont au genre neutre (toujours autant un casse-tête le genre neutre!), si jamais il y a apparence de genre, c'est simplement pour signifier "l'humain" (masculin) ou "la personne" (féminin). Et ils sont adolescents, juste parce que sinon ça fait un peu trop pédo à mon goût. ^^; J'aurais aimé faire parler Chara en rouge comme dans le jeu, j'ai mis des italiques à la place. On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a, hein!

C'est pas mal tout, alors voici ma tentative de triangle amoureux entre ces trois-là! Enjoy!

O*O*O

Frisk avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. La chute s'était passée comme d'habitude, le lit de fleurs était là… mais quelque chose avait saisi son âme, et soudainement tout était devenu blanc. Blanc, au lieu du noir du mode de combat. Et son corps aussi avait été transporté, et…

Il n'y avait que du blanc. Du blanc, et des fils bleus partout sur son corps et autour de son âme. Accroché par les bras, retenu par le cou, Frisk était suspendu et s'agita vainement pendant un moment avant d'abandonner.

" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi c'est blanc, qui est-ce qui t'attaque, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le!"_

"Tais-toi, Chara, j'y comprends rien du tout, mais rien ne nous dit que c'est une attaque ou-"

-humain, fit une voix par derrière.

Cette voix… cette voix si familière, et pourtant elle sonnait si étrange, comme si elle sortait de haut-parleurs brisés, comme si elle sortait d'une radio qui ne recevrait que faiblement le signal… Le coeur de Frisk se serra, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des fils bleus.

-tu sais pas comment saluer un nouveau copain? quoique nous sommes plutôt de vieux amis, n'est-ce pas, Frisk?

Entendre cette voix dire son nom avait quelque chose de totalement terrifiant.

-allons, pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas pour me serrer la main? oh c'est vrai, c'est à moi de le faire, n'est-ce pas?

Et les fils bleus s'animèrent autour du corps de Frisk, le forçant à se retourner et à mettre son bras devant pour serrer la main de…

" _MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE, ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE SANS, ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE LUI!"_

Frisk fixait le... squelette noir devant lui. Il n'était pas noir comme un objet ou une personne peut être noire, non. Il était noir comme s'il était fait du néant même. Des fils bleus sortaient en permanence de ses orbites, comme s'il pleurait, mais son habituel sourire était là, bien qu'il soit jaune cette fois. Des parties de son corps semblaient parfois un peu floues, pixelisées, et les mots "ERROR" apparaissaient souvent autour de lui. Son regard était si inquiétant…

Et il lui prit la main de ses deux mains, la caressant doucement. Des fils bleus pendaient de là aussi, et une sensation de picotement se répandait dans le bras de Frisk.

-mais en fait nous ne sommes pas vraiment des amis, n'est-ce pas, Frisk bien-aimé? parce que sinon, tu ne serais pas revenu. tu reviens toujours. ça fait combien de fois que tout recommence, hm? et je vois bien que c'est toi qui a le contrôle de ton âme, pas l'autre… pourtant tu as fait quelques génocides, déjà! qu'est-ce que tu as été faire dans les codes de l'univers?

Frisk secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas le contrôle là-dessus, je te jure, Sans…

" _Ce que j'aimerais ça, par contre…"_

-bien sûr, Frisk chéri, je sais ça, ne t'en fais pas. je sais beaucoup trop de choses. c'est pour ça que je suis là et que je suis devenu comme ça, de toute manière.

Et il se raprocha encore davantage pour caresser la joue de Frisk, qui picota aussi à ce contact. Mais l'adolescent était beaucoup trop troublé, et surtout trop bien attaché de partout, pour réagir.

-laisse-moi juste le temps de remettre le monde en ordre, d'accord? et tu auras la même partie que d'habitude, dans un monde bien en ordre, comme il se doit. je vais aller purger les anomalies, et tu pourras oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ici.

Sans posa ses dents sur le front de Frisk dans un baiser de squelette, et les picotements en étaient douloureux. Frisk ferma les yeux pour mieux endurer. En les ouvrant, quelques instants plus tard, on ne vit plus que l'étendue blanche et vide à perte de vue. Son âme et son corps étaient toujours fermement attachés par les liens bleus.

"Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui se passe, Chara?"

" _Aucune idée, Frisk. Mais je suis foutuement excité par tout ça, pas toi? Enfin les choses changent! Après avoir fait la même histoire des centaines de fois, après avoir fouillé chaque recoin de ce monde, je suis tellement, TELLEMENT CONTENT de voir quelque chose de DIFFÉRENT! D'INATTENDU!"_

"Bien sûr, bien sûr… ce n'est pas toi qui est suspendu dans le vide…"

" _Oh, arrête de te plaindre, mauviette."_

Frisk soupira, puis ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ses liens. Ce n'était pas inconfortable, comme si ses sensations étaient atténuées par ce monde de vide, et le balancement régulier était relaxant. Bientôt le sommeil le gagna, un sommeil sans rêves, aussi vide que le reste.

O*O*O

Reprenant conscience, Frisk ne vit que le vide blanc. Toujours suspendu par des fils bleus qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fin. Pas comme si dormir allait changer quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas? Le temps allait être long.

"Chara? Tu es là?"

" _C'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment aller ailleurs que dans ta tête…"_

"Tu veux bien me conter une histoire?"

" _... pourquoi pas. Je t'avais déjà conté la fois où Asriel et moi on a fini couverts de déchets dans Waterfall?"_

Et Chara élabora sur ses souvenirs, alors que Frisk écoutait attentivement cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne et qui s'était logée dans sa tête. C'était pour Chara que Frisk avait décidé de recommencer, encore et encore. Pour Chara et Asriel. Il devait exister un moyen de les sauver tous les deux, et de vraiment, véritablement sauver tout le monde, non? Ainsi avait commencé un cycle d'éternels recommencements.

Frisk s'était particulièrement attaché à cette voix dans sa tête. À Chara. C'était une personne violente, impulsive, frustrée… mais elle était violente parce qu'elle avait été traumatisée, elle était impulsive parce qu'elle avait peur, et elle était frustrée parce qu'elle était morte pour rien et qu'elle n'existait que dans la tête de Frisk. Et Frisk souhaitait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, pas de raison de tuer personne, et sortir de la montagne en lui tenant la main.

" _À quoi tu penses encore, Frisk? Tu es plein… d'affection ou je sais pas quoi."_

"Ton histoire est mignonne, c'est tout."

" _Attends, je suis même pas encore arrivé au meilleur bout! Figure toi qu'Asriel…"_

La coexistence entre les deux consciences des enfants ne se passait pas trop mal, pour le moment. Frisk aimait bien Chara, et Chara était juste heureux d'exister de nouveau dans le monde conscient. Les émotions circulaient librement entre leurs deux esprits, mais heureusement les pensées qui ne s'adressaient pas à l'autre restaient pour eux. Frisk laissait souvent le contrôle de son corps à Chara - quand il fallait tuer, surtout. Il fallait tout essayer pour essayer de trouver la faille dans ce monde, même tuer, mais Frisk ne s'habituait pas à avoir de la poussière sur les mains.

Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé la faille de ce monde. Après avoir recommencé l'histoire depuis sa chute jusqu'à sa sortie de la montagne des centaines de fois, toujours la même histoire, toujours, toujours, toujours, TOUJOURS… ils étaient dans ce monde vide. Chara avait raison, c'était excitant, parce que c'était différent. Il ne restait qu'à attendre le retour d'Error-Sans pour comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait.

O*O*O

Des anomalies. Que des anomalies. Il faut effacer tout ça et détruire ce monde. Il ne doit rester qu'un seul univers. Un seul. Celui qui était le sien. Le seul vrai univers. Le seul qui mérite de recevoir Frisk.

Error-Sans produisait des fils à profusion, par les yeux, par les doigts, par son âme. Et il prenait l'âme des autres monstres et les détruisait, indistinctement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde de toute façon? Il faisait si sombre, et tout le monde était méchant et amer, et…

Peu importe. Il allait effacer tout ça.

Pour Frisk.

Parce que Frisk était la seule chose qui ne changeait pas, d'un univers à l'autre. Ses vêtements changeaient parfois, mais Frisk était toujours… stable. La même personne, au fond d'elle-même. Et elle méritait mieux qu'un monde alternatif mal conçu, créé par on ne sait qui. Il lui fallait le seul vrai monde. Rien d'autre.

Purger un monde. Tuer tous ses amis, tuer l'image alternative de son frère, tuer sa propre image. Ce ne sont que des illusions de toute façon. Puis faire entrer ses fils dans la matière même de l'univers, et le détruire.

C'était tellement satisfaisant.

Bientôt tout n'était que données qui s'effondraient. Des chiffres et des lettres. Des bouts de codes morts. Son sourire s'élargit, puis il ouvrit un portail vers le néant.

Il allait revoir Frisk. Son Frisk chéri.

Celui-ci avait l'air à la fois heureux et effrayé de le voir. Bien sûr. Il était tellement affreux. Qui serait content de voir un bout de code corrompu comme lui?

-je t'ai manqué, Frisk chéri?

-Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir?

-bientôt, mon ange, dit-il en caressant la joue de l'humain. mais pas tout de suite. j'ai encore du travail à faire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me retiens ici? Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, je le mérite probablement, après toutes ces fois où je t'ai tué… mais… pourquoi?

Error-Sans fit glisser sa main de la joue de Frisk jusqu'à sa poitrine, délicatement. L'humain frissonnait à ce contact, et il aimait le sentir réagir à son contact.

-tu reviens ici dans ce monde, encore et encore… par amour, pas vrai? eh bien… je te retiens ici pour la même raison.

Le regard de Frisk se fit vague pendant un instant, puis ses pupilles virèrent au rouge. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et Error-Sans le lâcha aussitôt.

 _-Par amour, hein? Ça t'arrange bien de dire ça, Sansy._

-chara?!

 _-J'avais l'intention de rester calme et de regarder les choses dans mon coin comme d'habitude, mais là c'est trop, hein! Tu crois qu'on va t'excuser parce que tu nous retiens "par amour"? Arrête, tu me fais vomir. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant que tu nous enfermes ici dans le vide?_

-je purge les anomalies, pour que le monde soit-

 _-T'ES TARÉ OU QUOI?! DES ANOMALIES, C'EST CE QU'ON VEUT!_

Hébété, Error-Sans ne trouva rien à répondre. Chara continua.

 _-Alors c'est de ta faute si le monde est toujours le même à chaque fois, si on arrive pas à trouver la fin qu'on désire?_

-CE QUE TU VEUX M'IMPORTE PEU, ESPÈCE DE PARASITE, RENDS-MOI FRISK MAINTENANT!

 _-Allons, Sansy chéri, on a tellement de choses en commun, toi et moi, on peut discuter un peu, hm? Alors tu passes ton temps à démolir les univers alternatifs? Ce que j'aimerais voir ça… je pourrais même te donner un coup de main, tu sais que je suis doué pour ça..._

-ce n'est pas la même chose…

 _-C'est exactement la même chose et tu le sais très bien. Ah, je t'aime de plus en plus, Error-Sansy. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, toi et moi._

-C'est assez, Chara.

Les yeux de Frisk reprirent leur forme et leur couleur normale. Error-Sans se sentait soulagé. Il s'approcha de nouveau de son humain préféré et lui demanda:

-est-ce que c'est vrai, Frisk? est-ce que tu revenais pour chercher des anomalies?

L'humain hocha légèrement la tête de haut en bas, avant de la baisser complètement. Error-Sans entoura le corps frêle de l'adolescent de ses bras et le serra contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

-eh bien… tu m'as trouvé, moi. tu m'as créé à force de revenir. mais je suis désolé… je suis la seule anomalie que je peux me permettre de te faire voir.

Error-Sans serra encore un peu le corps figé de Frisk contre lui, avant de le lâcher. Il défit ses liens, le laissant doucement retomber au sol, et il essayait d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son humain adoré.

De toute façon il oublierait tout une fois sorti du néant.

Comme d'habitude.

Ça le torturait un peu à chaque fois de mettre Frisk dans cet état. Mais c'était nécessaire… c'était pour son bien.

Tout était pour lui. Tout.


	7. Chapter 7

La blague du jour: juste quand j'ai fini le chapitre précédent, un de mes amis poste un truc sur FB comme quoi le meilleur pronom neutre c'est "camarade" avec une image de Russie soviétique. Je pense que le prochain Frisk/Chara au genre neutre sera un camarade. XDDDDDD

Sinon je m'excuse de la longue pause sans préavis! Pour faire une histoire courte, j'ai accepté de remplacer quelqu'un dans une sorte de pièce de théâtre à moins de deux semaines, alors j'ai passé tout mon temps libre (que je consacre normalement aux fifics) à pratiquer mes lignes. Et devinez qui je jouais: Undyne! C'était un procès de Ace Attorney, avec les personnages d'Undertale! C'était super cool, même si c'était pas très relaxant de faire ça en plus de mon cosplay rush habituel de convention. XDDD Mais j'vous jure, je pensais à mes fics à tous les jours, c'était dur de me retenir...

Donc, la demande spéciale du jour est de Meloz, qui voulait voir du Fire Fuku X Skater girl. C'est un ship que j'adore, perso, alors je m'amuse bien. Donc la fille à tête de flamme verte, que je vais nommer Fuku, et la skateboardeuse à tête à tentacules, que je nomme Purple. Et Fuku est ici la fille de Grillby, c'est un headcanon assez répandu et que j'aime bien.

O*O*O

-À ce soir, papa!

Elle salua son père de la main, prit une tranche de pain sur le comptoir au passage, et elle quitta aussitôt la maison. Elle se dépêcha pour rejoindre la rivière, et elle embarqua vite sur le bateau aux pattes de chien. Le passeur lui demanda où elle voulait aller.

-Les Hotlands, comme à tous les matins!

Elle faisait passer le pain entre ses mains pour le faire cuire doucement, et elle faisait attention pour bien rester au centre de l'embarcation qui s'était mise à galoper sur l'eau. Elle ne voulait pas se faire éclabousser, ça faisait plutôt mal… elle ne donnait pas cher sa peau si jamais le bateau chavirait, c'était une pensée plutôt inquiétante qui lui traversait l'esprit à tous les jours. Quelle idée stupide qu'avait eue son père de s'installer à Snowdin! Le froid n'était pas très bon pour leur santé, c'était loin de tout le monde, et ça lui prenait un temps fou pour aller à l'école à tous les matins. Mais le village lui plaisait, et le bar marchait bien. Fuku mâchonnait son pain maintenant devenu une toast bien grillée en se disant qu'au moins ils n'étaient pas dans la misère.

Le bateau finit par arrêter de galoper sur les flots: ils étaient finalement arrivés dans les Hotlands. Fuku débarqua prudemment et remercia le passeur, avant de commencer son trajet parmi les corridors et les différents puzzles. Le climat local était beaucoup plus de son goût, et elle sentait son teint devenir d'un vert de plus en plus vif. Elle se mit à gambader sur le chemin, dépassant d'autres étudiants en route vers l'école.

-Hé, mignonne, t'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin!

Surprise, Fuku se tourna, et vit une fille à casquette s'approcher d'elle en skateboard. Aussitôt, elle sentit de la fumée s'échapper de sa tête, et elle détourna le regard.

-B-bon matin, Purple!

Ce qu'elle était cool! Elle débarqua de son skateboard qu'elle projeta dans sa main d'un seul petit coup de pied, et passa son bras autour des épaules de Fuku, qui laissa échapper encore plus de fumée.

Depuis le premier jour d'école secondaire, Fuku avait remarqué Purple. Elle était difficile à ne pas remarquer, avec ses prouesses au skateboard et son style pas trop féminin! Au début, elle l'admirait de loin, mais le temps avait passé, et puis Purple était du genre extravertie et elles avaient commencé à se parler de plus en plus. L'école des monstres n'était pas bien grande après tout, et tout le monde finissait par connaître à peu près tout le monde. Même que dernièrement, Purple était très affectueuse envers Fuku, ce qui avait le don de gêner beaucoup celle-ci. La gêner, et lui faire incroyablement plaisir...

-Dis, tu veux faire un petit détour avant d'aller à l'école? dit Purple. J'ai découvert un nouveau puzzle un peu plus loin, j'ai pas réussi à le résoudre, tu veux bien m'aider?

-On sera pas en retard, j'espère?

-Mais non, avec ton super cerveau tu devrais me résoudre ça bien vite, et on ira à l'école tout de suite après!

Fuku laissa encore échapper de la fumée à cause du compliment. Bientôt, elle ferait de la fumée en forme de coeur, comme c'était parti là…

Elle admirait tellement Purple, son caractère enjoué, ouvert à tout le monde, son énergie… elle aurait tellement voulu être comme elle! Au lieu de ça, elle était timide, introvertie et elle restait dans son coin la plupart du temps. Elle était tellement reconnaissante envers Purple de l'avoir sortie de son coin, et de lui parler! La plupart du temps elle lisait des livres au parc, elle étudiait à la bibliothèque, que des choses ennuyeuses. Mais maintenant Purple la faisait s'ouvrir au monde, lui racontait toutes sortes de choses… _lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner vers ce fameux puzzle MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT?_

O*O*O

Purple vit Fuku devant elle. Elle gambadait sur le chemin de l'école. Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour être aussi mignonne? Elle aurait bien aimé être aussi féminine et délicate. Au lieu de ça elle était un gros bourrin qui se donnait des airs avec un skateboard. Au moins elle était douée avec la planche, mais elle aurait préféré être capable de gambader joyeusement comme ça… si elle s'y mettait on rirait de sa gueule, c'est sûr.

Elle interpella la fille de feu vert, qui évitait clairement son regard. Le cœur de Purple se serra en voyant la gêne apparente de Fuku. Elles s'étaient pas mal rapprochées, dernièrement, mais il restait une barrière entre elles, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à briser. Elle la saluait, elle la laissait passer un bras sur ses épaules, elles pouvaient parler de tout et de rien… alors pourquoi cette gêne, pourquoi ces regards détournés? Peut-être qu'elle était timide parce qu'elles étaient en public? Elle n'aimait pas être vue avec elle? C'est sûr, pourquoi une jolie fille toute délicate comme elle voudrait être vue avec un garçon manqué comme elle?

Elle l'invita donc dans un coin un peu plus reculé, à ce puzzle qu'elle avait trouvé l'autre jour. Peut-être que si elles n'étaient pas en public, Fuku pourrait s'ouvrir un peu plus à elle… Elle lui prit donc la main et l'entraîna avec elle. Sa main était chaude, mais pas brûlante - ses flammes ne brûlaient que les objets qui ne sont pas magiques. Les délicats doigts de feu serraient doucement ses doigts tentaculaires alors qu'elle couraient une à la suite de l'autre dans les couloirs rougeâtres des Hotlands.

-Attends un peu! J'en peux plus!

Purple s'arrêta, et vit que Fuku était toute essoufflée. Elle lui laissa quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

-J'aimerais être aussi en forme que toi, dit Fuku en lui faisant un petit sourire résigné.

-Attends, j'ai une idée! s'exclama Purple en posant son skateboard par terre. Monte là-dessus!

Intriguée, Fuku obéit, et resta sur la planche dans un équilibre précaire, jusqu'à ce que Purple lui reprenne fermement la main et la tire derrière elle, d'abord doucement pour gagner un peu d'élan, puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse courir en tirant Fuku derrière elle.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fuku s'était mise à crier et à rire, c'était bon signe. En tout cas Purple s'amusait bien à la tirer ainsi derrière elle, et elle se mit à rigoler elle aussi. C'était comme si les choses devenaient soudainement tellement plus simples…

Elles étaient finalement arrivées au coin où le nouveau puzzle avait été installé. Il fallait déplacer des blocs pour atteindre le fond du tableau avec une flèche, mais c'était compliqué, et Purple n'y comprenait rien. Fuku prit quelques tours, mais finit par trouver la solution. Elle sortaient du module, Purple félicitant Fuku… quand soudain elles réalisèrent que le chemin devant elles était barré par des rayons laser. Elle se regardèrent un instant, surprises.

-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on a résolu le puzzle? demanda Fuku, inquiète.

-Normalement les puzzles ça ouvre le chemin, ça le ferme pas, répondit Purple en haussant les épaules. Mais peut-être qu'en le refaisant ça pourrait aider?

Elles retournèrent donc dans le module et Fuku résolut à nouveau le puzzle… mais en sortant, elles virent que le chemin était toujours bloqué par les lasers.

-Ça doit être autre chose, dit Purple. Normalement les lasers s'activent seulement quand il y a une urgence, non?

-C'est vrai… ah non, si ça continue comme ça, on va manquer les cours! s'exclama Fuku.

-Super, on a une bonne raison de sécher les cours!

Mais Fuku ne partageait pas son enthousiasme à l'idée de faire l'école buissonnière, et elle sortit son téléphone pour prendre des photos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Purple.

-J'envoie un message avec des photos à mon père, pour qu'il prévienne l'école de la raison de mon retard…

-Ah, prévenir tout le monde, c'est une bonne idée…

Purple sortit son propre téléphone, et prit soudainement Fuku par le bras.

-Fais moi un petit sourire!

Gênée, Fuku fit malgré cela un sourire et un signe de "peace" alors que Purple prenait le selfie et l'envoyait sur le réseau social de l'UnderNet.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu écris?

Fuku prit le téléphone des mains de Purple et lut: "Je suis prise dans un couloir isolé à cause de lasers. Ooooh quel dommage je peux pas aller à l'école. XDDD Heureusement j'ai la fille la plus mignonne de l'école pour me tenir compagnie! *cœur* "

-... t'as pas envoyé ça?

-Ben… oui…

Les deux filles restèrent là, l'air gênées et s'évitant du regard.

O*O*O

Fuku se tordait les mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Purple venait de dire sur tout l'UnderNet qu'elle était la fille la plus mignonne de l'école, elle était tellement surprise! Elle était tellement cool, à côté elle avait pas l'air de grand chose… elle avait dû dire ça pour être gentille…

Et comme pour la contredire, Purple la prit soudainement dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai pas réfléchi, je suis idiote… mais je le pense vraiment, tu sais? Je te trouve tellement mignonne et tout…

-P-purple…?

-Si tu veux je peux l'enlever, tu veux sûrement pas que tout le monde voie que tu es prise avec un gros bourrin comme moi, j'ai dû te faire honte, je m'excuse…

-Tu n'es pas un bourrin, tu es tellement cool, Purple! Tellement cool, je sais pas ce que tu trouves à une fille ennuyeuse comme moi…

Fuku sentit les bras autour de sa taille la serrer encore plus fort… puis elle entendit le rire de Purple, de plus en plus fort. Confuse, Fuku recula un peu la tête pour voir l'expression de Purple… et elle vit que celle-ci était en train de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Ce qui rendit Fuku encore plus confuse.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment très fort, Fuku?

Et Purple nicha sa tête dans le cou de Fuku, qui se sentait submergée d'émotions. Des larmes de lave se formaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Alors c'était ça… tout ce temps c'était ça… c'était de l'amour, c'était pour vrai… et ce qu'elle ressentait elle aussi c'était de l'amour, pas juste de l'admiration… Et au moment où elle comprenait ses sentiments, elle apprenait qu'ils étaient partagés!

Elle serra Purple très fort contre elle, et elle lui dit d'une toute petite voix:

-Je t'aime beaucoup, moi aussi.

Et elles continuèrent de pleurer, de rire et de se murmurer des mots doux ainsi pendant un long moment.

O*O*O

Un long moment passa. Le temps était long, alors elles étudièrent ensemble pendant un moment, Purple pratiqua quelques tours acrobatiques sur son skate sous les applaudissements de Fuku, et Fuku lui lut le livre qu'elle traînait dans son sac. Elles mangèrent leur lunch lorsqu'elles eurent faim. Grillby appela Fuku pour prendre de ses nouvelles, les parents de Purple lui envoyèrent aussi un mot.

Apparemment, il y avait un humain dans le coin, et les systèmes de sécurité avaient été activés par Alphys, la scientifique royale. Mais l'humain en question n'avait pas l'air trop dangereux, alors les systèmes seraient sûrement désactivés bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures.

En temps normal, Purple se serait bien emmerdée à être dans un endroit aussi vide et restreint, mais avec Fuku, elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Surtout maintenant qu'elles s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, il lui semblait que la barrière qui les séparait était maintenant tombée, et elles pouvaient maintenant discuter plus ouvertement, plus librement. Fuku restait timide, mais elle n'était plus renfermée sur elle-même.

Elle était tellement contente de paraître "cool" à ses yeux, qu'elle accepte ainsi sans réserves ses airs de garçon manqué… c'est drôle comment, parfois, ce que l'on voit comme notre défaut devient quelque chose de précieux aux yeux de celui qui nous aime!

Finalement, au bout de longues heures, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et les lasers furent désactivés devant un petit humain qui n'avait effectivement pas l'air bien dangereux, et qui alla aussitôt dans la chambre du puzzle. Intriguées, les deux filles restèrent là pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'humain sorte de là et continue son chemin. Après qu'il soit parti, elles se regardèrent un moment, et rirent ensemble.

Peut-être que la barrière qui séparait le monde des monstres et celui des humains allait être brisée bientôt, peut-être pas. Un humain, c'était une énorme nouvelle! Mais peu importe ce qui allait se passer, elles étaient maintenant ensemble pour voir les événements qui allaient en découler

Purple prit la main de Fuku, qui serra les doigts de flamme.

-La journée achève, je suppose qu'on peut rentrer à la maison…

-C'est drôle, je viens de passer des heures coincée avec toi, mais j'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte…

-Moi non plus…

-Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi?

Fuku hocha la tête. Elles se mirent lentement en chemin jusqu'à la rivière, se tenant toujours la main, sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'elles s'étaient finalement avoué le plus important, il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de mots entre elles.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la demande spéciale de raphaepic, qui voulait voir du Mad Dummy X Temmie, après la fin post-pacifiste, dans un centre commercial, avec un caméo à Mettaton. Pour une demande spécifique, c'est une demande spécifique, quand même. XDDD Je dois dire que j'ai eu pas mal de plaisir avec celle-là, j'ai un gros faible pour Mad Dummy de base...^^

Pour le coup, j'ai mis Blooky, Dummy et Mad Dummy sous forme de robots comme Mettaton. Il existe pas mal de fanarts d'eux en version robot après une fin pacifiste, et je dois dire que ça fait bien du bon sens. Pas de raison pour que Mettaton soit le seul fantôme qui puisse s'incarner dans un corps de robot, hein! Alphys a certainement eu le temps de leur faire à chacun un corps. C'est plus facile pour eux de s'intégrer dans le monde humain ainsi, un robot ça fait (probablement) moins peur qu'un fantôme, quand même... même si Mad Dummy ne l'a pas facile.

Je l'ai aussi rebaptisé Maddie... puisqu'il n'est plus un dummy, évidemment. Et Dummy, c'est le dummy qui dit rien au début du jeu, et qui est le cousin du Mad Dummy, justement. Comme on sait pas grand chose sur lui, j'avais pas d'autre idée pour un nom. ^^;

C'est pas mal ça, je vous laisse là-dessus, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Maddie ne s'habituait pas à ce nouveau monde aussi bien qu'il s'était habitué à son nouveau corps. Il y avait tellement de choses qui le mettaient hors de lui: les règles stupides des humains, et les humains stupides qui ne les suivaient pas, et les déchets par terre, et la politique, et les journalistes qui parlent de politique, et les bloggeurs qui parlent de journalistes qui parlent de politique, et la stupide musique à la radio, et la publicité partout, et les cacas de chiens…

Peut-être qu'il était mieux sous terre à traîner dans les déchets, dans son corps de mannequin brisé. Au moins le soleil ne lui brûlait pas les yeux, et il pouvait balancer des couteaux à la gueule de ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Ici il fallait être gentil et poli et ça ne lui faisait vraiment pas. Ses cousins avaient souvent dû le sortir de prison et s'expliquer à des agents de police parce qu'il s'engueulait un peu trop fort avec n'importe qui et pour n'importe quoi…

Pourtant, tout le reste de la famille avait l'air bien mieux à la surface. Alphys avait perfectionné le corps de Mettaton, qui ne surchauffait plus pour rien, et avait offert des modèles personnalisés à tout le monde. Ça au moins c'était bien. Metatton avait son propre talk-show en plus du groupe de musique et son horaire était booké pour les cinq prochaines années. Il avait le succès dont il avait toujours rêvé. Napstablook jouait dans le groupe de Mettaton et faisait du mixage pour pas mal d'autres artistes humains et monstres, et s'il restait toujours plus réservé, préférant être derrière des consoles que sur une scène, il avait quand même une carrière intéressante devant lui. Dummy, toujours aussi ennuyeux, s'était trouvé un boulot de comptable dans une firme. Au moins c'était stable, et avec les capacités de calcul de son cerveau robotisé, il avait l'air très apprécié à son travail.

Mais Maddie… il avait essayé de s'intégrer, pourtant! Mais le travail de bureau lui faisait sauter les plombs (littéralement, Alphys avait dû les décoller avec une spatule), le service à la clientèle c'était à oublier avec son caractère, et il n'avait pas le talent artistique de Mettaton ou Blooky… Pour le moment il s'était trouvé une place à temps partiel sur un chantier de construction… il se disait qu'il avait peut-être de l'avenir en démolition, ça pourrait le défouler… mais il fallait des études et des permis pour tout dans ce putain de monde pourri, pas moyen de juste apprendre un métier sur le tas… et il était vraiment pas fait pour rester assis pendant des heures sur un banc d'école à apprendre un tas de conneries…

Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça paraissait si simple pour les autres? Il était pas idiot, pourtant! Est-ce que l'irritabilité est si grave que ça dans le monde des humains?

Maddie interrompit le cours de ses noires pensées en voyant qu'il recevait un texto de Napstablook, qui l'invitait à venir avec lui au magasin de disques. Il n'aimait pas trop aller là avec lui, il passait des heures à écouter des démos avant de se décider, mais bon, sortir ne lui ferait pas de tort.

Il prit donc l'autobus ("ce */&$? de chauffeur pourrait pas freiner un peu moins brusquement?") pour se rendre jusqu'au centre commercial ("c'est quoi tout ce monde j'ai horreur d'être entassé comme une sardine, c'est pas Noël pourtant!") où il débarqua ("me suis fait bousculer au moins dix fois juste dans le parking bordel!") et rejoignit finalement Napstablook, qui l'attendait devant l'entrée.

-J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre, dit Maddie en s'approchant de son cousin.

-Mais non, je viens juste d'arriver, j'ai pris la voiture…

-T'arrives à conduire ces machins maintenant?

-Je dois pas mal me déplacer pour des contrats de DJ, alors j'ai dû apprendre… j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas? Je pourrais aller te déposer chez toi en revenant si tu veux! Oooooh… j'aurais dû penser à aller te prendre… je suis désolé…

-Ça va, ça va… allons-y à ce magasin…

Toujours aussi peu de confiance en lui-même, celui-là, se dit Maddie. Pourtant il arrivait à gagner sa vie avec sa passion… au moins il avait quelque chose qui le passionnait dans la vie… au moins il arrivait à être quelqu'un…

Les deux robots avançaient dans le centre commercial, sous les regards étonnés des humains. Certains s'arrêtaient même pour les regarder passer. Comme des animaux de foire. Pourtant ça faisait un bon bout que les monstres s'étaient installés à la surface… quels idiots. Maddie envoyait des doigts d'honneur à ceux qui les fixaient trop intensément, alors que Blooky le suppliait d'arrêter.

-C'est de ma faute, disait Napstablook, ils doivent me reconnaître parce que je suis dans le groupe de Metts… ooooooh j'ai horreur d'avoir de l'attention comme ça… j'aimerais pouvoir disparaître comme lorsque j'étais un fantôme…

-Dépêchons-nous avant que je casse la gueule à un de ces imbéciles!

-Oui, oui, dépêchons-nous…

Et ils accélérèrent le pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au grand magasin de musique. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de monde, et dans les hautes rangées, ils attiraient beaucoup moins l'attention. Napstablook se dirigea vers la section électronique, alors que Maddie se dirigeait vers le rock. Il écouta quelques démos, mais comme il n'avait pas d'argent pour un nouveau CD ou rien de superflu, il se lassa vite. Rien de plus chiant que de faire du lèche-vitrines sans rien pouvoir acheter! Mais il avait besoin d'huile pour ses mécanismes, et le centre d'achats avait une quicaillerie...

-Je vais faire un tour à la quincaillerie, Blooky, je te rejoins ici après!

-Tu es sûr que ça ira, tout seul?

-Chuis pas un gamin, fous-moi la paix!

-Ooooooh… ne commence pas de bagarre, surtout!

-Mais non, mais non, je commence rien!

C'est toujours les autres qui commençaient de toute façon. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de se bagarrer, mais c'est comme si tout le monde le cherchait, et puis bon, c'était pas dur de le trouver, hein! Mais pour le moment, c'était encore tranquille. On le fixait un peu, mais rien de plus, maintenant qu'il était seul. Il attirait beaucoup moins l'attention maintenant que le musicien connu n'était plus avec lui. Qui donc s'intéresserait à un stupide robot comme lui à part parce qu'il est un monstre, de toute façon?

-hOOOOOOOOOiiii… HHHOOOOooooOOOiiiiiIII… vou vouler dé flocon Tem? Y son bon mes flokon Tem… hoooOOOOOOOIIIIIiii…

C'était une voix familière, mais beaucoup moins enthousiaste que dans ses souvenirs… intrigué, Maddie tourna le coin, et vit…

Un stand en carton, au milieu du couloir du centre d'achats. C'était bien Temmie qui était là, assise par terre, à tenter d'attirer des clients, mais ne s'attirant que des rires et des regards de pitié. Maddie s'approcha aussitôt de son pas pressé.

-Temmie! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Ça fait depuis la sortie de la montagne que je t'ai pas vue!

-Z'ête qui, vous?

-Ah ouais, j'ai pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés! Tu te souviens du Mad Dummy à la décharge?

Les yeux de Temmie s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit à trembler, ou plutôt vibrer comme seul un Temmie peut vibrer.

-OOOOOOOooooohhHH! T'a un nouvo cors! Sa te va bien, di donque!

Maddie laissa échapper un petit sourire, et s'assit par terre pour être à la même hauteur que Temmie.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Me dis pas que tu essaies de vendre des flocons aux humains?

-J'essai toujour d'allé à l'universiter, mé j'é pa lé sous…

-Avant de penser à aller à l'université, tu devrais d'abord refaire le primaire au complet…

-Lé zumains m'apporte plein de chozes à m'vendre, mè il z'achète pas bocou… sa va pa très bien pour Temmie…

Elle baissa la tête d'un air triste, puis la redressa soudainement en fixant Maddie dans le yeux.

-Pis toi! Koi de 9?

Maddie détourna aussitôt le regard, un peu gêné.

-Oh, pas grand chose, vie de merde dans un monde de merde avec un boulot de merde…

-T'es pa très poli, cé pas mignon du tout!

-J'ai jamais été très mignon de toute façon, ricana Maddie. Mais toi tu es très mignonne, tu devrait peut-être te faire adopter par des humains, j'ai entendu que la plupart des Temmies du village avaient été adoptés…

"Comme des chiots…" ajouta-t-il mentalement. Mais Temmie hocha négativement la tête.

-Temmie est un Temmie libre!... Même si Temmie dors dan zune boite en cartron.

-T'es pas sérieuse, là…

Elle se pinça les lèvres en continuant de le regarder fixement. Elle se forçait visiblement pour ne pas pleurer. Quel monde de merde pour laisser les gens dormir dans du carton dans les rues! Maddie serra les poings.

-Tu veux… dormir chez moi un peu? Jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un truc stable, je sais pas…

Le visage de Temmie enfla et se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'un pouce de celui de Maddie. C'était assez intimidant comme approche, mais Maddie avait l'habitude de l'intimidation et ne broncha pas.

-Vréman?!

-Bah ouais… entre anciens voisins, et entre monstres, et entre GENS CIVILISÉS, on peut bien s'entraider…

Et Temmie sauta aussitôt dans les bras de Maddie, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper par réflexe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des calins, d'habitude quand on lui sautait dessus c'était pour autre chose… Temmie était toute légère, et on sentait les os sous sa peau. L'âme de Maddie vacilla dans sa poitrine à ce contact.

-Allez, on remballe tes trucs et je te ramène chez moi maintenant. T'as besoin d'un repas et d'une douche au plus vite! On verra pour la suite.

Temmie vibra dans ses bras pendant un moment, puis elle hocha la tête et fit disparaître le stand de carton et les Tem flakes dans son inventaire, avant de resauter dans les bras de Maddie, qui s'était redressé. Elle se posa sur son épaule, l'air contente.

-hooOOOOIIII! EN AVAN!111!

Et Maddie alla à l'arrêt de bus en envoyant un texto à Napstablook pour expliquer la situation. Temmie ronronna dans son cou pendant toute la durée du trajet. Elle se sentait en sécurité, visiblement… Maddie répondait aux regards curieux des passants par des regards furieux, et en peu de temps ils étaient rendus chez lui.

-Désolé, j'ai pas trop de bouffe, en tant que machine je prends plutôt de l'énergie… je dois quand même avoir quelques biscuits pour les invités…

-Dé biscuit! J'veu bien dé biskui!

Elle sauta par terre alors que Maddie lui préparait une assiette de biscuits et du thé. Il posa le tout sur la table, puis il installa Temmie sur une chaise avec quelques coussins pour qu'elle soit à la bonne hauteur. Il se mit en face d'elle et la regarda dévorer les biscuits et se brûler la langue avec le thé.

-Cé teeeeeellment bon! Mersi Mad Dummy!11!1!

-Appelle-moi Maddie, je suis plus un Dummy maintenant…

-Maddie! Cé mignon comm nom!

-Ah… merci…

Gêné, il détourna le regard.

-Et t'es meugnon quan t'es pa en train d'gueulé et d'lancé dé couto…

-L-la ferme! Je suis pas mignon et j'ai pas envie de l'être! Et la seule chose qui m'empêche de lancer des couteaux à la gueule des gens, c'est que je veux pas finir mes jours en prison! Blooky et Metts me pardonneraient jamais!

Temmie resta figée un instant, gonfla puis dégonfla, avant de descendre de sa chaise et de se planter devant Maddie, sans rien dire. Celui-ci finit par se calmer en la regardant.

-Pardon, je suis brusque avec toi…

-O moin tu me parle, jen avais tellement assé d'ètre ignorée…

-Oui… c'est sûr… bon, je t'avais parlé d'une douche, il me semble…

Et il l'emmena à la salle de bains. En tant que robot il ne se servait pas de la douche (il était assez résistant à l'eau, mais pas au point de pouvoir s'y baigner!) mais comme c'était un appartement humain à la base, il y en avait bien une. Il lui prépara tout ce qu'il fallait avant de la laisser faire et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui grugeait l'âme en la voyant comme ça? Elle était tellement pitoyable, tellement idiote, tellement bizarre… et pourtant il voyait un peu de lui-même en elle. C'était presque… rassurant de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul qui n'arrivait pas à s'adapter à la surface. Qu'il y en avait des pires que lui. Et qu'il pouvait aider quelqu'un.

Il envoya des nouvelles par texto à Naptsablook qui lui demandait si tout allait bien avec Temmie, et à Mettaton qui en demandait aussi. Blooky avait dû le mettre au courant. C'était bien de voir qu'il avait encore un peu de temps pour la famille malgré son emploi du temps très chargé… après son combat avec l'humain, et qu'Alphys l'ait réparé, il leur avait promis de ne plus les oublier, de ne plus les mettre de côté, et il tenait bien sa promesse, jusqu'à présent. Il pourrait emmener Temmie à son talk-show, tiens… Metts leur gardait toujours une place dans l'audience, il y allait de temps en temps, pourquoi ne pas l'inviter, tiens.

Et puis après… elle pouvait pas rester dans son stand minable au centre commercial, il fallait qu'elle fasse autre chose de sa vie… il se doutait qu'elle ne passerait pas les examens d'entrée pour l'université, même si elle avait les sous pour payer les cours, il lui fallait autre chose… peut-être un truc manuel comme lui, il pourrait peut-être la faire entrer sur le chantier où il travaillait, en attendant de trouver mieux…

Oui, trouver mieux… peut-être pour lui-même aussi, hein! Mais il avait pas trop d'idées… et juste de manquer d'idées comme ça, ça le mettait dans une telle colère! Sans y penser, il prit un couteau dans la cuisine et le balança contre le mur, pour se défouler.

Et le couteau se planta dans le mur… juste à côté du museau de Temmie qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains, une serviette autour du corps. Elle se figea, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers Maddie, tremblante. Lui aussi se sentait trembler de tout son corps.

-Ah merde… j'suis vraiment désolé, Temmie… e-est-ce que ça va?

-hhhhhhooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!111!1!1! Gé une idé!1!1!1!11 Lanse moi d'autre couto!1!11!

-Heeeeeeeiiiiiin?

-Pa sur moi! Mai à côté!

Elle s'écrasa contre le mur, les pattes toutes écartées, et soudain Maddie saisit où elle voulait en venir. Il prit un autre couteau de cuisine et le balança un instant dans sa main avant de le lancer juste sous le bras de Temmie.

-Ça te stresse pas que je t'envoie des couteaux par la gueule comme ça?

-Je sé que t'es très bon avec les couto. J'te voyais pratiqué dans la décharge. Té le meilleur.

Maddie sentit une bouffée de fumée lui sortir par les oreilles. Il prit un petit moment pour se ressaisir avant de prendre un troisième couteau et de le lancer entre les jambes (pattes inférieures?) de Temmie, qui poussa un petit cri de victoire. Il prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui-même, et les couteaux se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Temmie, frôlant ses poils, sans jamais la toucher… jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux accroche légèrement le noeud qui retenait sa serviette, la défaisant et faisant apparaître le corps nu de Temmie.

Maddie se couvrit aussitôt les yeux, extrêmement gêné.

-CHUIS DÉSOLÉ, JE VOULAIS VRAIMENT PAS, JE PENSAIS PAS QUE ÇA ALLAIT TOMBER OH MERDE-

Et soudain il sentit un contact chaud contre sa poitrine… et vit que Temmie s'était collée contre lui, encore nue.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS?

-Moi sa me dérange pa que tu me vois toute nue… ou ke tu m'balance des couto… j'croix que j't'aime bien, Maddie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je t'ai juste donné un peu de bouffe et une douche, pas de quoi sauter dans les bras de n'importe qui!

-Té pa n'importe ki. Té mon sauveur.

-J'suis personne… juste un pauvre type qui croyait se sentir mieux en aidant moins bien foutu que lui…

Temmie grimpa sur sa poitrine pour se mettre à la hauteur de son visage. Elle était soudainement très sérieuse.

-On va s'en sortir ensemble, Maddie. Tu vas voir.

Surpris par l'absence de fautes dans son texte, Maddie se contenta de hocher nerveusement de la tête.

O*O*O

Quelques mois plus tard, dans tout la ville on se préparait pour l'arrivée du cirque le plus populaire du pays, qui faisait sa grande tournée. C'était une troupe réputée, avec des acrobates, des clowns, des magiciens… et récemment, ils avaient engagé deux monstres pour un numéro de lancer du couteau. C'était le nouveau clou du spectacle. Apparemment, le lanceur et sa "cible" vivaient ensemble, mais ils refusaient toutes les demandes d'entrevues. Mais on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

J'avais le goût de m'arracher les yeux en écrivant les fautes de Temmie. J'espère que vous vous en êtes sortis indemnes.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, ceci n'est pas la demande de personne, mais des fois il faut bien que j'écrive pour moi, j'en ai plein des idées de crack ships! Et puis la prochaine demande spéciale ya du Temmie dedans, et j'aurais pas survécu à faire deux fics avec Temmie de suite. XD

Voici donc un pairing de gros crack qui m'obsédait depuis quelques jours: GasterXAlphys. J'vous avertis d'avance que c'est pas particulièrement joyeux, d'autant plus que je situe ça dans l'ending neutre de King Mettaton. Enjoy quand même!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

L'abîme n'était jamais très loin dans ses pensées. Même quand, rationnellement, elle était heureuse, elle ne ressentait rien. Rien d'heureux. Sa conscience lui pesait sur les épaules, elle ne pouvait pas oublier, pas un seul instant. Même quand elle était avec le roi Asgore, cet homme si gentil qui avait tant fait pour elle. Même quand elle était avec Mettaton qui tentait de lui remonter le moral. Même quand elle était avec Undyne qui lui disait qu'elle aimait l'entendre parler passionnément. C'était faux. Tout était faux. Tout n'était qu'une façade.

 _Viens, Alphys, rejoins-moi, je suis si seul, si seul…_

Les horreurs qu'elle avait créées la hantaient. Elle avait tellement voulu que ça marche… et puis… elle avait tenté de les sauver, de les séparer… de les tuer… il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils étaient tous condamnés à… exister, sous cette forme pitoyable. Elle aurait tant voulu que tout s'arrête, les lettres des familles, les cris de ces créatures, le poids de la culpabilité…

 _Laisse-toi tenter par le néant, Alphys, rejoins-moi, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur…_

Elle repensait à son mentor, et elle ressentait bien à quel point elle lui était inférieure. Il avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et elle avait usurpé sa place par des mensonges beaucoup trop faciles. Il n'y avait que des mensonges. Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge sur le point d'être dévoilé à tous.

 _Je ne te jugerai pas pour tes crimes et tes mensonges. J'ai fait pire que toi et tu le sais._

La voix de Gaster lui revenait en tête. Elle n'était qu'une assistante à l'époque, mais il lui semblait qu'il l'aimait bien. C'est lui qui lui avait parlé de la "détermination". C'est lui qui lui avait montré les pouvoirs des âmes humaines. Il lui avait tout appris, tout… et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait avec ces enseignements si précieux… elle avait tout gâché. Et elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de son visage. Seul le son de sa voix lui revenait en tête.

 _Je me sens si seul… et toi aussi, pas vrai, Alphys?_

Il avait une voix si particulière, un accent de windings. C'était difficile à comprendre au début, mais on s'y faisait. Il lui parlait toujours doucement, gentiment. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de son sourire. De son visage. De ses mains. Comme si quelque chose avait été arraché de son esprit. Mais il était tombé dans le Core, et ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Ça ne changerait pas le présent, ni son avenir. Tout était foutu de toute façon.

 _Tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, Alphys. Viens à moi et tu comprendras…_

Il lui semblait sentir sa présence, dans ce laboratoire où ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Parfois elle se tournait, comme s'il était derrière elle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ou bien c'était comme si une main se posait sur son dos pour l'encourager. Mais elle se tournait, et il n'y avait rien. Ou encore il lui semblait entendre sa voix au loin, les paroles tout juste indistinctes. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle aurait pourtant tellement voulu qu'il soit là. Il aurait su quoi faire. Il aurait su démêler toute cette situation. Il n'y aurait pas eu besoin de mensonges, de cachotteries s'il avait été là. Tout aurait été tellement plus… facile. Mais il n'était plus là, il n'était plus rien.

 _Viens à moi et je pourrai t'aider, Alphys…_

Et il lui venait à l'esprit de n'être plus rien, elle non plus. De plus en plus souvent. Elle y avait beaucoup songé après la disparition de son mentor. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter dans les profondeurs de la chute d'eau aux déchets, elle avait rencontré Undyne. Et elle avait aimé Undyne. Puis elle avait rencontré le roi, et elle avait aimé le roi. Et elle leur avait menti à tous les deux, parce qu'elle voulait de leur admiration, de leur amour, de leur amitié, n'importe quoi.

Mais maintenant ils étaient morts tous les deux, avec beaucoup d'autres. Et les six âmes humaines avaient été consumées, et il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour personne.

De toute façon elle n'avait plus d'espoir depuis longtemps.

Maintenant ce n'était pas la chute d'eau aux déchets qu'elle contemplait. C'était le Core. Pourquoi ne pas disparaître comme son mentor? Ça ne prendrait qu'un instant. Elle avait libéré les horreurs du Vrai Labo. Tout allait être exposé. Mettaton la renierait sûrement. Il tentait d'établir une dictature, il lui avait demandé de la rejoindre, mais à quoi bon?

À quoi bon.

Oui, vraiment, à quoi bon.

Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de sauter… mais elle était bien trop lâche pour vivre. Elle se laissa simplement tomber. Il n'y avait personne. Personne pour la voir tomber. Personne pour la voir mourir. Personne qui s'inquièterait vraiment de son sort. Tout le monde allait l'oublier, comme ils avaient oublié son mentor, et ce serait certainement mieux ainsi

 _Alphys!_

Elle se sentit plonger dans le liquide brûlant… mais c'était comme si des bras l'entouraient. Des bras chauds et rassurants. Elle se laissa bercer par cette étreinte alors que sa matière était dissoute dans le néant. Mais étrangement son âme subsistait.

 _-Je t'ai manqué, Alphys?_

Un visage comme un masque à la fois souriant et inquiétant. Et pourtant, Alphys se sentait étrangement rassurée.

-Gaster. Tu étais là tout ce temps?

- _Ma chère, ma tendre Alphys. J'ai été seul dans le néant pendant si longtemps… oh je suis si heureux que tu viennes finalement me tenir compagnie!_

Il n'y avait rien, que l'obscurité, et pourtant elle sentait sa propre présence, pas sa présence physique, mais elle était là, et lui aussi. Elle voyait les mains de Gaster, ses mains si étranges, trouées - comment avait-elle pu oublier? - et ces mains semblaient se poser partout sur son visage - comme si elle en avait encore un! - sa taille, ses bras.

-Je croyais que j'allais mourir… que j'allais finalement mourir… Gaster qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où sommes-nous?

 _-Dans un endroit sombre, obscur et encore plus obscur._

-Tu as toujours été aussi énigmatique, mais j'ai besoin de réponses, Gaster.

La présence de son mentor sembla se resserrer autour d'elle, comme s'il lui faisait une nouvelle étreinte. Ses soucis semblaient s'envoler peu à peu alors que les mains trouées caressaient l'illusion de sa tête.

 _-Nous sommes à la marge de ce monde. Nous sommes presque oubliés. Seuls ceux qui t'ont bien connue se souviendront un peu de toi. Et encore, ils oublieront vite ton nom et ton visage, comme tu as oublié le mien._

-Je suis désolée, Gaster… je suis tellement désolée…

 _-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser._

-Mais je t'ai oublié, et j'ai fait des choses horribles à de pauvres gens qui ne le méritaient pas, et…

- _Tu as fait de ton mieux, Alphys._

Si elle avait encore eu un corps, Alphys aurait sangloté de toutes ses forces. Mais elle sentait qu'elle pleurait malgré tout, ses émotions complètement transparentes dans ce monde d'obscurité. Et elle sentait les doigts de Gaster essuyer les larmes sur son visage, des larmes de néant liquide dans un visage inexistant. Mais elle était bien là, et lui aussi. C'était une sensation étrange de ne plus avoir de corps, mais d'avoir une présence malgré tout.

Elle finit par se calmer. Elle avait eu besoin d'entendre ces paroles depuis longtemps… si longtemps… elle avait eu besoin d'une présence aussi rassurante… elle avait eu besoin de ce néant qui semblait envahir même ses pensées, et qui lui faisait du bien…

Juste de ne penser à rien… rien de mal… rien pour la blesser… rien.

-Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

 _-Rien. Tu pourras observer ce qui se passe dans le monde en regardant les codes. Quand tu pourras les voir, je t'apprendrai à les déchiffrer. Tu connais déjà l'informatique, ça ne sera pas bien difficile._

-Et ensuite?

 _-Rien. La version de toi qui est ici ne retournera pas dans le monde même après le reset._

-Le… reset?

Gaster eut un petit rire, et il enveloppa Alphys de son grand manteau noir. C'était comme du goudron, c'était lourd, c'était envahissant, mais c'était rassurant. Elle se nicha contre lui, contre sa présence noire dans l'obscurité. Il lui semblait reconnaître son odeur, l'odeur de la cologne et du calcium, une odeur qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'à maintenant. Même si ce n'était probablement qu'une illusion.

 _-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Repose-toi, Alphys chérie. Tu peux enfin te reposer vraiment._

Les mains de Gaster continuaient de caresser sa tête, son dos, sa taille, et son visage lui souriait toujours, comme un masque. L'obscurité l'envahissait complètement, et elle se laissait faire. Leurs âmes pâles battaient à l'unisson.

C'était ce dont elle avait besoin, depuis longtemps, si longtemps.

Un monde où plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ses secrets mis à nus devant une âme compatissante.

Aucune conséquence.

Aucun regret.

Rien.

Plus rien.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici une demande anonyme pour du UndyneXTemmie, avec un Temmie bien lourd et crétin, peu avant l'arrivée de l'humain. CRACK CRACK CRACK.

Plus grand chose à dire, à part que j'ai été un peu malade dernièrement, mais là ça va mieux. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-MAIS LÂCHE-MOI SALE BESTIOLE!

-hooOOOOoooOOOOOiIiiiIIIiIIiiIiiiiIIIIIIII!1111111!1!1!111!1!

Undyne agitait frénétiquement son bras musclé, essayant de faire lâcher prise au Temmie qui s'était accroché là, mais rien à faire, c'était comme si la créature était scotchée là.

-Zheeeu t'aimeeeeeeeEEUUUUHHHH uNdYnnnnnNNNNNNE! Lèssss mouah t'faire dé caliiiiiiiiiiIIIIIiiins!11!1!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

O*O*O

Pour bien faire comprendre à nos lecteurs comment nous en sommes arrivés là, faisons un petit retour en arrière, si vous le voulez bien.

C'était une journée ordinaire dans l'Underground, pas meilleure ou mauvaise que d'habitude pour la capitaine de la Garde Royale. Elle avait fait sa ronde dans Waterfall, elle avait entraîné Papyrus dans les bois de Snowdin, elle était passée dire bonjour à Alphys avant d'aller faire son rapport au roi, puis elle était retournée chez elle pour se changer, se faire un petit souper, pratiquer un peu de piano. Normalement elle aurait allumé la télé pour passer le reste de la soirée, mais il n'y avait que des reprises de MTT, et elle n'avait pas trop envie de voir la boîte de métal ce soir-là, surtout pas en reprise. Alors elle se leva, et décida d'aller prendre une petite marche dans le coin.

Elle passa voir Gerson à son magasin, et elle discuta pendant un moment avec la vieille tortue, puis elle poursuivit son chemin, sans but. Elle connaissait Waterfall au complet par coeur de toute façon. Elle avait vécu là toute sa vie, depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un tétard; elle avait nagé dans tous les recoins et remonté le courant comme un saumon; elle avait passé des journées entières à fouiller dans la chute aux déchets pour tenter de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, n'importe quoi…

Ses pas la conduisaient vers le sud. Elle donnait des coups de pied aux champignons au sol pour qu'ils illuminent son chemin. Elle connaissait bien le trajet, mais elle n'avait pas envie de buter sur un truc désagréable, on sait jamais…

-Allons, ma jolie, tu ne veux pas tâter un peu?

-EeeeEEEeeEeEeeeEEErrrRRRRRKKK!11!

-Regarde moi ces beaux muscles, c'est impossible que ça ne soit pas de ton goût!

-Cé pO meugnON du touT!1! BeeeeEEERkkKK!

-Allons, regarde d'un peu plus près!

Undyne soupira et botta les champignons qui illuminèrent la scène qu'elle entendait se dérouler: Aaron avait trouvé un monstre (à peu près) féminin et essayait de la séduire en gros crétin, comme à son habitude.

-Tu vois pas qu'elle est pas intéressée, crétin? s'exclama Undyne. Je pourrais t'arrêter pour harcèlement sexuel pour ça!

-Undyne!

Aaron, surpris, se tourna vers Undyne et recula de quelques pas, gêné.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il. Je voulais juste lui montrer les résultats de mon dernier entraînement, et…

-Et on s'en fout, ça l'intéresse pas plus que le reste. Tu devrais plutôt montrer ça à un spécialiste… comme moi!

Les yeux chevalins d'Aaron s'illuminèrent.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui! C'est le moment…

-... du concours de flexions!

Et les deux monstres musclés échangèrent un large sourire entendu avant de commencer à se gonfler les muscles et à se les montrer sous tous les angles. La petite monstre qui avait été victime des avances d'Aaron avait reculé et les fixait d'un air complètement interloqué. Les flexs devenaient de plus en plus intenses et complexes, et Aaron avait de la difficulté à suivre le rythme de la Capitaine de la Garde Royale… et il finit par se flexer en dehors de la salle.

-Toujours la même chose avec lui, grand parleur, mais aucune technique, dit Undyne en s'étirant un peu pour se remettre l'intérieur en place après toutes ces flexions.

Elle s'avança vers la petite monstre et elle se pencha sur elle en lui souriant de toutes ses grandes dents.

-J'espère qu'il t'a pas trop embêtée, il veut pas faire de mal, mais c'est un grand crétin…

-AaaaAAAAAAaaAAAAAhhhhHHhHHHH!111!

Undyne sursauta, alors que la créature prenait la fuite. C'est bien la peine d'aider les gens, s'ils sont même pas capables de dire merci convenablement… Elle s'étira encore un peu, puis elle rentra chez elle, se fit un thé qu'elle but en lisant un manga que lui avait prêté Alphys, puis elle alla se coucher. C'était une journée pas mal comme les autres, et elle s'endormit facilement, comme d'habitude.

Mais ce n'était pas une journée aussi ordinaire qu'elle ne le croyait. Parce que la créature qu'elle avait rencontrée était une Temmie, et qu'on ne sort jamais complètement indemne d'une rencontre avec un Temmie.

O*O*O

Le lendemain, Undyne se leva et fit sa routine matinale, enfila son armure et sortit… mais aussitôt elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. On l'observait, un regard pesant comme du plomb. La Capitaine se demanda aussitôt si un humain n'était pas tapi quelque part, et elle contacta Alphys, mais la scientifique royale lui dit qu'elle n'avait rien vu sur ses caméras.

Pourtant, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose… Undyne voulut commencer sa ronde, mais la chose en question la suivait, elle le sentait bien. Elle se dirigea vers un couloir désert… et elle envoya des lances magiques dans toutes les directions en même temps! Les lances frappaient les murs, les pierres, les stalactites et les stalagmites, et d'une crevasse finit par émerger en criant…

La petite monstre de la veille.

Undyne la saisit par la peau du cou et la mit à la hauteur de son visage.

-Alors c'était toi qui me suivait depuis ce matin! T'as rien de mieux à faire que de suivre un officier en fonction?

-T'é po un offffficié, t'es un héRo, répondit la créature, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Hein?

-tU ma sAUvé hIer, komm 1 vRAi hÉro!

-C'est juste mon boulot de maintenir l'ordre dans l'Underground…

Undyne ressentait un malaise de plus en plus grand en regardant la créature, qui la fixait en gonflant. Elle détourna le regard, tant c'était insoutenable.

-D'abitUDe j'aIME mIeu lé Jans mignON mé touah t'eS trOOOOOoooOOOOooOO coooooOOoOooooooooooool!11!1!

-Euh… merci?

Temmie se mit à vibrer, et elle avait tellement gonflé que c'était difficile même pour Undyne de la tenir. Elle la lâcha, mais la créature en profita pour s'accrocher fermement à son bras.

O*O*O

Ce qui nous ramène, chers lecteurs, à notre scène du début. Les Temmies sont des créatures généralement inoffensives et possédant peu de DÉTERMINATION, mais très persistantes malgré tout. Undyne l'aurait bien frappé contre le mur pour s'en débarrasser, mais elle n'avait pas le coeur de frapper un si petit monstre, avec si peu de points de vie, et des coeurs dans les yeux.

Elle finit par se calmer, et Temmie monta sur son épaule, où elle s'assit fièrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

-J'vai êtRE Ta + grANde fan!111!

-Super… tu pourrais être amie avec le Monster Kid, tiens… lui aussi passe pas mal de temps à me suivre…

-Et pis j'veUX t'fAir dé bizoux parTOUT!1!

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeuh!?

Temmie frottait sa petite tête contre celle d'Undyne, qui soupira.

-Écoute… Temmie, ou je sais pas trop ton nom…

-MOi c'é Temmie!

-Oui, bon, écoute Temmie… je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais il y a déjà une autre personne à qui j'aimerais faire des bisous partout.

Les coeurs dans les yeux de Temmie semblèrent se briser, et elle se mit à trembler. Undyne, encore plus mal à l'aise, reprit la parole.

-Et puis bon, suivre les gens puis s'accrocher à eux c'est pas la meilleure approche non plus, hm? Mais je crois que tu es sympa quand même. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui sera 100% ton genre, un jour.

-UndYne…

D'énormes larmes coulaient le long du visage de Temmie, et Undyne se sentait désemparée. La créature quitta son épaule et se posa par terre, pleurant toujours des larmes dignes des meilleurs mangas d'Alphys.

-Mais tu peux toujours m'appeler si jamais Aaron ou un autre idiot t'embête, hm?

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Temmie, pour l'encourager un peu. Cela eut un bon effet, et la créature arrêta à peu près de pleurer et lui sourit.

-J'peU qUant mêmE ÊtrE ta + granDE faN?

-Comme tu veux!

-... j'PeuX enkOR avouAr un bizOu?

Undyne soupira, mais elle céda devant l'air suppliant de Temmie.

-Bon, d'accord, mais c'est le dernier, hm?

Et elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue de Temmie… mais au dernier moment, celle-ci se tourna et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la Capitaine, qui recula aussitôt, d'abord surprise, puis furieuse… mais Temmie s'était déjà enfuie en riant.

-Sale bestiole…

Et elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour effacer la sensation des lèvres de Temmie sur les siennes. Elle se sentait toute chaude et rouge. Merde, elle aurait jamais cru que son premier baiser se passerait ainsi…


	11. Chapter 11

La prochaine demande est de Liu Proxy! Parmi tous les os qui m'ont été lancés, j'ai attrapé celui-ci: Flowey X Sans, parce que c'était le plus crack dans le tas. Mais j'avoue que j'ai de la difficulté à envisager ces deux-là romantiquement, hein! ^^; Et puis je voulais pas de non-con, c'est hors de question pour moi dans cette fic, ça tue un peu le but de la chose... alors voyons plutôt les débuts de l'amitié entre un Sans qui aime bien son ending post-pacifiste et un Flowey plus tsundere que psychopathe. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ça avait été plutôt long, mais on avait fini par sortir tous les monstres de sous la montagne. Pour la plupart, ce n'était pas trop compliqué, mais il y avait des cas spéciaux qui demandaient un peu plus de temps. Par exemple les bonhommes de neige, qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer seuls, et qui auraient fondu au passage. Il avait fallu faire venir des camions de congélation pour les déménager là où il fait toujours froid.

Il y avait aussi eu les araignées. Ça n'aurait probablement pas été aussi long, si Muffet n'avait pas insisté pour que ça se fasse en limousine comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de véhicule qui circule très facilement n'importe où, et il avait fallu le décoincer à quelques reprises. Et puis les frais de nettoyage après le passage des araignées avaient été particulièrement élevés.

Et puis… il y avait eu Flowey. Frisk avait fait ses adieux à Asriel, qui ne pouvait maintenir sa forme de gentil gamin bien longtemps, et il était redevenu une fleur sans âme. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ces fleurs" avait-il expliqué. Mais Frisk insistait pour que cette fleur sans âme sorte aussi de la montagne, comme tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, tout seul, au-dessus du corps de Chara à se noyer dans ses regrets et son amertume, non?

"y'mérite pas mieux" se disait Sans, qui observait Frisk qui parlait avec Flowey, de loin. L'enfant avait beau insister, la fleur refusait obstinément, même sans entendre ce qu'ils se disait, Sans le voyait bien. "s'il veut rester ici, qu'il reste et pis c'est tout, c'est son choix…" Mais Frisk était quelqu'un de bien plus déterminé que ça et Sans le savait bien. Il ne repartirait pas sans Flowey.

Soudain le gamin se redressa et retourna vers Sans à l'entrée de la salle. Après l'avoir rejoint, Frisk lui dit que Flowey voulait lui parler.

-à moi? qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien m'vouloir?

Frisk haussa les épaules et hocha la tête négativement. Aucune idée, mais si ça pouvait le convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre, pourquoi pas. Ça serait sympa de sa part en tout cas.

Sans se gratta derrière le crâne en soupirant, puis il finit par traîner ses pantoufles et le reste de sa personne jusqu'au tas de fleurs où la fleur parlante était plantée. Il avait pas particulièrement envie de ramener Flowey, ni de lui parler, et il ne pouvait penser à aucun argument convaincant pour lui dire de venir à la surface avec eux, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir au gamin, 'fallait bien essayer. Un peu.

Et puis il était curieux de savoir ce que Flowey avait à lui dire.

-Ah! C'est le tas d'ordures souriantes! Toujours le même sourire accroché au visage, comme c'est charmant.

Bon finalement il était pas si curieux, il avait juste envie d'étriper cette saleté de fleur. Si une fleur avait des tripes. Vous voyez l'idée en tout cas.

-et toi toujours le même masque souriant aussi, à qui est-ce que tu essaies encore de faire croire que tu n'es qu'une petite fleur innocente? espèce de parricide.

Flowey se cacha la bouche avec ses feuilles et rit de façon exagérée.

-Hohoho, quelle réplique cinglante! À force de parler à des innocents comme Papyrus et Frisk, j'avais oublié à quel point c'est agréable de se prendre de la haine en pleine figure.

-tu s'rais pas un peu maso par hasard?

-Haha, peut-être bien… la gentillesse m'indiffère au plus haut point. Il n'y a que les sentiments négatifs et la violence qui me font encore réagir. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler, Sans.

-hm?

Flowey regarda derrière le squelette pour s'assurer que Frisk était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, puis il s'étira et murmura sur le côté de son crâne:

-Tu ne voudrais pas détruire le monde avec moi?

Les pupilles magiques de Sans s'écarquillèrent… puis il éclata de rire. Tant et si bien qu'il dut s'asseoir par terre et qu'il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arrêter et reprendre son souffle. Flowey avait l'air boudeur.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si drôle, c'était une proposition sérieuse…

-et qu'est-ce qui te ferait croire que j'accepterais un truc pareil, Flowey? demanda Sans, qui essayait toujours de retenir son fou rire.

-Tu as laissé l'humain détruire tout le monde une fois. Et tu n'as même pas sérieusement tenté de le tuer. Tu aurais pu absorber les âmes humaines pour avoir de la force, ou au moins convaincre mon père de le faire. Mais tu n'as rien fait d'utile. Si Frisk n'avait pas fait un reset juste avant la fin, le monde aurait réellement été détruit. Et tu le sais. Tu te souviens de tout ça. Tu m'as traité de parricide, mais c'était dans une autre temporalité, ça. Je n'ai tué personne dans celle-ci. Alors si tu te souviens de ça, tu dois te souvenir du génocide.

Bien sûr. Comment oublier un truc pareil? Sans cessa finalement de rire, et la lueur de ses pupilles s'éteignit. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de tout, mais il savait. Il savait trop bien.

-Tu n'as pas envie… que tout s'arrête? reprit Flowey. Puisque ça ne sert à rien, puisque le reset est inévitable, puisque tu ne peux rien empêcher, rien sauver… tu n'as pas envie de tout détruire? Juste une fois?

Une racine s'enroula autour de l'humérus et du radius de Sans, sous son hoodie. Elle avait jailli de la terre et s'était faufilée directement dans sa manche. Le contact était étrange, ni chaud ni froid, mais très ferme. La racine continuait de grimper le long de son bras, elle devenait une tige, des feuilles s'ouvraient dans sa manche, et c'était une sensation très étrange.

-Ensemble on pourrait y arriver, susurra Flowey. Tes coups auraient finalement de la force, grâce à moi. Tuer les sept premiers humains sera facile. Et après avoir absorbé leurs âmes, on serait une entité divine et on pourrait tout mettre à feu et à sang. Les humains, les monstres. Tout. Et puis il ne resterait plus rien. Le néant. Plus de reset. Plus rien. Le repos total.

-c'est sûr que si tu me parles de repos total, c'est assez tentant, Flowey, dit Sans d'un ton hésitant. mais... j'aime mieux faire une simple sieste sur le canapé du salon pendant que mon frère prépare à manger. mettre le monde à feu et à sang c'est beaucoup trop d'efforts. et puis Toriel me pardonnerait pas, et Frisk me laisserait pas faire…

Flowey soupira et secoua sa tête entourée de pétales.

-Quel dommage… tu avais pourtant tellement de potentiel, Sans! Je croyais qu'on pouvait au moins s'entendre là-dessus. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu tenais autant à ce monde pourri.

-c'est pas si mal une fois qu'on atteint la surface, répondit Sans. tu devrais venir faire un tour et juger par toi-même…

-Non merci, je préfère rester ici avec Chara.

-oh… mais j'insiste!

Et Sans se leva et tira très fort sur son bras, arrachant du sol les racines de Flowey, qui étaient encore accrochées à son bras. La fleur au complet se trouva bientôt hors de la terre et criait de toutes ses forces.

-ARRÊTE ESPÈCE DE TAS D'ORDURES SOURIANTES QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME TRAITER DE LA SORTE DÉPOSE-MOI PAR TERRE TOUT DE SUITE-

-hmmmm… nan. hé Frisk, apporte vite ton pot de fleurs!

Et l'humain s'exécuta aussitôt et apporta un pot de fleur qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion. Il fallut un moment pour que Flowey s'accroche à la terre de ce pot, il criait et s'agitait dans tous les sens, mais il avait besoin de terre en tant que fleur, et il finit par y enfoncer ses racines. Frisk avait l'air content, et serrait le pot contre sa poitrine.

-je suppose que c'est le moment de prendre un raccourci.

Frisk hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Sans les téléporta juste devant la sortie de la montagne, dans le palais du roi. Flowey continuait de se plaindre, un peu moins fort, mais sans arrêt. Sans poussa les grandes portes qui menaient vers le monde extérieur…

Et ils virent aussitôt un magnifique ciel étoilé. Flowey se tut aussitôt. Même lui ne pouvait retenir son admiration devant une telle beauté.

-tu sais, Flowey… j'crois pas qu'on est grand chose ici bas. même si on détruit ce petit monde imparfait, ça sera qu'une étoile de moins dans l'espace. pas de quoi trop s'en soucier. mais si on est en vie, on peut observer les étoiles, et c'est pas mal, déjà…

-... Ce ne sont que des points de lumière dans le noir, répliqua Flowey.

-oui, rien d'autre que des points dans le noir. moi j'aime bien les étudier au téléscope de temps en temps.

Un moment de silence passa, puis Flowey se remit à grogner.

-Vous m'avez emmené dehors, vous êtes contents maintenant?

Frisk hocha positivement de la tête. Sans haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce que je peux retourner auprès de Chara, maintenant?

Frisk hocha négativement de la tête. Sans haussa encore les épaules. Flowey soupira, ses pétales retombant devant son visage découragé.

-Vous allez tenter de me convaincre que ce monde en vaut la peine, c'est ça? Qu'il est pas si mal, qu'il peut être beau, qu'on peut bien s'y entendre tout le monde, les monstres et les humains? Mais je ne ressens rien, je n'ai pas d'âme, ça ne sert à rien, à rien, je ne comprends rien, rien, RIEN à tout ça!

-ça va, c'est pas si grave, répliqua Sans. personne ne comprend grand chose à quoique ce soit de toute façon. chacun se fait l'idée qu'il veut. le monde est assez grand pour ça.

Flowey resta immobile pendant un moment, puis il finit par se redresser les pétales.

-Hmpf! Très bien! Si vous insistez, je vais l'essayer, ce grand monde si vaste. Et ça ne me fera rien du tout!

-bah… même un bon à "rien" comme moi peut vivre ici comme si de "rien" n'était. tu y arriveras en un "rien" de temps, Flowey.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Frisk eut un grand sourire et colla sa joue contre le visage de Flowey qui se laissait faire en roulant des yeux. Sans les regardait, un peu attendri. Ça avait pas demandé tant d'efforts de le convaincre, finalement… et puis s'il avait une nouvelle victime pour ses mauvaises blagues, pourquoi pas.


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée de prendre un tas de pauses comme ça sans préavis, cette fois-ci mon excuse c'est mon retour à l'université, plus un rush à mon travail. J'ai déjà dit que mon travail c'est de faire des hoodies d'Undertale que je vends sur Etsy? C'est super sympa de vivre de ses passions de geek, mais c'est du travail quand même, hein!

La demande du jour est de raphaepic, qui voulait du Monster Kid X Muffet. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Normalement, les gens qui se prenaient dans sa toile ne lui souriaient pas ainsi. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à être terrifiés à l'idée d'être mangés par une araignée. Mais peut-être que sa prise était trop jeune pour bien comprendre la situation. En tout cas, cet enfant lui souriait, et c'était troublant.

Elle avait posé sa toile dans un couloir au hasard, comme d'habitude, et elle avait posté les araignées de garde un peu partout pour faire le guet, et son araignée de compagnie un peu plus loin hors de vue. Elle avait bien cru avoir une proie en début de journée, mais ce n'était que Napstablook qui passait par là, et comme il n'avait pas trop de substance, il était passé au travers des toiles sans trop y faire attention. Le reste du temps, le couloir avait été désert. Elle aurait dû mieux se renseigner, et choisir un endroit plus passant… encore une fois, elle devrait sacrifier quelques unes de ses araignées pour pouvoir se nourrir…

Et puis il était arrivé, sans se douter de rien. Et il s'était pris dans la toile, il avait même trébuché et il était pris au sol, il n'avait pu se tourner pour la regarder que de peine et de misère tant il était bien englué. Mais quand il l'avait vu s'approcher d'elle, il lui avait souri. Quel sourire innocent! Elle n'avait pas pu garder son air menaçant devant tant de candeur… mais il fallait faire ce qu'il y avait à faire...

-Quel beau sourire, mon chéri! se força-t-elle à dire de son habituel ton enjoué un peu sarcastique. Tu ne voudrais pas un peu de thé?

Et sans attendre la réponse de l'enfant, elle versa du thé sur son âme, qui devint d'un beau mauve.

-Ah, ce n'est pas très chaud comme thé! fit remarquer l'enfant. J'aurais cru m'ébouillanter, mais c'était pas assez chaud pour ça… vous pourriez m'en faire chauffer un peu pour que je le boive? J'ai un peu soif...

Muffet contempla sa théière pendant un petit moment, distraite par la réflexion de l'enfant, avant de se ressaisir.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as des choses plus importantes à faire que de te soucier de la température du thé?

-Pourquoi? C'est important de servir le thé à la bonne température, non? À moins que ça soit du thé glacé… mais il faudrait qu'il soit glacé… mais j'aimerais bien un thé glacé, c'est meilleur quand on a soif, et j'ai plutôt soif…

-Désolée, mon chéri, je n'aime pas les choses glacées.

-Ah… d'accord.

L'enfant avait l'air déçu, et Muffet se prit à avoir un peu pitié de lui. C'était tellement déstabilisant d'avoir devant soi quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur, et surtout qui n'avait pas peur de s'exprimer et de montrer ses émotions…

-De toute façon, comment pourrais-tu boire une tasse de thé alors que tu es attaché? Tu ne pourrais même pas prendre la tasse!

L'enfant eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Ça change pas grand chose pour moi.

Muffet observa un peu mieux l'enfant pris dans ses toiles… et elle remarqua que sous ses liens, il n'avait pas de bras. Horrifiée, l'araignée porta ses nombreuses mains à sa bouche.

-Oh, pauvre chéri… je suis désolée…

-Je n'ai jamais eu de bras, ça ne me manque pas. Je trouve toujours un moyen d'avoir ce que je veux et de me rendre un peu partout.

Et il lui sourit de nouveau, un large sourire. Toujours sous le choc de voir l'absence de bras de ce pauvre enfant, chose totalement inconcevable pour une créature pourvue d'autant de pattes, Muffet avait de plus en plus de mal à se ressaisir. Elle devait l'attaquer et le manger, son araignée de compagnie avait faim! Mais un pauvre enfant, sans bras et sans défense, qui lui souriait si innocemment, c'était dur de s'y mettre…

Elle finit par se décider, et elle commença une première séquence d'attaque, sans y mettre trop de coeur et de pâtisseries. L'enfant s'écartait de son mieux, bondissant de fil de toile en fil de toile pour éviter les attaques.

-Waaah! J'ai soif, mais j'ai pas si faim!

Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de peur dans sa voix, juste de la surprise. Et il n'attaquait pas en retour, même si c'était son tour.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mon chéri?

-Non, pas vraiment…

-Je veux te manger.

L'enfant cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas trop bien comprendre. Muffet, des larmes montant à ses nombreux yeux tant elle était frustrée, lui fit une nouvelle attaque, plus intense, qu'il évita de justesse.

-Comment on peut manger quelqu'un? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

Simplement curieux. Toujours pas effrayé.

-Eh bien… je l'attrape, je l'affaiblis et je le mange. Je mange vivant, les monstres en poussière ne m'intéressent pas.

Et elle montra ses longs crocs pour bien illustrer ses propos. L'enfant acquiesça, comprenant enfin. Il comprenait, mais il n'avait toujours pas peur…

-J'aurais préféré boire un peu de thé… avec vous…

Muffet, qui s'apprêtait à lancer sa prochaine attaque - la petite araignée à ses côtés avait déjà levé sa pancarte - s'interrompit en entendant ses mots et échappa ses croissants par terre.

-Quoi?!

-J'vous trouve tellement cool! Mais pas comme Undyne, c'est dur d'être aussi cool qu'Undyne… vous êtes cool de façon élégante! Prendre le thé c'est élégant et distingué, non?

Muffet se surprit à rougir, et elle se cacha le visage avec deux paires de mains.

-Mes proies ne m'ont jamais complimentée pour mon élégance… Oh, quel vilain charmeur…

L'enfant n'avait pas trop l'air de comprendre, et il resta là à regarder Muffet… quand soudain l'araignée géante de compagnie sortit de son coin et tenta de le mordiller! L'enfant recula à mesure que la toile se faisait aspirer dans la bouche remplie de dents, tandis que Muffet regardait, atterrée. Et lorsque l'araignée de compagnie finit son attaque sans avoir pu toucher l'enfant, elle se surprit à pousser un soupir de soulagement.

C'était dur de manger quelqu'un qui parlait trop. Et qui souriait. Et qui voulait bien prendre le thé avec vous.

C'était dur d'être le genre de monstre qui se nourrit d'autres monstres. C'était pour ça que la plupart du temps les araignées se mangeaient entre elles. La plupart de ses pâtisseries étaient faites pour que les autres monstres les achètent, mais ce n'était pas des recettes qui pouvaient satisfaire les araignées elles-mêmes. Souvent, quand elle attrapait quelqu'un, on la payait pour qu'on l'épargne, mais elle ne pouvait pas manger de l'argent. Elle le mettait de côté pour financer le déplacement des araignées de Ruines, évidemment, il fallait réunir les deux clans depuis trop longtemps séparés. Mais elle avait faim, elle avait souvent faim, elle avait tellement faim…

-Tu n'as toujours pas peur, mon petit chéri? Je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je veux te manger… tu as vu comment mon animal de compagnie a faim aussi…

-Vous pouvez me manger si vous voulez.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton si innocent, si indifférent. Il ajouta, en voyant l'air éberlué de Muffet:

-J'ai un peu l'habitude d'avoir mal à force de tomber partout. J'peux vous donner un bout de queue, ça va repousser et ce n'est pas trop douloureux, c'est un truc de lézard. Si vous pouvez manger ça… et puis on prendra le thé?

Bon, ça y était, il avait gagné. Il était trop innocent. Trop adorable. Elle interrompit le combat en l'épargnant, et elle s'approcha de lui pour arracher les toiles qui le retenaient sur place.

-Tu auras du succès auprès des filles quand tu seras un peu plus grand, toi.

-Ah bon?

-Tu es vraiment à croquer.

Et elle le serra dans ses nombreux bras. Il était juste trop adorable, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se laissait faire, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment rendre cette étreinte. Puis elle se redressa, prit un calepin et un stylo dans ses poches, et elle griffonna dessus avant de le glisser dans le col du pull sans manches de l'enfant.

-Je te laisse partir pour l'instant, dit-elle. J'ai beau avoir faim, je n'ai pas le coeur à te manger maintenant. Mais je t'ai donné un rendez-vous. Pour le thé, et pour ce bout de queue. Tu as intérêt à venir, sinon j'envoie mes araignées te dévorer en entier.

Il hocha la tête d'un air déterminé.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille, et une fille tellement élégante, c'est sûr que je vais être là! Je vais mettre mes plus beaux vêtements!

Et il lui sourit à nouveau, un large sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents, avant de partir. Il trébucha une fois, mais il se redressa et trotta hors de la pièce.

Muffet soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon...


	13. Chapter 13

*gros soupir* Bon eh bien voici, copiée-collée, la demande de whitefri2z: "SS!Chara qui fait une fixation sur UF!Frisk, lui même étant intéréssé par SS!Asriel, qui lui préferait sortir avec le Frisk d'UnderTale normal, mais celui d'une run génocide (je précise qu'il n'est pas corrompu par Chara, mais que celui-ci n'est plus la car lui est raisonnable et refuse de rester avec un génocidaire), eeeet celui la est prêt a tout pour sortir avec SS!Chara."

SÉRIEUX, DUDE. Est-ce que tu me détestes? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Si je t'ai fait quelque chose faut que tu m'en parles, je suis super ouverte, hein? Faut pas faire souffrir les gens comme ça, c'est du sadisme, là. (Non, je déconne, là, j't'en veux pas pour vrai. XDDDD)

Mais bon. Je dois avouer que j'ai calé pendant un moment sur ce que j'allais faire avec ça. Bon déjà on va démêler un peu… alors:

StoryShift Chara - UnderFell Frisk - StoryShift Asriel - Undertale Frisk génocidaire - StoryShift Chara et hop on recommence la boucle.

Et puis m'est venue une idée de génie. Vous savez que je suis une trash finie d'Undertale, mais je vous apprends que je suis aussi une idolu trash. Googlez l'expression si vous savez pas de quoi je parle. Et vous allez en subir les conséquences. En fait vous allez aussi subir un paquet d'autres trucs débiles et je m'en excuse pas.

SÉRIEUSEMENT PAS PLUS DE TROIS PERSOS ET DEUX UNIVERS ALTERNATIFS À LA FOIS DANS LES PROCHAINES DEMANDES SINON BEN J'LE FAIS PAS ET PIS C'EST ÇA. BON. FINI L'NIAISAGE, STI.

*remballe son accent québécois et se met "sérieusement" à écrire* Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Mettaton avait une carrière florissante depuis que les monstres avaient pu rejoindre la surface. Son groupe de musique remplissait des stades entiers, il animait une émission de variétés qui attirait des millions de téléspectateurs chaque soir, il avait sorti une collection de vêtements, trois parfums et une nouvelle huile à moteur très populaire. Mais l'ambitieux robot avait envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.

Il avait le succès qu'il méritait grâce à son charisme, ça allait de soi. Mais pourrait-il emmener quelqu'un d'autre vers la même gloire? Il avait envie d'être un gérant. Il avait de bons contacts partout, ça pourrait définitivement marcher. Et cela ne ferait que confirmer son génie.

Lorsqu'il annonça les auditions pour former une groupe d'idols, des milliers de monstres et d'humains se bousculèrent en espérant être choisis par la star robotique. Mais… il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Personne n'avait l'étincelle qu'il fallait pour briller autant que lui. (Bon, ça allait de soi. Pour briller presque autant que lui, oui, ça c'est mieux.)

O*O*O

Un jour, alors qu'il commençait à être un peu découragé et qu'il pensait sérieusement à laisser tomber cette idée de groupe d'idols, il reçut la visite d'un monstre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci disait se nommer W.D. Gaster, et il affirmait qu'il était un spécialiste pour trouver les gens intéressants là où il le fallait.

-Un recruteur professionnel?

-Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Gaster en étirant un large sourire sur l'espèce de masque qui lui servait de visage.

Il dégoulinait un peu partout comme du goudron sur la moquette, et Mettaton se demandait s'il devait prendre ce type au sérieux, mais il n'avait rien à perdre, et il décida de lui faire signer un contrat de travail.

-Alors, où voulez-vous faire un scouting, mon cher Gaster? demanda Mettaton aussitôt le contrat signé. J'ai déjà fait des auditions sur tous les continents, où allez-vous chercher pour trouver la perle rare?

-Oh c'est très simple, répondit Gaster avec son étrange accent de windings. Si ce monde n'a plus d'artistes intéressants, il suffit d'aller voir dans un autre monde.

-Un… autre monde?!

La matière liquide qui semblait composer le corps du monstre sembla s'étirer et remplir la pièce, et Mettaton paniqua sérieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Gaster dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Mettaton, un petit passage par le Néant est nécessaire pour arriver à un autre monde. Ce n'est que momentané.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir, j'ai failli avoir une attaque!

-Les robots ont des problème cardiaques? Intéressant. Il faudra que j'étudie cela un jour.

Mettaton avait l'impression que son nouvel employé se jouait de lui, mais déjà l'obscurité se dissipait pour laisser place à un décor enneigé qui lui était étrangement familier. Mais à quoi est-ce que ça servirait de venir à Snowdin, alors que tout le monde était sorti de sous le Mont Ebott?

Pourtant, il y avait du monde dans le village, qui était illuminé de toutes parts. Il y avait des chiens, et il reconnaissait la plupart des villageois. Et dans la maison au bout du village, il s'attendait à trouver les frères squelettes, et…

Au lieu de voir Papyrus et Sans, il rencontra devant cette maison deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues de sa vie (est-ce qu'un fantôme dans un robot ça compte vraiment comme vivant?) et ce fut aussitôt le coup de foudre. Enfin, artistiquement, pas amoureusement, quand même, il était pas pédo et il était pas là pour ça. Tout ça pour dire: il savait qu'il voulait de ces deux gamins dans son groupe d'idols. Il s'avança aussitôt vers eux en leur faisant le sourire le plus invitant possible.

-Bonjour! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, mais j'aurais une proposition pour vous deux…

-Qui êtes-vous pour vous adresser à un Dieu de façon aussi familière? s'exclama le premier gamin, un enfant-chèvre à la fourrure immaculée.

-Haha, Rei t'es tellement cool…

-Je t'avais dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, Chara!

Définitivement, ils étaient adorables. L'humain qui se la jouait cool, les mains dans les poches, et l'enfant-chèvre au regard étincelant…

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait de faire partie d'un groupe d'idols? reprit patiemment Mettaton.

-Des idols? répéta l'humain nommé Chara, incrédule. Quoi, vous voulez qu'on danse avec des jupes courtes à froufrous et qu'on chante des conneries sur l'espoir et les rêves de jeunesse devant une foule de mecs qui bavent?

-Chanter sur l'espoir et les rêves! s'exclama l'enfant-chèvre, les yeux encore plus brillants.

Il s'approcha de Mettaton d'un air intéressé, et celui-ci lui expliqua ce qu'il pensait faire comme groupe, comme chansons, comme danses, comme spectacles. Chara restait un peu plus loin, les mains dans les poches de son hoodie, en faisant semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser. Le gamin (qui finit par se présenter à Mettaton sous le nom d'Asriel) était définitivement intéressé à devenir une idol, et il avait tellement de potentiel, avec son apparente confiance en lui, sa façon de se prendre pour un dieu destructeur, sa nature bonne et innocente…

Asriel finit par se tourner vers Chara, et il s'accrocha à son bras en lui demandant:

-Tu veux bien faire ce groupe avec moi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je jouerais à la poupée musicale?

-Oooooh, s'il te plaît, Chara, ça va être tellement amusant, mais je ne m'amuserais jamais autant si tu n'étais pas là…

Mettaton sourit en voyant Chara rougir et ramener son capuchon devant son visage. L'humain finit par accepter de se joindre au groupe, comme si le coeur n'y était pas, mais il semblait bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire quelque chose s'il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à son frère, même s'il devait râler avant de s'y mettre. Du pur et dur tsundere, les fans allaient adorer, se disait Mettaton.

Les enfants prirent le temps de prévenir leurs parents qu'ils avaient un nouveau boulot, et qu'ils iraient vivre "en ville" avec leur nouveau patron. Apparemment, ces deux gamins avaient beaucoup de liberté depuis qu'ils vivaient seuls, car les parents acceptèrent sans aucun problème. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires, et ils s'apprêtèrent à suivre ce robot et son "recruteur" à texture de goudron qu'ils venaient de rencontrer vers un nouvel univers. Décidément, l'auteure de cette fic se permet tous les raccourcis.

O*O*O

Gaster les fit atterrir (après le passage nauséeux obligatoire dans le Néant) dans un monde beaucoup plus sombre. L'air même qu'ils respiraient semblait lourd et plein de menaces. Ils étaient dans la forêt enneigée, probablement non loin de Snowdin, mais visiblement pas le Snowdin chaleureux qu'ils connaissaient...

Le groupe hétéroclite rencontra quelques monstres qui les attaquèrent aussitôt sans poser de questions. Chara, malgré sa condition humaine, savait utiliser une magie en forme de couteaux, pas très forte mais assez nombreuse pour faire des ravages parmi les monstres de bas niveau qui finissaient par s'enfuir avant de finir en poussière. Quand ils revinrent en troupeau, Mettaton balança quelques bombes dans le tas et ils finirent par les laisser tranquilles.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on va trouver quelqu'un d'intéressant par ici, Gaster? demanda le robot qui en avait déjà marre de se battre.

-Faites-moi confiance, vous ne serez pas déçu, répondit Gaster en tournant vers lui son inquiétant masque souriant.

Ils avancèrent entre les arbres aux branches cassées, sur un chemin étroit qui menait vers le village. Il y avait des traces de pas sur le chemin, et ils finirent par arriver devant un petit monticule de pierres, qui semblait former une petite cavité à l'abri de la neige. Et dans cet abri se trouvait un humain à moitié congelé, des fleurs dorées collées un peu partout sur ses mains et son visage.

Chara et Asriel se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'aider, Asriel le prit dans ses bras chauds et doux pour le réchauffer, tandis que Chara lui donnait un lapin à la cannelle sorti de son inventaire. Et Mettaton remarqua que les fleurs dorées n'étaient pas collées là, mais semblaient pousser de sa peau. Quel humain… exotique! Il le fallait dans son groupe!

L'humain reprenait peu à peu conscience, et il se défit de l'étreinte d'Asriel dans un sursaut. Il recula jusqu'au fond de la cavité de pierre, tremblant nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?! s'exclama l'humain aux fleurs d'une voix à la fois fatiguée et suppliante.

-On te veut pas de mal, dit Chara en faisant un sourire engageant.

-J'ai une offre à te faire pour te faire sortir de cet endroit affreux, ajouta Mettaton. Que dirais-tu de devenir une idol dans un groupe de musique?

-... vous me faites marcher.

Et l'enfant se renfrogna encore davantage. Chara éclata de rire et lui tapota affectueusement la tête.

-Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais c'est pas faux son histoire, il a vraiment un plan de carrière pour un groupe de gamins de l'Underground… et puis ça peut pas être pire que de congeler ici, non?

Asriel lui ouvrit les bras, et l'enfant hésita un moment avant de se blottir contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur, et peut-être autre chose, vu les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Du réconfort, de l'amitié de la confiance, oui, peut-être…

-D'accord, je vous suis. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai vu un humain, ou juste… quelque chose qui n'essaie pas automatiquement de me tuer en me voyant. Des… idols, c'est ça?

-Oui, tu vas voir, on va chanter sur l'amour, l'espoir et les rêves en dansant, ça va être génial! expliqua Asriel.

-Vous m'avez bien redonné espoir en cette vie en tout cas…

Et l'humain, toujours accroché à Asriel, se redressa, prêt à quitter ce monde maudit.

O*O*O

Il manquait toujours un membre pour compléter le groupe tel qu'imaginé par Mettaton, mais ils revinrent malgré cela dans le monde pacifiste où il était la star, pour donner des soins médicaux à Frisk principalement. Il semblait que les fleurs faisaient réellement partie de son corps, et tenter de les couper ou les arracher provoquait une douleur insoutenable. Frisk refusait s'expliquer comment elles étaient apparues là, et l'enfant était visiblement traumatisé de son passage dans ce monde où c'était "tuer ou être tué". Mais après avoir guéri ses engelures et l'avoir nourri, il se portait beaucoup mieux et il accepta pleinement de faire partie d'un groupe d'idols avec Chara et Asriel.

Chara semblait avoir pris Frisk en affection - l'enfant au hoodie n'avait pas vu d'humain depuis longtemps, et Frisk était le genre de personne qu'on ne peut pas vraiment abandonner…

De son côté, Frisk semblait surtout rechercher la présence d'Asriel. Il semblait avoir pris goût à ses calins, et si Asriel y répondait en toute amitié, Frisk semblait y rechercher autre chose…

Ah, les amours de jeunesse! s'exclama mentalement Mettaton. Mais les trois enfants s'entendaient bien malgré leurs préférences de plus en plus évidentes. Décidément, ce groupe allait être du tonnerre!

Le robot faisait maintenant suffisamment confiance à Gaster, et il l'envoya seul chercher la dernière personne pour compléter le groupe. "Il faut un petit démon pour contraster avec ces petits anges", telles étaient les instructions. Lorsque l'être de goudron revint du Néant, cependant, Mettaton vit quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ainsi…

C'était Frisk, le Frisk qu'il connaissait, le Frisk de son univers… et pourtant ce n'était pas la même personne. Celui qu'il connaissait n'avait pas cette lueur démente dans son regard… les mains couvertes de poussière… un couteau dans les mains…

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez ramené là, Gaster?

-Un Frisk génocidaire.

-PARDON?

-Ce n'est pas vous qui vouliez un petit démon pour constraster avec ces petits anges?

-Oui, mais c'était une figure de style, je voulais un _bad boy_ , un délinquant, pas un meurtrier!

L'enfant eut un sourire en coin de maniaque, et s'apprêta à sauter sur le robot pour lui faire sauter les boulons avec son couteau… mais une dizaine de couteaux magiques l'arrêtèrent en plein vol. Chara était intervenu juste à temps.

-Oh, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi, on dirait…

Et un long combat commença entre le Frisk génocidaire et Chara. Éberlué, Mettaton les regardait faire. C'était assez impressionnant, il faut dire. Un vrai couteau contre un gros tas de couteaux magiques, et deux gamins champions de l'esquive. Si on pouvait dompter ce Frisk, juste assez pour qu'il ne tue personne, ça serait du très bon spectacle. Et puis tant qu'il ne tuait personne dans ce monde-ci, ils pourraient éviter les poursuites déplaisantes. Un scandalde de temps en temps c'est bien pour un artiste, mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, quand même.

Attirés par le bruit, les autres gamins débarquèrent dans la pièce. Asriel voulut s'interposer pour interrompre héroïquement le combat, mais le Frisk fleuri et Mettaton le retinrent aussitôt.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, entre Asriel qui criait qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal, Frisk-fleuri qui gémissait à cause de son traumatisme de violence, Gaster qui ricanait dans son coin et Mettaton qui se demandait s'il fallait appeler la police ou l'armée ou autre chose… Chara et Frisk arrêtèrent leur combat et tombèrent en même temps d'épuisement. Les deux avaient un HP très bas et du sang partout, mais ils étaient en vie.

Mettaton profita de la faiblesse du Frisk maniaque pour l'attacher bien solidement sur une chaise, pendant que les autres soignaient Chara.

-Bon, on fait quoi, on le retourne dans son monde, ou bien on le garde? demanda Mettaton une fois Chara une fois soigné.

-Il a besoin de traitements psychologiques, et de tout l'amour qu'un dieu peut lui donner, pas d'être rejeté comme un déchet! s'indigna Asriel en se gonflant le torse.

-... T'es pas sérieux, là, Rei?

Chara mit ses mains dans les poches trouées de son hoodie maintenant déchiré de toutes parts, avant de s'éloigner en grognant. Mettaton se tourna vers Frisk-fleuri, qui semblait très hésitant, mais qui finit par répondre:

-J-je suis d'accord avec Asriel. Il faut lui laisser une chance, il peut sûrement être rééduqué…

Le Frisk attaché sur sa chaise reprit conscience, et aussitôt il chercha Chara du regard.

-Où est le type aux couteaux? J'ai eu tellement de plaisir à combattre! JE VEUX RECOMMENCER!

En voyant la lueur maniaque dans son regard, Mettaton se dit que la rééducation ne serait pas facile, mais peut-être serait-il possible de négocier…

-Frisk, c'est bien ça?

-Oui? Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, le robo-travelo? Tu m'intéresses pas, je sais c'que tu vaux vraiment au combat, je veux le type aux couteaux!

Mettaton serra les poings, mais ne broncha pas.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire. Si tu fais partie de mon groupe d'idols, je te laisserai combattre Chara une fois par jour.

La voix de Chara se fit entendre de loin:

-MAIS QUEL GENRE DE DEAL VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DANS MON DOS, LÀ?

Cependant, Frisk s'agitait d'un air excité sur sa chaise.

-Ce que vous voulez, j'adore déjà ce Chara!

-Il faudra pratiquer des danses, du chant, donner des entrevues, participer à des émissions de variété, sans attaquer personne sauf Chara, et juste une fois par jour, ça te va?

-J'AI PAS DONNÉ MON ACCORD! gueula Chara.

-MOI OUI! répliqua Frisk. J'suis partant, ça me semble plus amusant que de répéter encore une autre route génocide, ça commençait à me lasser, tout ça…

Et c'est ainsi que les quatre gamins les plus différents furent réunis dans le même groupe d'idols.

O*O*O

Alors commencèrent les répétitions de chant et de danse. Mettaton supervisait les leçons lui-même, le groupe lui tenait à coeur. Et il avait engagé pas mal de gardes de sécurité (beaucoup de chiens anciennement membres de la Garde Royale, et même Undyne elle-même) pour surveiller les combats quotidiens de géno-Frisk et Chara. Mais comme ils étaient généralement épuisés après toutes les pratiques du jour, ceux-ci s'éternisaient beaucoup moins que leur premier combat.

Il semblait que la violence était la façon dont Frisk montrait son affection pour Chara, car le reste du temps il était très amical et enjoué envers le gamin au hoodie, qui cependant ne partageait pas vraiment cette affection. Asriel tentait toujours de convaincre géno-Frisk des bienfaits de la non-violence, de l'amour au lieu du LOVE, mais celui-ci lui faisait la sourde oreille. Frisk-fleuri devait le consoler assez souvent, et ça semblait lui donner un certain plaisir.

Malgré les différends, les gamins progressaient. Il était temps de rendre le projet public… mais il fallait un nom pour le groupe. Mettaton se creusa la tête pendant un bon moment. Il avait sur les bras quatre pré-adolescents dont trois humains au genre plutôt douteux (apparemment que Chara était une fille et les Frisk étaient des garçons, mais tous portaient indifféremment la jupe ou le pantalon et se référaient de la façon la plus neutre possible). Asriel, lui, était clairement un garçon, mais vu son foulard arc-en-ciel (il était gay, pas de doutes) et son ravissement à porter des costumes froufroutants d'idols, il était plutôt du genre fluide.

C'était un concept intéressant pour Mettaton, ayant lui-même basé sa carrière sur son look de robot queer. Mais en même temps, comment rendre le concept "neutre" intéressant d'un point de vue commercial? Et déjà, quel nom pour un groupe aussi différent?

Il finit par avoir un coup de génie: quel meilleur pronom neutre que "camarade"? (Oui, l'auteure en avait parlé quelques chapitres plus tôt, et l'auteure ose. On m'a donné le genre des persos trop tard, j'avais déjà cette idée de merde. XD ) C'est ainsi que bientôt, dans toutes les grandes villes du monde, on annonçait en grande pompe le premier single des Camarades, la nouvelle sensation tout droit venue des productions MTT.

O*O*O

Et voici le single! Sur l'air de Yume no Tobira de μ's, allez tout le monde en choeur!

La porte de nos rêves  
Celle que j'ai toujours désirée,  
En cherchant la connexion  
Entre toi et moi

Yes! Crois en toi-même, crois en tout le monde  
Demain nous attend derrière la Barrière

Yes! Les étoiles de sauvegarde tombent sur nos poitrines  
Brille… quand tout te semble perdu, reset!

Quand j'étais perdu, ton sourire m'a encouragé;  
Ton sourire est le plus beau  
Alors j'avance petit à petit  
La clé de ma détermination est là.

La porte de nos rêves,  
Tout le monde la recherche  
Souhaitant trouver le sens  
De notre rencontre  
La porte de nos rêves,  
Je continue de la chercher  
C'est le moment pour toi et moi  
De sortir de cette montagne

Chance! Ma propre âme, les âmes de tout le monde  
Se chevauchent et s'entremêlent, grandissent ensemble

Chance! Laissons-nous porter par la vague de l'espoir  
C'est merveilleux… ce pouvoir d'atteindre la fin que l'on veut

Mes yeux sont le miroir de mon âme,  
Imprime-y ton sourire;  
Bientôt est-ce que tout cela ne sera qu'un souvenir?  
Ne pense pas au prochain reset.

Le futur de l'espoir  
Personne ne sait où il est  
Je cours pour le trouver  
Je suis déterminé  
Le futur de l'espoir  
Si tu continues de le suivre  
Une porte s'ouvrira  
Entre ton monde et le mien

La porte de nos rêves,  
Tout le monde la recherche  
Souhaitant trouver le sens  
De notre rencontre  
La porte de nos rêves,  
Je continue de la chercher  
C'est le moment pour toi et moi  
De sortir de cette montagne  
Ce n'est que le prologue de notre vie

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Bon, j'arrête ce one-shot maintenant, c'est déjà plus long que ce que je veux écrire normalement pour cette fic, et je me suis déjà assez cassé la tête comme ça. Je me suis quand même amusée avec toutes ces conneries. XD

Mais ouais, plus jamais de fics avec autant de persos d'univers différents, je veux bien faire des demandes spéciales de crack ships, mais si vous voulez un minimum de qualité dans le nombre de pages que je peux vous donner, il faut pas exagérer.


	14. Chapter 14

La prochaine demande est de RedBloodAlice, qui voulait un délire entre Chara, Frisk et les trois boss finaux du jeu. Comme ma fic, de base, a pour but de faire des crack ships… eh bien on va essayer de faire ça de façon délirante. Pour le coup, les humains sont de jeunes adultes… pas très grands. En tout cas ils sont en âge de consentement éclairé, bon. Et encore une fois, ce sont des camarades, mais bon, on va bien se débrouiller, hein!

En passant je fais les demandes dans l'ordre mais ne vous en faites pas, votre tour viendra tôt ou tard! L'université et le boulot m'occupent pas mal, mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis!

Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La voix tonitruante de l'annonceur se fit entendre dans le micro. Dans toute la salle, et dans tous les salons, de chaque téléviseur, résonnèrent du titre du programme préféré de toute la nation, humains et monstres:

-BIENVENUE À "COUP DE FOUDRE"!

Les applaudissements de la foule sur place étaient déjà assourdissants, mais l'annonceur continuait son speach habituel:

-Voici votre animateur préféré, le seul, l'unique, le magnifique… METTATON!

Sous une pluie de confettis brillants, la star robotique fit son entrée. Il portait une magnifique robe noire moulante et un énorme boa de plumes d'un rose éclatant. Les applaudissements devinrent pratiquement une ovation.

-Et son co-animateur, le plus cool d'entre les cool… PAPYRUS!

Le squelette suivit, vêtu d'un complet en paillettes roses assorti au look du robot. Les deux animateurs se serrèrent la main d'un air complice, firent des saluts à la foule en délire et aux caméras, puis se placèrent au centre du plateau, sous les projecteurs.

-Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue comme à chaque semaine à «Coup de foudre», le programme où l'on trouve le véritable amour! s'exclama Mettaton.

-Cette semaine, poursuivit Papyrus, nous recevons des invités très spéciaux, trouvés dans différentes timelines et réunis sur un même plateau juste pour votre plaisir!

-Nous vous rappelons les règles de notre jeu, dit Mettaton. Nous avons deux candidats… candidates… enfin on est pas trop sûrs de leur genre, mais on a deux magnifiques humains, qui devront choisir entre trois potentiels amoureux. Ceux-ci seront cachés derrière des panneaux afin que leur apparence n'influence pas le choix. Les humains pourront poser des questions aussi indiscrètes qu'ils le veulent, mais ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'émission qu'ils pourront choisir et voir l'élu de leur coeur.

-Nous avons formé beaucoup de couples solides au fil des émissions, et nous espérons qu'encore une fois, nos candidats ressentiront eux aussi… le COUP DE FOUDRE!

La foule reprit ces derniers mots en les criant, habituée.

-Alors sans plus attendre, nous vous présentons notre premier candidat… candidate… bref, voici Frisk!

Et un petit humain au chandail rayé bleu et rose sortit des coulisses, l'air de se demander un peu ce qu'il faisait là. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés, et son teint était un peu jaunâtre, mais c'était une créature plutôt mignonne.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Frisk! dit Mettaton en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Alors, pour casser un peu la glace: qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie?

-Je crois que je me suis un peu perdu dans la montagne…

-C'est pas grave, répliqua Papyrus, nous allons vous mettre sur le bon chemin!

-Le chemin… de l'amour! renchérit Mettaton.

La foule rit et applaudit, pendant que Frisk allait prendre place sur un fauteuil, en ayant toujours l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

-Et notre prochain invité, reprit le robot, se nomme Chara! On l'applaudit!

Un deuxième humain sortit des coulisses. Celui-là avait un teint beaucoup plus en santé, et une apparence beaucoup plus soignée que le premier, mais ses yeux rouges étaient plutôt inquiétants…

-Alors, que faites-vous de bon dans la vie, Chara?

-Oh, j'ai été plutôt inactif dans les dernières années, mais maintenant que je suis sorti de mon trou, je rêve définitivement de ramasser le jack-pot niveau LOVE.

-Vous voulez dire que vous rêvez du grand amour?

-... ouais on va dire ça.

Et son sourire s'élargit, encore plus inquiétant que ses yeux. Cet humain n'annonçait rien de bon, mais c'est ce qui rend un programme de télévision encore plus intéressant! Chara alla s'installer sur son fauteuil comme si c'était un trône, à côté de Frisk qui lui fit un petit salut amical. Les animateurs les entourèrent, toujours debout, scintillant de mille feux sous les projecteurs.

-Tout d'abord, avant de vous présenter vos futurs amoureux, dit Papyrus, nous vous demandons: qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si jamais vous choisissez la même personne?

Et il leur tendit le micro. Ce fut Chara qui répondit en premier:

-Je compte éliminer la concurrence, personne ne se met entre moi et ce que je veux!

-Oh, j'ai pas l'intention de me battre ou de me mettre dans les pattes de personne, répondit Frisk.

-Quitte à laisser filer le grand amour entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre? s'étonna Mettaton.

-J'ai l'impression que nos goûts sont assez différents de toute façon, répliqua Frisk. Je ne crois pas que nous allons choisir la même personne.

-Vous avez un bon point, admit Mettaton, mais l'amour est rempli de surprises! Faisons entrer nos trois amoureux!

Et les deux animateurs se dirigèrent vers l'autre partie du plateau, qui était séparée des deux fauteuils des humains par de très grands panneaux décorés de coeurs. Mettaton redressa le boa de plumes sur ses épaules avant de reprendre la parole:

-Faisons maintenant entrer nos trois amoureux!

Et trois monstres sortirent des coulisses et s'installèrent sur des fauteuils. Le premier était un petit squelette vêtu d'un hoodie très sale et de pantoufles roses, le deuxième était un homme-chèvre plutôt beau gosse et vêtu d'une toge royale noire, et le dernier était tellement énorme et informe qu'on avait de la difficulté à le faire tenir sur le plateau. On renonça à le faire asseoir, et il s'appuya par terre. Ses lianes s'agitaient dans tous les sens, et il était tellement grand que l'écran de télé qui lui servait de tête s'accrochait dans les projecteurs et les fils au plafond. Heureusement, les panneaux réussissaient à le cacher malgré tout aux deux humains.

-Alors commençons avec notre premier participant, que nous nommerons S! s'exclama Papyrus.

-héhé, salut frérot! t'as l'air tellement cool dans ce complet…

-SAN- je veux dire MONSIEUR S! NE DONNEZ PAS D'INDICES SUR VOTRE IDENTITÉ!

-ah pardon, j'ai oublié de m'en souvenir

Mettaton reprit la parole avant que Papyrus ne pête un plomb.

-Alors, mon cher S, est-ce que vous êtes excité ce soir à l'idée de rencontrer l'amour?

-honnêtement j'suis pas trop du genre à m'exciter, et pis j'y crois pas trop, à l'amour et tout ça, mais on sait jamais, même quelqu'un comme moi aimerait bien trouver l'âme soeur pour passer mes vieux jours… et pas les finir avec mon âme frère…

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS… MONSIEUR!

Papyrus avait vraiment fait un grand effort pour ne pas nommer son invité. Celui-ci ricanait, et la foule riait bien. Mettaton passa au suivant pour éviter davantages de problèmes.

-Et vous, monsieur A, est-ce que vous pensez rencontrer le grand amour ce soir?

-J'ai connu le grand amour il y a longtemps, et j'aimerais davantage revenir en arrière que trouver une nouvelle flamme, honnêtement…

-Oh, il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé comme ça! s'exclama Papyrus.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas possible de revenir en arrière, répondit A. Pour le moment. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je vais trouver la personne qui me le permettra…

-Alors vous cherchez quelqu'un qui allumera la nostalgie de votre amour passé!

-... on va dire ça comme ça.

Décidément, il y avait des gens avec des regards particulièrement inquiétants sur ce plateau… les deux animateurs passèrent à la créature informe qui agitait ses lianes et ses pétales.

-Et vous, monsieur O-F, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de rencontrer l'amour ce soir?

Pour une si large créature, sa voix était particulièrement aiguë. Elle répondit:

-Les six âmes à l'intérieur de moi sont complètement surexcitées à l'idée de rencontrer une septième personne qui va enfin nous compléter!

-Voilà qui est adorable, acquiesça Mettaton. Retournons maintenant voir nos humains, qui ont droit à trois questions chacun, et nos participants doivent absolument répondre honnêtement. Toutes les indiscrétions sont permises!

Et le robot en robe moulante se dirigea vers les humains, tandis que Papyrus restait avec les futurs amoureux pour prendre leurs réponses. Il s'approcha d'abord de Chara, qui s'agitait sur sa chaise, ayant visiblement hâte de poser sa question.

-Alors, quelle question vous brûle ainsi les lèvres, Chara-chéri?

-Je veux savoir ce que nos participants valent au combat, répondit l'humain en étirant un sourire un peu trop large sur ses lèvres.

-Quelle question… surprenante! dit Mettaton après un petit rire embarassé. Que répondent nos participants, Papyrus?

Le squelette s'avança et tendit son micro d'abord à la chose géante du fond, qui répondit de sa voix stridente.

-Je suis presque un dieu et je suis invincible!

-VRAIMENT? s'étonna Papyrus.

-Tout à fait!

-Voilà qui est… intéressant, dit Chara en se pourléchant littéralement. J'espère que ce n'est pas que de la bravade! Et le suivant?

Papyrus se dirigea vers Asriel et lui tendit son micro à son tour.

-Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais été très fort, ni très porté sur la bataille, mais dernièrement j'ai gagné des capacités de combat plutôt incroyables et je dois avouer que j'ai bien envie de les essayer.

-Incroyables à quel point?

-J'ai les rêves et les espoirs de tout l'Underground en moi, alors ça reste à mesurer, mais je crois que je serais en mesure de déchirer les cieux pour faire pleuvoir des étoiles.

-Mouais, marmonna Chara, pas trop convaincu. Et monsieur S?

Papyrus se dirigea vers son frère qui se pencha sur le micro d'un air décontracté.

-ben, j'ai 1HP et 1ATK…

La foule (et Chara) se mit à le huer, mais Papyrus et Mettaton firent de grands signes pour les faire taire.

-LAISSEZ-LE FINIR! s'écria Papyrus.

-héhé, merci frérot. comme je disais, j'ai 1HP et 1ATK… mais personne n'est jamais parvenu à me battre.

-... Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà battu, au moins? demanda Chara, intrigué.

-oh oui, j'ai pas mal d'entraînement. et je suis une sentinelle pour la garde royale. dis-toi un truc, gamin: si avec ces stats je suis encore ici pour en parler… c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Je confirme tout ce qu'il dit, ajouta Papyrus en hochant la tête. Il ne faut pas prendre mon fr-… participant à la légère!

Chara se gratta la tête, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Pendant ce temps, Mettaton s'approcha de Frisk.

-Alors, mon chou à la crème, est-ce que tu as une question pour nos participants?

-Heu, oui… à quoi ça ressemblerait une sortie en amoureux avec vous?

-Ooooooh cet humain est un vrai romantique! Qu'est-ce que nos participants ont à répondre, Papyrus?

-Oui, voyons s'ils suivent le manuel! répondit le squelette avant de tendre son micro à S.

-hé bien… j'suis du genre dîner aux chandelles dans un grand resto.

La foule (et Mettaton) firent un long "oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuh" admiratif, pendant que Papyrus hochait la tête d'un air satisfait.

-C'est un grand classique, dit le grand squelette, mais ça marche toujours, et c'est bel et bien dans le manuel!

Frisk n'avait cependant pas l'air impressionné, et fit signe de passer au suivant. A avait l'air plutôt embarrassé, mais il finit par répondre.

-Une sortie en amoureux… je sais pas… j'ai jamais vraiment… enfin… on pourrait se balader dans un champ de fleurs?

Encore un "oooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" général. Papyrus avait l'air plutôt content.

-Décidément, nos participants sont de grands romantiques! s'exclama Mettaton.

-Oui, et ils suivent le manuel à la lettre! répondit Papyrus. Est-ce que monsieur O-F saura renchérir?

Et il s'approcha de la chose informe pour lui tendre son micro.

-La seule sortie convenable à mes yeux, c'est de détruire le monde ensemble, répondit-elle.

Un silence de mort suivit sur le plateau, jusqu'à ce que Mettaton se mette à ricaner, l'air complètement mal à l'aise.

-Ha ha ha… très bien, merci beaucoup pour cette réponse très… honnête! Passons maintenant à la deuxième question de Chara!

-Quelles armes vous utilisez en général? demanda l'humain aux yeux rouges.

Rien pour casser le malaise, vraiment. Mais les trois participants répondirent tout à tour.

-ma magie et un brin de karma

-Des étoiles, des lasers et des épées.

-Des pétales, des mouches, des lasers, des croix, des lance-flammes, des vignes, des dionées attrape-mouches, des bombes, des cactus, des-

-OK ÇA VA ON A COMPRIS VOUS AVEZ UN ARSENAL COMPLET!

Mettaton enfouit son visage dans ses mains, plutôt découragé, avant de se ressaisir et de tendre le micro à Frisk pour sa deuxième question. L'humain jaunâtre hésita un moment avant de demander:

-Quel est votre statut social?

-Après la question romantique, on s'intéresse plutôt à une position? Humain typique, va! Qu'est-ce que nos participants ont à répondre?

-La question de la position sociale ne s'applique pas vraiment à moi, répondit O-F. De toute façon une fois que j'en aurai fini avec ce monde, ça ne s'appliquera plus à personne.

-Vous êtes donc un communiste? demanda Papyrus.

-Plutôt un anarchiste, répliqua O-F.

Papyrus hocha la tête d'un air à peu près compréhensif, puis il tendit son micro à A.

-Moi… je suis un prince.

Ce fut l'hystérie dans la foule. Il fallut appeler la sécurité pour garder l'ordre, au grand plaisir de Mettaton qui voyait ses cotes d'écoutes monter en flèche. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque le calme fut revenu dans l'audience, Papyrus s'approcha de S pour avoir sa réponse.

-j'veux pas décevoir personne, mais je suis qu'une sentinelle. ah et pis je tiens un stand à hot-dogs. je cherche pas trop à monter socialement, j'suis trop paresseux pour ça. tant que j'ai mon p'tit chez-moi, un repas chez Grillbiz de temps en temps et mon frère à embêter, j'en demande pas plus.

-Voilà qui est bien sage et humble, conclut Mettaton. C'est maintenant le temps d'une pause publicitaire! Restez parmi nous, le meilleur est à venir!

O*O*O

"Vous voulez une haleine piquante pour enflammer l'élu de votre coeur? Essayez notre nouvelle gomme aux jalapenos! Édition spéciale pour les monstres de feu, vous ferez fondre vos conquêtes!"

"Les laboratoires W.D. cherchent des participants pour une étude sur de nouveaux médicaments magiques. Absolument sans risques! Si vous êtes majeur, humain ou monstre, n'hésitez plus! Une prime de 1000G sera offerte en compensation pour votre participation. 18 ans et plus, examen médical obligatoire."

"Vous cherchez où passer vos prochaines vacances? Le Mont Ebott vous offre un tas d'activités, comme l'escalade, la visite de l'Underground, la randonnée, et bien plus! N'attendez plus et réservez chez votre agent de voyage."

O*O*O

-Nous sommes de retour à "Coup de foudre"! dit Mettaton sous les applaudissements de la foule. Nos participants amoureux ont répondu à deux questions, donc nos candidats humains n'ont plus qu'une question chacun à poser. Jusqu'à présent, est-ce que vous avez un préféré?

-Jusqu'à présent, j'aime bien monsieur O-F, répondit Chara en se saisissant du micro.

-Voilà qui est un choix… surprenant! Et vous, Frisk?

-Je ne sais pas trop… A me semble intéressant, mais le côté plus relax de S est aussi attirant.

-Eh bien, vous pouvez poser votre dernière question pour tenter de faire votre choix entre les deux!

-Hmmm… d'accord: après avoir atteint la surface, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez le plus faire?

-Quelle intéressante question! s'exclama Papyrus. Voyons ce que nos participants ont à dire. Monsieur O-F d'abord?

La chose énorme se pencha sur le micro pour répondre.

-Après avoir détruit la Barrière et décimé l'humanité, je crois… que je recommencerais encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et-

-Ouais, bon, on a compris, fit Papyrus d'un air découragé en se dirigeant vers le participant suivant. Et vous, monsieur A?

-La dernière fois que j'ai pu traverser la Barrière, ça ne s'est vraiment pas bien terminé. Je crois que j'aimerais mieux rester sous la montagne, en autant que je sois en bonne compagnie.

-Voilà qui est particulier, fit remarquer Papyrus. Mais également romantique. Et finalement, monsieur S?

-bah… ici-bas ou en haut, est-ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose? quoique... à bien y penser, j'crois que j'irais observer les étoiles au téléscope. avec de la compagnie ça serait pas mal aussi.

-L'amour sous les étoiles, comme c'est romantique! s'exclama Mettaton. Décidément, monsieur S, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air de trop se donner la peine, vous êtes plein de ressources pour faire fondre les coeurs!

-j'sais pas trop… faudrait pas être trop difficile, avec moi…

-Allons, Sa-MONSIEUR, se reprit Papyrus, vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi cool que moi, c'est impossible, mais vous avez de grandes qualités! Même si vous ne les voyez pas vous-même, je suis sûr que nos humains peuvent les voir.

-voir je sais pas trop… y'a quand même une… "barrière" entre nous en ce moment…

-AAAAAARGH!

Et Mettaton reprit la parole avant que Papyrus ne se tape la tête contre les murs du décor:

-C'est au tour à Chara de poser sa dernière question! J'espère qu'il ne sera pas encore question de combat…

-Mais c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus! s'indigna l'humain aux yeux rouges.

-C'est une émission de rencontres amoureuses, pas de la WWE!

-Bon très bien… alors dites-moi vos plus grands défauts, tiens.

-Oh, une question intéressante! s'exclama Papyrus. Alors, monsieur S, quel est votre plus grand défaut selon vous?

-bah, j'suis paresseux, j'me laisse traîner, j'ai de la difficulté à tenir mes promesses…

-J'aurais plutôt dit votre humour douteux…

-quoi!? mais mon humour est ma plus grande qualité! tu ne sais juste pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, paps.

-Votre sens de l'humour est aussi paresseux que le reste de votre personne!

-Allons, j'y mets beaucoup d'efforts, rien n'est plus fatiguant que la paresse!

-HNNNNNGHGHGH!

La foule éclata de rire, et vaincu, Papyrus se contenta de se diriger vers le participant suivant pour avoir sa réponse.

-Alors, monsieur A, vos plus grands défauts?

-Je suis… plutôt instable. Et influençable. Et… je vis dans le passé. Je suis aussi un mauvais perdant...

-Ce sont de tristes défauts pour un prince, dit Papyrus.

-c'est pas très "charmant", ajouta S.

-ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND CE N'EST PAS SON TOUR! Finalement, monsieur O-F, quels sont vos défauts?

-Hmmm… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas grand chose à l'intérieur, normalement… disons l'indifférence face au reste du monde et à sa destruction?

-Voilà qui est encore plus charmant, dit Mettaton qui ne retenait plus son malaise devant le monstre géant. Eh bien, nos candidants ont posé leurs questions… mais comme à chaque semaine, je vais poser ma propre question!

La foule s'agitait et rigolait déjà, lorsqu'il ajouta:

-Alors voici ma question habituelle: vous êtes comment au lit?

Un grand "oooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuh" se fit entendre dans la foule maintenant en délire, pendant que tout le monde sur le plateau, humains et monstres, rougissaient (ou bleuissaient, en tout cas prenaient une teinte inhabituelle). Papyrus, complètement embarrassé, se contenta de donner le micro à son frère, puis il boucha ses canaux auditifs de ses deux mains. Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas savoir sur sa famille, vraiment…

-heu… hé ben… j'suis paresseux là aussi…

Mais il ajouta rapidement, avant que la foule ait le temps de le huer:

-par contre, j'dois dire que j'ai les os sensibles, alors… quelqu'un de dominant… pourrait s'amuser… enfin… bon… j'ai fini, là, au suivant!

Et il passa directement le micro à A, qui se cachait le visage d'une main.

-Je… j'ai jamais…

-Jamais?! s'étonna Mettaton. Un beau gosse comme vous? Un prince en plus! Ben voyons!

-C'est comme ça… je… j'ai passé pas mal de temps dans l'ombre… je sais pas du tout, désolé.

Et il redonna le micro à Papyrus, qui s'était finalement débouché les canaux auditifs en voyant que le tour de son frère était passé, et s'approcha avec appréhension de l'énorme monstre végétal.

-Et vous, monsieur O-F? À condition de pouvoir entrer dans un lit, évidemment…

-Hmmmm… je peux tout faire. TOUT. EN MÊME TEMPS.

Et il agita ses lianes d'un geste qui se voulait probablement sensuel et qui laissa tout le monde bouche bée. Mettaton finit par se ressaisir, et se plaça entre les deux fauteuils des humains.

-Alors, j'espère que vous avez pu faire votre choix, mes chéris? Qui sera donc l'élu de votre coeur? Commençons avec Frisk!

-Heu… je crois que… je vais choisir… monsieur S!

Et Papyrus, très content de voir que son frère avait été choisi, prit celui-ci par les métacarpes et l'entraîna hors de l'abri des panneaux pour l'emmener devant Frisk, qui s'était levé. Les deux faisaient environ la même taille, et ils prirent un petit moment pour se regarder.

-ah… eh ben… je pensais pas être choisi par une personne aussi… mignonne… j'suis très flatté.

Et il saisit la main de Frisk, qui rougit aussitôt, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-On dirait que nous avons vraiment formé un couple! s'exclama Mettaton, ravi. Vous vous méritez un week-end complet dans le complexe MTT californien, avec tous les repas inclus!

Tout le monde applaudit pendant que Sans et Frisk se tenaient la main et se murmuraient des trucs. Mettaton laissa un moment de mignonitude passer, avant de se tourner vers Chara.

-J'espère que vous n'aviez pas fait le même choix, car ces deux-là me semblent déjà très solides!

-Non, j'ai plutôt choisi O-F.

-Oooooh merde… Papyrus, si tu veux bien…

Et le squelette alla chercher l'immense créature de derrière les panneaux… et Chara lui sauta dessus et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ah, si j'avais encore une âme, je te la donnerais tout de suite!

-Quoi! Je gagne un humain et il a même pas d'âme pour que j'aie mes sept âmes et que je devienne un dieu? Je veux un remboursement!

Omega Flowey se mit à bouder et Chara tentait de secouer son immense masse, sans grand succès. Attiré par le bruit, Asriel sortit aussi de derrière les panneaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui… CHARA?

Et aussitôt le prince des monstres se précipita sur Chara, l'arracha à Omega Flowey, ouvrit de grandes ailes en technicolor et défonça le plafond du studio pour s'envoler avec son humain préféré. Des bouts de métal et de béton tombaient dans la foule qui s'enfuyait en hurlant. Omega Flowey, qui aimait le vacarme et la confusion, commença à lancer ses attaques dans le tas en riant.

Mettaton et Papyrus se mirent à l'abri, car même si le robot était ravi de voir ses cotes d'écoutes battre des records, il avait quand même conscience du danger et il n'avait pas envie que sa belle robe moulante se fasse déchirer…

Et puis Frisk et Sans avaient l'air de prendre la situation en main et tapaient déjà sur Omega Flowey de leurs forces combinées.

Pendant ce temps, l'hélicoptère de la station de télé suivait Asriel et Chara dans le ciel. Chara n'avait pas l'air particulièrement content d'avoir été arraché à Omega Flowey, mais Asriel semblait très heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa première flamme.

Tout était probablement pour le mieux… et le "coup de foudre" avait encore frappé juste!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

J'espère que c'était pas trop confus tout ça, c'était plus un sketch qu'une fic habituelle... mais je me suis bien marrée à écrire ça et j'espère que vous vous êtes marrés à lire!


	15. Chapter 15

La demande suivante était de Janine, qui a innocemment parlé de Mad Dummy X spaghettis de Papyrus et de Napstablook avec un tapis. Quoi, tu croyais que je n'allais pas le prendre? C'était pas une vraie demande? Ben tant pis, moi j'me sauve avec. Même que je fais vaguement du NSFW avec. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Décidément vous me demandez des délires, et je réponds avec de la parodie en plus dernièrement, même si ça ne paraît pas tant que ça. Mais là ça va paraître un peu plus, parce que j'utilise un skit bien connu de François Pérusse. Presque juste du dialogue parce que c'est la forme qui le veut, et vous vous amuserez à deviner qui appelle. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La voix grave du squelette se fit entendre dans le micro, parcourut les ondes jusqu'à toutes les radios du monde souterrain.

-bienvenue à l'émission "sexe conseils", où vous pouvez confier tous vos petits problèmes, en toute confiance et toute intimité, juste entre vous et moi. et mes 450 000 auditeurs. on prend un premier appel!

-Heu… bonsoir, j'appelle à propos de mon cousin…

-on le salue!

-Oui, eh bien… c'est un peu compliqué en fait…

-allons, commencez par le début du commencement…

-Oui, voilà, alors c'est mon cousin, on se baladait dans Snowdin, et on a vu un plat de spaghettis au beau milieu du chemin, sur une table. On n'en avait pas fait de cas…

-... pas de cas ou de casse avec le plat…

-... oui, heu, bref nous avons passé notre route, et nous avons fini par nous séparer. Mais j'avais oublié un truc, et je suis revenu sur mon chemin… et j'ai vu que mon cousin aussi était revenu… et il… il…

-il est revenu et il est venu?

-Il… s'amusait avec les spaghettis, il y en avait partout sur lui, il se frottait dans la sauce…

-il se sauçait…

-Il jouait avec les boulettes comme un chat…

-il se bouletait...

-Il enlaçait les pâtes…

-il se spaghettait…

-Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir une relation charnelle comme ça avec un plat de spaghettis?

-on m'a toujours dit que les italiens faisaient de très bons amants, très charnels, en tout cas.

-Ah bon?

-je suis certain que ça ne sera pas "plat" comme relation.

-Si vous le dites…

-prochain appel!

-Bonjour! Moi j'aime le bondage, j'aime vraiment attacher mes partenaires, et je me demande comment annoncer ça à mon nouveau copain…

-ça dépend, est-ce que votre nouveau copain semble déjà bien attaché à vous?

-Il est pas encore attaché, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il le soit!

-oh, je voulais dire attaché émotionnellement, pas attaché attaché…

-Afufufufufu! Bien sûr, je vois! Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, mais je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment très attaché…

-alors vous voudriez attacher votre copain pour mieux vous l'attacher?

-Mais j'ai peur de l'attacher s'il s'est attaché et que l'attacher lui fasse peur…

-donc il vaut mieux l'attacher avant qu'il soit trop attaché, de peur qu'il se détache alors que vous êtes trop attachée?

-J'aimerais bien l'attacher en l'attachant parce que je suis bien attachée, mais j'ai peur qu'en l'attachant il soit plutôt du genre à se détacher.

-vous croyez pouvoir vous l'attacher en l'attachant?

-En tout cas moi je le trouve très attachant et attachable.

-prenez votre courage et vos cordes à deux mains, si vous êtes attachée ainsi, il faut essayer!

-Je vais prendre plus que deux mains. Merci des encouragements!

-on prend le prochain appel, allô?

-Oui allô?

-on vous écoute, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse?

-Hé bien… je n'arrive pas à avouer ma flamme à quelqu'un…

-qu'est-ce qui vous retient, vous avez peur de jouer avec le feu?

-C'est que… c'est mon client, alors c'est délicat…

-ah, c'est sûr que là vous êtes entre deux feux…

-C'est un très bon ami, il vient au bar à tous les jours… et peu à peu j'ai commencé à brûler pour lui, mais je crains de n'être encore qu'un ami pour lui.

-vous avez peur de vous jeter au feu, c'est normal… attendez vous avez dit au… bar?

-Oui, je suis barman à Snowdin…

-...heu… je mettrais ma main au feu que vos sentiments sont partagés. héhé...

-Vous croyez vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-l'intuition, le feu sacré? oulà je commence à bouillir, il est temps de prendre le dernier appel avant que je me consume sur place! oui bonsoir?

-Ooooooooooh… je suis en ondes?

-oui, quel est votre problème?

-Oooooooooooooh… je n'ai jamais eu de copine, alors mon cousin m'a conseillé de me… soulager moi-même pour éviter le stress… mais je suis un fantôme, alors c'est pas si évident, vous comprenez…

-pour un fantôme, vous êtes dans de sales draps.

-Quand on est incorporel, on ressent pas grand chose… mais j'ai trouvé un tapis que j'arrive à toucher, alors je l'ai ramené chez moi, et j'ai commencé à…

-oui oui on comprend!

-Et alors que j'étais sur le point de… me soulager enfin, le tapis s'est réveillé et s'est envolé!

-vous vous êtes frotté à un tapis volant?

-Je crois que c'était un autre fantôme qui possédait un tapis, mais on peut dire ça comme ça… ooooooooooh… j'ai tellement honte, je n'ose plus sortir de chez moi…

-vous vous êtes vraiment mis dans de beaux draps! vous pouvez être heureux de ne pas avoir reçu de plainte!

-Je tiens à m'excuser en ondes, c'était totalement non intentionnel, mais j'ai été vraiment inapproprié envers ce tapis. Oooooooh… je vais retourner être une ordure sur mon plancher…

-voilà qui conclut notre émission "sexe conseils" d'aujourd'hui! je souhaite bonne nuit, bon sexe et beaux rêves à tous nos auditeurs! p'tain grillbz tu m'as bien chauffé, là… oups le micro était pas encore fermé merd-

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ouais bon c'est plus court que d'habitude, je voulais finir ça en une soirée. J'espère que vous avez bien rigolé, en tout cas je me suis pas retenue avec les jeux de mots, hein!


	16. Chapter 16

La demande suivante est de OnePunchLine (que je salue d'ailleurs pour ses reviews régulières, c'est toujours super apprécié!) qui voulait du Temmie avec Temmie, 100% Temmie.

Wow. Ok. C'est pas que c'est compliqué ou exagéré, surtout quand on compare aux quelques demandes délirantes précédentes, mais… ça risque d'être souffrant pour tout le monde. Mais bon, y faut s'qu'y faut, alors j'enfile mon hoodie de Temmie, je range mon diplôme en littérature dans le congélateur et hop! Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les Temmies! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Voici ce à quoi ressemble la télé des monstres quand ce n'est pas un certain robot qui s'en occupe.

-hooOOOOIIiiii!11!1! bieNVenu a touSSE é a tOUttes A 7 éMIssyon sPéciALE teMmIE!1 mOUah Cé TEMMIE!

-Et moi c'est Bob.

-... ... ... ... ...

Tout le monde évite de le regarder, la musique de fond s'arrête, mais il faut bien continuer le programme, et Temmie reprend la parole.

-ON vA vOUs prÉZEnté 1 SUPER dOKumaNtaIR suR lé tEMMiES, 100% temMIe! TOUsquE vOU avÉ TouJOUr vOUlu savOUar sUR nOTre beLLE é granDe CULTure!1!1

-Commençons avec notre histoire.

P'tain ce qu'il est gênant celui-là. Pas moyen de travailler comme il se doit, non mais, pourquoi ils l'ont choisi comme co-animateur? Ah, personne d'autre s'est proposé? Bon, d'accord…

On nous montre un magnifique tableau représentant un dragon chevauché par un Temmie souriant.

-nOTRe hIStoiRE è TRè riCHe É inTéresSANte…

-... mais seuls ceux qui sont allés au collège la connaissent.

-CÉ dONk 1 mySTÈre pOUrre La plUParT dÉ tEMMies EUX-mêMes.

-Mais notre animatrice ici présente, Temmie-chan, est allée au collège grâce à l'argent généreusement donné par l'humain, et a donc pu apprendre la riche histoire des Temmies, que nous avons tous envie d'entendre.

-cÉ 1 hIStoIRE vrÉmaN trèS rICHe, acquiesce Temmie.

-... Et le dragon là-dedans?

-LuI ôsSI il É trÈS riCHe.

-Ah bon. Prochain segment, l'habitat des Temmies.

S'affiche à l'écran une carte du secteur de Waterfall. Un gros point rouge nous indique l'emplacement du village.

-oN troUvE LÉ tEMmiES sEUlemeNT daN LE viLLAge et 1 pEU Dan la SAlle d'à cÔtÉ.

-Pourtant les Temmies n'aiment pas l'humidité.

-oN a pÔ BoUcOuP de cHoi, PAr iCI, heIN!1!

-Le village est beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraît à l'entrée, mais la plupart des tunnels ne sont accessibles qu'aux Temmies et autres petites créatures.

-LA crAQue qUI y MÊne Est aSSé éTroiTe, cé POur ÇA. MÉ oN A dÉ IMageS excLUSIveS!1!111!

Une caméra se promène dans le village miniature, au plafond bas. Les petites maisons sont toutes semblables, et les Temmies s'enfuient et se cachent derrière tous les coins, leurs yeux brillant d'une inquiétante lumière rouge. Ils semblent très nombreux, et l'endroit est effectivement plus grand qu'il n'y paraît, bien qu'il soit peu éclairé.

-PrOcHaIn SEGman: l'ALImenTAssION dé TeMMies!

-Il est bien connu que les Temmies se nourrissent de Tem Flakes.

-Mé doù VIEnnenT LÉ tEm fLAkes?!6

-De la boîte de Tem Flakes, c'est évident!

-bEN vOILa!1! S'éTAIt pÔ comPLIquÉ!

-C'est le moment de la pause publicitaire.

O*O*O

D'appétissants flocons tombent dans un bol dans un bruit alléchant.

-MaNGé Dé teM FlakEs! cÉ bON dÉ Tem fLAkes!

Un Temmie se précipite et s'empiffre dans le bol.

-AcHEté ZeN À tOUs vOS aMIS temMIes!11!

O*O*O

-PoURRE toUS vô AchATS, veNÉ ô TEM SHOP1! ON achÈTe osSi!11! SerVISSe iMPEccaBle!11!1! TEM OUT OF TEM!1!111!

O*O*O

Les deux Temmies vibraient à l'unison, leur visage s'était détaché de leur tête, mais ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la pause publicitaire était déjà finie. Leur visage revint sagement se poser à l'endroit habituel.

-dE REtour a notTRe dOCUMantair exCLUSif s^r lÉ TEMmies! ON nen nétAIT ou déJA?!

-La section mode de vie, je crois?

-AH ouÉÉÉÉÉ!1! VoYOns 1 PEu daBort lA coMMUNiKAssiON.

-Les Temmies parlent la même langue que tout le monde à peu près dans l'Underground, même si leur accent est parfois un peu difficile à comprendre.

-SiNON oNa ôSSI un lANgagE jeSTUEl assÉ PARticuLIÉ.

-La vibration par exemple.

-OUi, cé trèS imPORtant.

-Un Temmie peut aussi communiquer son humeur selon l'endroit où il marche.

-KOMm le PLAfont. CÉ 1 siGNe dE cONfort.

-C'est effectivement très réconfortant de voir un Temmie se balader au plafond.

-vOYons mAINTenanT lé relATIons aveK lé ZAutres MONstres.

-Le comportement social et l'accent particulier des Temmies était généralement mal compris, on constate un certain malaise de la part des autres monstres.

-POurtAN lÉ teMMIES sONt pas dé prÉDAteurs!

-Il y a pourtant certaines espèces assez intéressées par les Temmies.

Temmie-chan frissonna de dégoût.

-EUx se SONt dÉ préDATEurs. Et pIS ilS SOnt pô miGNons du touT. BrrRRRR dé musCLES!1!

-Effectivement, la plupart des Temmies ont une répugnance pour les muscles proéminents.

-ON aimE MIeuX lé perSONnEs mignONNES, bon. MÉ siNON on AImE bieN n'IMPOrte ki, suRTout qUAN on NOUS donNe dé TEM FLAKEs!1!1!

-Ensuite, section suivante, la reproduction des Temmies…

-kWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?6666?6

-Les Temmies se reproduisent comme tous les monstres, c'est-à-dire en mélangeant leurs âmes.

-ALLé pÔ VOu imAGINé dÉ truCS, lA!1111!11! BANde dE PèrES VERts!111!11!1!

-Le cycle de reproduction des Temmies est très rapide, ce qui explique pourquoi nous sommes si nombreux. Mais la proximité d'autant de Temmies est un peu… problématique.

-T'ESSaiE d'INSINUé kon É dÉ cONSANguins, BOB?666?6

Bob tousse d'un air gêné, ce qui éloigne son visage de sa tête pendant quelques instants.

-J'en venais plutôt à notre prochaine section: la santé des Temmies.

-AaaAAah oUi, en EffÉ!1! PluSIEUrs TemmIES son alLergiKs… AUx TemMIes!1!1!

-Plusieurs humains sont aussi allergiques aux Temmies. Dans tous les cas, l'allergie provoque des boutons rouges.

-Sa piKe. Mé SInon lÉ TEMmiy sont reCOnnuS poUR leUr viTALIté, oN TOmbe paS SOUVent malAdeS.

-L'espérance de vie des Temmies est très longue, les plus âgés d'entre nous ont plusieurs siècles.

-TU crOIs qu'EUx se SOUvienNent de LA riChe hiSTOIre des TeMMIEs?

-Non, à cet âge ils sont tous séniles. Mais tu ne connaissais pas déjà cette histoire, Temmie-chan?

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... G ouBLIé.

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Voilà qui conclut notre reportage exclusif sur les Temmies!

-MERci d'avOUar éTÉ à l'ÉCoute!1!1!1

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ok, je tiens plus le coup. Merci d'avoir enduré ça jusqu'au bout!

Mes prochains one-shots seront plus sérieux, et moins sketchs. J'espère. Si j'écris des conneries, c'est un peu de votre faute, hein!


	17. Chapter 17

La prochaine demande est de I SHIP IT, dans les trois propositions que tu as faites, je prends GasterXAsgore. Gaster est un personnage avec lequel j'ai toujours un peu de difficulté, le fandom l'a tellement mis à toutes les sauces qu'il est devenu un peu difficile à cerner, et je n'ai pas de headcanon sur sa nature en tant que monstre (squelette ou autre?), sa relation avec les autres personnages (surtout les skelebros, c'est leur papa, leur créateur, le patron de Sans?), et surtout s'il est bienveillant ou malveillant…

Mais j'ai envie d'écrire du fluff angsty, alors j'y vais pour un Gaster jeune scientifique, plutôt gentil et innocent (pour le moment... ) de type squelette, et Asgore… ben c'est Asgore. J'adore Asgore. XD

J'espère que la chronologie est pas trop merdique. Ah, et j'ai mis des parenthèses au dialogue de Gaster, j'aurais bien voulu écrire en windings, mais ça serait un peu difficile à comprendre. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Gaster tentait de suivre la haute et large silhouette devant lui, mais il était tellement intimidé qu'il aurait plutôt voulu partir en courant dans la direction inverse. Mais le roi se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire engageant, avant de s'écarter en lui montrant le bâtiment blanc au milieu des salles rouges des Hotlands.

-Voilà, c'est ici, dit Asgore en fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir une clé. Les recherches pour l'énergie vont prendre la priorité absolue, alors je l'ai fait construire avant tout autre bâtiment.

Gaster, trop impressionné pour répondre quoi que ce soit, se contenta de hocher le crâne. Asgore ouvrit la porte du laboratoire tout neuf, avant de tendre la clé à Gaster, qui la prit entre ses mains trouées, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi en faire.

-C'est maintenant chez toi ici, affirma le roi.

-(Je… merci), finit par articuler Gaster avant de ranger les clés dans ses poches.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, des matériaux, des employés, n'importe quoi, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un message, et je t'enverrai les fonds. Ce qui se passe ici est la priorité absolue pour le royaume.

Le squelette n'arrivait pas à relever les yeux et à regarder Asgore dans les yeux. Il s'agitait un peu sur place, ne sachant pas quoi répondre… et il finit par sentir la patte d'Asgore sous son mandibule qui le forçait gentiment à relever la tête. Tétanisé par ce contact ferme mais très doux, Gaster finit par rencontrer le regard bienveillant du roi.

-C'est beaucoup de responsabilités d'un coup, je m'en excuse, dit le roi. Je comprends très bien ce que c'est que de devoir endosser quelque chose comme ça… un peu trop bien.

Le sourire d'Asgore se fit désolé, rempli de tristesse, mais son regard était toujours aussi bienveillant, aussi gentil. Gaster sentit quelque chose remuer dans son âme en voyant son roi ainsi.

-Mais je te fais confiance, ajouta Asgore en lâchant le mandibule de Gaster pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Tes recherches avant la guerre étaient très prometteuses, et tu as l'environnement idéal pour les poursuivre ici.

Et en cet instant, Gaster oublia que tout les monstres comptaient sur lui, qu'ils étaient prisonniers sous la montagne sans espoir d'en sortir, qu'il fallait trouver au plus tôt une source d'énergie propre et stable pour que tout le monde ait un niveau de vie décent… Gaster oublia tout. Même sa nervosité devant la présence imposante du roi, le poids des responsabilités, la peur de l'échec.

Il n'y avait que lui et Asgore.

Et il voulait, de toute son âme, être utile à cet homme. Alléger un peu le fardeau qui pesait sur ses royales épaules.

Rien d'autre.

Gaster hocha la tête et sourit à son roi. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le royaume des monstres l'aimait, pourquoi il avait été choisi pour régner sur eux. Il était encore largement intimidé, mais il se sentait… heureux. À sa place. Il répondit, d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne s'en croyait capable:

-(Vous ne serez pas déçu, mon roi.)

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais…

Encore un de ces sourires… Gaster retomba dans sa gêne et bredouilla alors qu'Asgore éclatait de rire.

O*O*O

Il avait encore passé une nuit blanche devant son ordinateur, la cinquième d'affilée, mais maintenant qu'il était si près du but, il avait de la difficulté à s'arrêter. Cependant, il en était maintenant à un point où tout le café du monde n'arriverait pas à le garder éveillé. Il s'accordait quelques heures de repos, et une bonne douche, aussi.

La construction du Core était bien entamée, mais il y avait encore de nombreux calculs à faire afin que l'énergie thermique soit bien contrôlée dans sa transformation en électricité magique et sa distribution partout à Home.

Gaster s'assura que tous ses documents étaient sauvegardés, avant de les fermer un après l'autre. Le fond d'écran de son ordinateur s'afficha: une photo d'Asgore dans son armure complète, prise pendant la guerre, alors qu'il commandait les troupes. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé, mais aussi tellement… triste. Asgore n'avait jamais voulu de cette guerre, qu'il avait perdue. Comment auraient-ils pu gagner contre les humains? Ils étaient tellement plus forts qu'eux.

Et maintenant ils en étaient là. Sous la montagne. Tout était obscur, et la nourriture se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il était temps que la centrale thermique fonctionne, pour que les monstres puissent enfin avoir de la lumière, puissent cultiver des serres hydroponiques, pour faire marcher tous les appareils modernes…

Gaster passa une phalange sur son écran, sur l'image du visage d'Asgore. Celui-ci devait supporter les plaintes et le désespoir de tout le monde. Il y avait eu tellement de morts, et les survivants se trouvaient dans des conditions lamentables. Tant d'orphelins, tant de blessés. Mais il souriait toujours, il trouvait toujours les mots pour encourager ceux qui venaient le voir. Quel homme merveilleux.

En arrière-plan, on voyait Toriel, entourée de boules de flammes. La reine. Elle aussi était merveilleuse. Gaster l'avait rencontrée à quelques reprises alors qu'il venait faire ses rapports au palais. Toriel. Toujours gentille, toujours accueillante, c'était elle qui s'occupait des enfants qui n'avaient plus de parents. Le roi avait bien de la chance de l'avoir. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient… adorables, ensemble.

Gaster soupira, puis il se secoua et enleva sa blouse blanche, avant de se jeter sur le fauteuil qui lui servait aussi de lit, un peu plus loin. Il ne quittait le laboratoire que pour aller faire ses rapports. Il avait hâte de se mettre sur le projet de réseau underNET, pour que la communication entre eux soit moins laborieuse.

Il ramena un drap rapiécé sur lui, et il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour plonger dans un sommeil profond et bien mérité.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit ses canaux optiques et il vit aussitôt… Asgore qui lisait, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait déplacée juste à côté de son fauteuil. Le roi, remarquant le mouvement de Gaster, se tourna vers lui et lui souhaita un bon matin en souriant. Le scientifique, horriblement gêné, remonta la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

La plupart du temps, c'était lui qui se déplaçait pour venir faire ses rapports, mais de temps à autres, le roi venait voir les progrès au laboratoire et au chantier du Core. Mais de là à entrer comme ça… sans prévenir…

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te surprendre comme ça! dit le roi d'un ton désolé. J'étais dans le coin, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un petit tour pour prendre de tes nouvelles, et la porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais quand je suis entré et que je t'ai vu dormir comme ça, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller…

-(Vous auriez dû… j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre…)

Gaster se débarrassa de la couverture sur sa tête et se leva pour aller préparer du thé. Il remarqua au passage qu'Asgore lisait ses documents techniques.

Il travaillait au laboratoire depuis plusieurs mois, et il s'était habitué à la présence du roi… en public. Seul à seul, il était encore aussi intimidé qu'au premier jour, sinon davantage. Parce qu'il faisait tout son travail avec l'idée d'aider Asgore, de lui être utile, d'avoir de la valeur à ses yeux… et qu'il se sentait un peu idiot de se sentir ainsi envers le roi de tous les monstres. Ce qu'il faisait allait aider l'Underground au complet… mais il ne le faisait que pour une personne. Une personne qu'il avait encore de la difficulté à simplement regarder en face. Oui, vraiment, il n'était qu'un idiot.

Il revint du coin cuisine avec deux tasses de thé, et il en tendit une au roi, avant de s'asseoir sur ton fauteuil et de souffler sur son propre thé.

-Alors, il y en a pour combien de temps avant l'inauguration, tu crois?

-(Nous devrions pouvoir suivre l'échéancier, et faire fonctionner le Core dans trois semaines. Une semaine plus tard, tout le monde dans Home devrait avoir l'électricité.)

-Voilà de très bonnes nouvelles!

Gaster se tourna brièvement vers Asgore… et il vit que celui-ci avait des larmes de joie au coin de ses yeux. Le squelette sentit de la couleur lui monter aux zygomatiques. Il bredouilla:

-(Ce… c'est le moins que… je puisse faire… pour vous…)

-Tout le monde t'en sera très reconnaissant, et moi le premier, Gaster, affirma Asgore qui essuyait ses larmes rapidement avec sa patte.

Il déposa sa tasse et se leva avant de faire un calin à Gaster, qui se figea totalement dans les bras de son souverain. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur du corps musclé du roi contre ses os. Le roi lui passa une patte dans le dos, lui tapota un peu les omoplates avant de se redresser et de reprendre sa tasse comme si de rien n'était.

-Je dois partir, mais je suis content que les choses progressent, et que tu aies l'air de prendre du repos malgré tout. J'avais peur que tu te surmènes…

Et il but sa tasse de thé d'un trait, tapota l'épaule de Gaster d'un air content, puis il quitta le labo. Gaster resta inerte pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que son esprit débloque enfin et enregistre ce qui venait de se passer. Son âme battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il en échappa sa tasse de thé par terre. Il se leva lentement pour aller chercher un balai et de quoi essuyer le dégât.

"Oh, Asgore… pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi gentil avec moi… pourquoi cette… accolade soudaine… pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si chaud et si doux et si… non non non non non non non non."

Il laissa tomber le balai et les linges par terre, et il se précipita sur son ordinateur. Il valait mieux se remettre au travail, plutôt que de penser à ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'Asgore lui fasse de plus.

O*O*O

Le Core venait d'être inauguré, et l'énergie était peu à peu distribuée dans tous les recoins de Home. Les citoyens reprennaient espoir d'avoir un niveau de vie à peu près décent, les serres hydroponiques avaient été activées pour produire de la nourriture fraîche le plus rapidement possible, et les tunnels principaux étaient finalement tous éclairés. Il restait encore quelques endroits sombres, mais les services essentiels pouvaient maintenant être comblés.

Du haut des remparts du palais (qui plutôt ressemblait à une maison bien ordinaire de l'extérieur), Gaster et Asgore regardaient la ville souterraine finalement éclairée. La cérémonie s'était bien passée, tout le monde avait applaudit. L'avait applaudit, lui, Gaster. Mais c'était le discours d'Asgore, qui l'avait félicité pour la vitesse et l'ampleur de son travail, qui l'avait le plus touché. Et maintenant ils étaient là, et le roi avait posé un bras sur les épaules du squelette dans un geste amical, et comme à son habitude le squelette ne savait pas comment réagir aux marques d'affection de son roi et s'était figé.

Ils avaient discuté des prochains plans du scientifique et de son équipe: d'abord l'UnderNET et le réseau téléphonique, ensuite des ascenseurs pour se déplacer plus rapidement d'un endroit à l'autre, puis… la Barrière.

-Je sais que ça prendra du temps, disait Asgore, ne te mets pas de pression avec l'idée de faire sauter cette barrière. Le niveau de vie et le bonheur des monstres ici passe avant tout. Mais… je crois que ça donnerait de l'espoir à tout le monde de savoir que… quelqu'un travaille à les faire sortir.

-(Oui… sûrement…vous... voulez vraiment sortir d'ici, mon roi?)

-Tu n'as pas envie de revoir le soleil, Gaster?

"Vous êtes mon soleil, ô mon roi" se disait le squelette. Mais il répondit plutôt:

-(J'ai toujours plutôt été du type… intérieur…)

Asgore éclata de rire, et même Gaster esquissa un sourire gêné. Soudain ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. C'était Toriel, qui venait pour leur dire que le souper était prêt, et qu'elle invitait Gaster aussi, évidemment, s'il le voulait bien. Il accepta, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement friand de tarte aux escargots, ça serait quand même meilleur que la nourriture déshydratée qu'il mangeait à tous les jours au labo.

O*O*O

Les réseaux de communication et de transport étaient maintenant fonctionnels, et une vie à peu près normale s'était établie dans l'Underground. La plupart des monstres résidaient à Home, mais certains préféraient des climats plus froids, humides ou brûlants et s'étaient installés dans différents secteurs de la montagne.

Gaster avait encore du travail à faire, mais il appréhendait de devoir faire des recherches sur la Barrière. On ne savait rien de cette magie humaine, mais elle était très puissante. Sa spécialité était l'énergie, mais il n'avait jamais vu cette forme d'énergie nulle part ailleurs. Et il ne savait pas comment la briser. Personne ne le savait.

Mais il voulait aider Asgore. Il voyait bien à quel point tout le monde comptait sur le roi. Personne ne lui en voulait d'avoir perdu cette guerre, mais tout le monde était amer malgré tout, et espérait sortir.

À quoi bon sortir, se demandait sincèrement Gaster. Les humains vont nous réduire en poussière une bonne fois pour toutes. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, juste pour sentir du vent frais et un peu de soleil… non, ils étaient bien mieux ici. À l'abri. Les ressources n'étaient pas si limitées, et la vie à long terme semblait possible.

Comme pour confirmer cette pensée de Gaster, on avait annoncé que la reine était enceinte quelques jours plus tôt. Le scientifique avait été féliciter le couple royal, sincèrement. Ils étaient tellement heureux. Tellement adorables ensemble. Ils voulaient un enfant depuis longtemps, mais avec la guerre, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, maintenant que la guerre était finie et que le royaume était organisé sous la montagne, ils pouvaient enfin avoir l'enfant qu'ils avaient toujours voulu.

Toriel était particulièrement radieuse, et Asgore laissait éclater sa fierté partout. Et les autres monstres reprennaient courage en les voyant. L'Underground allait être leur nouvelle maison, pas seulement un abri temporaire, mais si la vie y était confortable, si même le roi et la reine allaient y élever leur enfant, pourquoi ne pas s'y faire?

Gaster sentait les larmes couler de ses orbites, mais il se contenta de les essuyer avec la manche de son blouson de travail. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir une compagne ou un compagnon: il dédiait sa vie entière à son travail. À son travail… qui était voué à Asgore. Il était un idiot d'être aussi attaché à un homme marié et heureux de l'être, dont la femme était enceinte!

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis Asgore était heureux ainsi.

Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

O*O*O

Quelques années plus tard, Gaster se présentait au palais à New Home (qui ressemblait toujours autant à une simple maison vu de l'extérieur) avec son nouveau rapport sur la Barrière. Comme prévu, les travaux étaient longs et ardus, et il lui avait fallu plusieurs années avant d'arriver à un résultat, mais il avait finalement quelques réponses à donner à Asgore. Même si ce n'était rien de plaisant.

Un garde lui ouvrit la porte, et à peine il était entré qu'Asriel se mettait dans ses pattes en riant. Quel gamin adorable. Il ressemblait déjà beaucoup à son père. Il passa ses pattes dans le trou des mains de Gaster et s'y accrocha. Le scientifique se laissait faire, attendri, et laissa le gamin l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle du trône. En voyant son père, Asriel délaissa le squelette pour se jeter dans ses bras. Asgore le souleva comme s'il ne pesait qu'une plume, pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Gaster! Quel plaisir de te voir!

Et Asgore se pencha sur lui pour lui faire la bise, son fils toujours dans ses bras. Le scientifique était toujours gêné en la présence de son roi, mais il ne bredouillait presque plus, et il se figeait à peine à son contact.

-(C'est aussi un plaisir de vous voir, mon roi.)

-Alors, tu m'as finalement pondu ce rapport sur la Barrière?

-(Oui… mais j'ai bien peur que les nouvelles ne soient pas très bonnes…)

-Installons-nous devant une tasse de thé pour discuter de tout ça, tu veux bien?

Gaster acquiesça, et Asgore déposa Asriel par terre, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Le gamin partit plutôt à courir vers le salon, comprenant instinctivement que les adultes allaient parler de choses ennuyeuses d'adultes et qu'il valait mieux aller ailleurs pour jouer.

Assis à la table de cuisine, les tasses de thé posées devant eux, les deux hommes ne tournèrent pas autour du pot. Gaster remit un dossier plutôt mince au roi, qui le feuilleta attentivement.

-Alors… il faut des âmes humaines pour traverser ou briser la barrière?

-(Exactement. L'âme d'un monstre avec celle d'un humain peut traverser. Mais il en faudrait sept pour briser la barrière.)

-Un monstre avec sept âmes humaines… ce serait littéralement un dieu…

Asgore referma le dossier et le posa sur la table.

-C'est hors de question.

-(Je me doutais que vous alliez dire ça.)

-Si jamais un humain devait s'aventurer ici, il serait notre invité, pas notre proie! Nous sommes des êtres civilisés, pas des assassins!

-(Les humains sont très cruels d'avoir mis cette condition sur la Barrière.)

-Oui… ils sont cruels… mais ne perdons pas espoir. Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de… faire croire à la Barrière que nous avons des âmes humaines?

-(Je comptais justement me lancer dans cette voie pour mes prochaines recherches, affirma Gaster. Je voudrais créer artificiellement les conditions d'une âme humaine, ou du moins déterminée comme celle d'un humain.)

-Des âmes artificielles? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir y arriver, Gaster? Et y arriver… sans cruauté?

-(L'éthique a toujours été une priorité dans mon travail.)

-Je te fais confiance. Ton travail ne m'a jamais déçu. Envoie-moi des rapports aussi souvent que possible… et… si tu peux passer plus souvent, ça me ferait plaisir.

"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer vous voir à tous les jours, mon roi, mais…"

-Ah, c'est bien toi, Gaster! s'exclama Toriel en entrant dans la pièce. J'espère que tu vas te joindre à nous pour le repas.

-(Oui, bien sûr, ma reine.)

"... mais je n'ai pas envie d'empiéter sur votre bonheur familial. Vous êtes tous bien trop éblouissants pour moi."

O*O*O

Le premier humain était tombé dans la montagne. C'était Asriel qui l'avait trouvé, alors qu'il était assez mal en point de sa chute. Asgore l'avait appelé pour savoir comment le soigner. Après l'avoir nourri à la nourriture de monstre et lui avoir donné un peu de repos, il fonctionnait comme un neuf.

Gaster en profita pour faire quelques tests avec son ADN, et de légers extraits de son âme. L'arrivée d'un humain en chair et en os allait définitivement faire avancer ses recherches beaucoup plus rapidement… même si l'humain était très renfermé et peu coopératif. La famille royale l'avait adopté, et il s'ouvrait peu à peu à eux, mais Chara (c'était son nom) était hostile au contact avec la plupart des autres monstres. Et apparemment, il était aussi hostile envers les humains, quand il parlait d'eux.

Mais c'était un enfant aux émotions très fortes, et Gaster put finalement isoler la détermination qui lui manquait. Très peu de monstres produisaient naturellement de la détermination, mais cet humain en était bourré. Il n'était pas question d'en injecter à personne, c'était dangereux, mais s'il pouvait la reproduire artificiellement, peut-être qu'ils pourraient traverser la Barrière…

O*O*O

Les choses avaient mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Tellement mal, qu'on se demandait si on allait s'en remettre.

Chara était mort. Asriel avait absorbé son âme, et traversé la Barrière avec le corps de l'humain… et il était revenu couvert de blessures, dont il était mort quelques instants plus tard. Les humains avaient cru qu'il avait tué Chara… et il n'avait pas voulu les blesser.

Asgore, dans une fureur incroyable, avait affirmé que les prochains humains à tomber dans la montagne seraient tués et que leurs âmes serviraient à briser la Barrière. Toriel, dégoûtée, était partie dans les Ruines.

Quelques jours après ces funestes événements, Asgore était venu frapper à la porte du laboratoire de Gaster, qui lui avait ouvert avec surprise… et le grand monstre chèvre s'était jeté dans ses bras, pleurant et tremblant. Le squelette faillit s'effondrer sous le poids de son roi, et le traîna de peine et de misère jusqu'à la première chaise venue.

-Les enfants sont morts… les enfants sont morts, et Toriel est partie, Gaster…

-(Oui… je sais…)

-Et j'ai dit que j'allais… que j'allais…

-(Tuer les prochains humains. J'ai entendu l'annonce, c'était à tous les bulletins de nouvelles.)

Et Asgore éclata en sanglots. Désemparé, Gaster lui tendit un mouchoir à défaut de trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire. Le grand monstre se moucha aussitôt, bruyamment.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, je n'ai pas envie de tuer personne, pas s'ils ne sont pas dangereux, pas si ce n'est pas la guerre, pas… pas des enfants… comme Chara…

-(Je suis tellement désolé, mon roi… si seulement j'avais pu faire progresser mes recherches…)

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gaster, soupira Asgore. J'ai dit un truc idiot, et maintenant tout le monde va m'en enfoncer les conséquences dans le fond de la gorge. Parce que je suis le roi, et parce que c'est le seul moyen de le faire, n'est-ce pas? Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et comme un idiot j'ai dit que ce serait moi.

-(Et tout le monde est bien trop heureux de pousser cette horrible responsabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre.)

-C'est bien ça mon travail de roi, prendre les responsabilités des pires actes pour que les autres n'aient pas à les porter… non?

Asgore s'était remis à sangloter, et Gaster versait aussi des larmes à le voir pleurer ainsi. Et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait pris Asgore dans ses bras.

-(Je vous aiderai… autant que possible… laissez-moi vous aider… ne portez pas ce fardeau seul…)

Et Asgore rendait l'étreinte de Gaster, et serrait le squelette contre lui. Les deux hommes pleuraient franchement, pleuraient la perte de leur innocence, le poids de leurs futurs péchés, les enfants qui allaient mourir pour eux.

O*O*O

Le roi venait souvent voir Gaster. La solitude ne lui allait pas, sa famille lui manquait horriblement. Gaster était devenu son plus proche confident. Le squelette s'en réjouissait un peu, malgré la tristesse qui pesait sur eux, et ce sentiment le remplissait de culpabilité.

Grâce à ses recherches sur l'âme de Chara, il avait pu faire des contenants pour conserver les futures âmes humaines, afin qu'Asgore n'ait pas à les absorber aussitôt. Et Asgore… après sa crise, il avait repris son sourire. Même si Gaster savait bien que ce n'était qu'un masque. Et tout le monde n'attendait qu'un humain tombe dans la montagne, pour voir si leur roi allait tenir parole.

Et le masque tombait devant Gaster, qui était heureux de l'honnêteté de son roi… même s'il préférait nettement l'époque où son sourire était sincère. Mais il avait décidé de vouer sa vie à cet homme, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de l'abandonner, au contraire!

Et Asgore lui donnait de plus en plus de marques d'affection. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait seul, et que le contact avec sa femme, avec ses enfants, avec d'autres monstres lui manquait. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait rassuré en rassurant les autres. Mais Gaster, même s'il était très heureux de sentir les pattes d'Asgore sur son crâne, dans son dos, de sentir ses bras puissants autour de lui… il en restait toujours mal à l'aise.

Parce qu'il en voulait plus.

Parce que Toriel n'était plus là.

Parce qu'il s'autorisait à rêver à plus.

Même s'il savait qu'Asgore pensait toujours à Toriel.

Même s'il savait que son roi faisait ces gestes amicalement.

Il devait retenir ses frissons de désir et ses gémissements à chaque fois.

O*O*O

L'âme du premier humain flottait dans le conteneur. Asgore l'avait fait. Et partout, les monstres étaient heureux. "Plus que six autres." "Même si ça prend quelques années, quelques décennies, au moins on a du progrès!" "Même si moi je ne sortirai pas vivant de cette montagne, peut-être que mes enfants verront le soleil…" Plus moyen de reculer maintenant.

Asgore, hébété, avait vu ses HP, son ATK et sa DEF monter… mais pas ses LV. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Ça ne deviendrait jamais plus facile. Gaster ne comprenait pas non plus le phénomène, mais pour le moment, il avait plus important à faire. Il devait le soutenir. Il devait le consoler. Il devait…

Il n'avait jamais voulu profiter de la situation, mais avant de s'en être rendu compte, il avait posé ses dents sur la bouche d'Asgore dans un baiser de squelette. Et le roi, beaucoup trop secoué pour réagir normalement, répondait à son baiser. Il leur fallut tous les deux quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et reculer chacun de leur côté, instinctivement.

-Gaster…?!

-(J-je… je suis désolé… mon roi…)

Il venait de se révéler, au pire moment, après toutes ces années à garder le secret. Après toutes ces années à ses côtés. Vraiment, quel idiot, depuis le début… mais Asgore se rapprochait à nouveau de lui, et prit ses mains trouées entre ses pattes.

-Ne sois pas désolé… et…

Il se pencha sur lui et lui murmura près du canal auditif:

-Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de réconfort, après cette journée horrible.

Gaster se figea, les orbites écarquillées. Il avait baissé la tête, mais Asgore s'était mis bien face à lui, et il avait pris son mandibule entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Comme au premier jour. Et Gaster finit par articuler, d'une voix à peine audible, mais plus assurée qu'il ne s'en sentait capable:

-(Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon roi. Je suis à vous. Corps et âme.)

Et Asgore se pencha à nouveau sur lui, cette fois-ci pour l'embrasser. Gaster pleurait, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.


	18. Chapter 18

Et me voici avec une des demandes de Jotunn-Ray! Dans le tas de propositions, j'ai choisi Papyrus X Napstablook, même si elles me tentaient bien toutes!

J'annonce qu'au 20e chapitre je vais prendre une petite pause, pour mieux continuer mes autres fics qui ont l'air de se sentir seules. Je suis aussi débordée avec le boulot et l'université, alors je risque d'écrire plus lentement, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. D'ici là, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-Ooooooh… ce qu'il est cool…

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, Blooky?

-Oooooooooooh… je veux pas déranger…

Le robot laissa échapper de l'air d'une soupape de son moteur interne pour mieux se faire soupirer. Ce que son cousin était timide! C'en était désespérant.

Ça faisait un bon moment que le petit fantôme avait remarqué le grand squelette de Snowdin, et qu'il le regardait "de loin, de temps en temps, sans lui parler, pour ne pas l'embêter". Il était tout le contraire de lui: bruyant, flamboyant, amical, sûr de lui… le petit fantôme l'admirait tellement d'avoir tout ce qui lui manquait! Il ne cessait d'en parler à Mettaton, tout doucement, encore une fois pour ne pas l'embêter, mais son attirance était tellement évidente! La boîte de métal carrée avait juste envie de les mettre ensemble et de les voir heureux. Il adorait jouer l'entremetteur.

Mais son cousin fantomatique ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile en refusant de s'approcher de l'élu de son coeur! Pourtant, c'était comme si le squelette n'attendait que quelqu'un vienne lui parler: lorsqu'il ne recalibrait pas ses puzzles dans la forêt, ou qu'il ne s'entraînait pas avec Undyne, il restait devant chez lui au village la plus grande partie du temps. Certains enfants allaient lui parler, mais il avait l'air un peu seul, et il aurait certainement apprécié que Blooky vienne lui dire un mot!

-Bon, j'en ai marre, Blooky, tu vas lui parler maintenant, sinon c'est moi qui ne te parlerai plus pendant une semaine!

-Oooooooh… noooooooon… je vais être tellement seul si tu ne me parles plus, Mets… tu veux venir avec moi? Je ne crois pas y arriver seul…

Le robot laissa encore échapper un soupir soupapeux.

-Blooky, je suis une célébrité, et Papyrus est un membre d'honneur de mon fan-club. Si je viens avec toi, il ne verra que moi! Non, tu dois y aller seul.

-Ooooooh… d'accord…

Napstablook flotta pendant quelques centimètres en direction de la maison des squelettes… avant de devenir invisible. Ah non, ça n'allait pas du tout! Mettaton, exaspéré, rappela son cousin, qui réapparut devant lui.

-Et comment tu crois qu'il va te remarquer si tu n'es pas visible?

-Ooooooh? J'étais invisible? Je n'ai pas remarqué. Ça doit être une réaction inconsciente à cause de ma timidité.

-Il va falloir que tu règles ça, sinon il ne viendra jamais à bout de savoir qui tu es! Tu n'as pas envie qu'il te remarque?

-Je ne sais pas… et s'il me trouvait effrayant? Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ont peur des fantômes… J'aime mieux qu'il ne me connaisse pas, plutôt que de savoir qu'il me trouve effrayant…

Mettaton se sentit péter un câble (et il espéra par la suite qu'Alphys allait pouvoir lui arranger ça).

-C'EST UN SQUELETTE ET TU CROIS QU'IL VA TROUVER QU'UN FANTÔME LUI FAIT PEUR?

-Ooooooooh… ne crie pas, s'il te plaît, Mets…

-Pardon, pardon… mais tu es désespérant, là, Blooky.

-Je suis désolé…

Et le fantôme se mit à pleurer. Le robot, désemparé, agitait ses bras articulés dans tous les sens, en essayant d'éviter les larmes corrosives.

-Et si… et si tu lui écrivais une lettre? proposa Mettaton.

Napstablook se redressa un peu, les larmes cessant de couler de ses yeux. Mettaton en était déjà plutôt soulagé. Il poursuivit:

-Mais oui, il a l'air de regarder dans sa boîte aux lettres à tous les matins, et il n'y trouve rien… tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air déçu? Je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux d'avoir finalement du courrier, et une lettre d'amour en plus!

-Oooooooh… tu as raison, Mets… tu veux bien m'aider à l'écrire?

Et les deux cousins retournèrent chez eux pour aller composer cette fameuse lettre. Si au moins il pouvait y avoir du progrès entre ces deux-là un jour…!

O*O*O

-SANS! REGARDE! J'AI DU COURRIER!

Surpris, le petit squelette se tourna vers son frère, qui lui montrait fièrement une enveloppe où on avait écrit son nom en jolies lettres attachées. Il avait l'air radieux, mais Sans était inquiet.

-hé bien… ouvre donc ton courrier!

Qui avait donc pu laisser une lettre à son frère sans qu'il ne le remarque? Ce n'était pas que Papyrus ne recevait jamais de courrier, bien au contraire: les enfants lui laissaient des mauvais tours dans sa boîte aux lettres, il y avait des notices de la libraibrie, des publicités, des lettres d'autres fans de Mettaton qui cherchaient des correspondants, des lettres de gens qui voulaient les voir quitter Snowdin… Sans prenait tout ce courrier et le brûlait sans distinction, avant que son frère ne voie tout ça. Ça serait malsain pour lui.

Mais qui avait donc pu lui laisser une lettre sans se faire voir? Quelqu'un d'invisible? Pourquoi est-ce que des gens invisibles laisseraient du courrier à son frère? Il avait presque aussi hâte que son frère de voir le contenu de cette lettre.

Le dos de l'enveloppe était refermé par un petit collant en forme de coeur. Sans sentit quelque chose remuer dans sa propre âme en voyant ça. Un admirateur secret? Papyrus était tellement cool, ça devait bien arriver un jour, mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça… LUI, Sans, n'était pas prêt de voir son frère sortir avec quelqu'un!

Papyrus plissait les orbites en tentant de lire la lettre, mais il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à lire. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il aurait besoin de lunettes pour son hypermétropie. "LES SEULES LUNETTES DONT J'AI BESOIN SONT DES LUNETTES FUMÉES POUR MONTRER À QUEL POINT JE SUIS COOL!" C'était pour ça que Sans lui lisait un livre tous les soirs avant de se coucher, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le lire lui-même. Et encore cette fois-ci, Papyrus n'arrivait pas à lire, et il finit par tendre la lettre à son frère, qui l'attrapa aussitôt entre ses phalanges tendues.

-LE GRAND PAPYRUS N'ARRIVE PAS À LIRE CETTE MYSTÉRIEUSE ÉCRITURE. PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TES CONNAISSANCES SCIENTIFIQUES POURRONT M'AIDER À DÉCHIFFRER CET ÉTRANGE LANGAGE, FRÈRE.

La lettre était écrite dans la même écriture attachée et mignonne que le nom de Papyrus sur le dessus de l'enveloppe. Sans n'avait aucune difficulté à la lire, ce qu'il fit à voix haute:

-"Cher Papyrus, je dois avouer que je t'admire depuis longtemps. Tu es vraiment très cool et je ne peux plus résister: je voudrais te rencontrer. Pourrait-on se rencontrer demain à midi sur le pont à la sortie de Snowdin?" c'est signé: N., qui t'observe de loin depuis longtemps.

C'était exactement ce que Sans craignait: un admirateur secret, assez malin pour déposer du courrier à son frère sans qu'il ne le remarque. C'était un ennemi de taille. Papyrus avait l'air de réfléchir, et Sans finit par dire:

-alors, on dirait que tu as un adm-

-UN ADVERSAIRE POUR UN DUEL! l'interrompit Papyrus.

Sans resta un moment sans rien dire, se questionnant sur la logique de son frère, qui s'expliqua:

-CETTE PERSONNE ADMIRE MES PROUESSES AU COMBAT, ET DÉSIRE M'AFFRONTER POUR OBTENIR MON TITRE DE COOL! ELLE VEUT ME VOIR SUR LE PONT, QUI EST L'ENDROIT IDÉAL POUR UN DUEL! ELLE A MÊME MIS UN COLLANT EN FORME DE COEUR SUR L'ENVELOPPE, C'EST LE SIGNE QU'ELLE EN A APRÈS MON ÂME! J'AI UN RIVAL, SANS!

Sans retint un rire en entendant cette explication.

-je ne peux pas "rivaliser" avec cette logique, paps.

-SAAAAAAAAAANS!

Mais Papyrus avait l'air tellement heureux d'avoir un adversaire pour un duel… probablement encore plus heureux que s'il avait compris qu'il avait un admirateur secret. Décidément, son petit frère c'était le meilleur.

O*O*O

Napstablook attendait sur le pont enneigé, l'air nerveux, mais déterminé. Il était encore totalement visible, ce qui était bon signe, et il s'était fait un joli chapeau et même un noeud papillon avec ses larmes. Il était charmant, l'avait assuré Mettaton, qui observait d'un peu plus loin, caché par les arbres.

Papyrus finit par apparaître au bout du pont et par s'avancer de son pas fier. Voyant le fantôme, il s'arrêta et le pointa d'un geste théâtral.

-AH HA! VOILÀ DONC MON ADVERSAIRE! DITES-MOI DONC QUEL EST VOTRE NOM, MON BRAVE RIVAL.

Mal à l'aise, Napstablook se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

-Adversaire…? Rival…? Moi?

-OUI, VOUS! C'EST BIEN VOUS QUI M'AVEZ ENVOYÉ CETTE LETTRE DE DUEL?

Mettaton poussa un cri de rage étranglé par ses pistons. Il avait oublié à quel point ce squelette était obtus, et qu'il valait mieux écrire une lettre très claire. Mais Napstablook avait refusé de trop en dire, "de peur de l'incommoder"... et voilà que ce crétin pensait que son innocent cousin était un adversaire de duel?

Il allait pour se précipiter vers ces deux idiots pour leur dire sa façon de penser - tant pis pour la subtilité - mais il sentit aussitôt deux bras minces mais très fermes autour de lui, l'empêchant d'avancer. Qui avait pu ainsi contrer son radar interne? Il se tourna et vit que c'était Sans qui le retenait ainsi. Comment était-il apparu aussi vite derrière lui, lui qui avait de la difficulté à se traîner derrière son frère?

-pas question d'intervenir, m'sieur le toasteur, c'est entre mon frère et ce fantôme.

-Ton crétin de frère veut se battre avec mon cousin qui s'était finalement préparé à lui avouer ses sentiments!

-ah, c'est ton cousin? en tout cas ça va être marrant tout ce malentendu…

-CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE DU TOUT, LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE DE SAC À ORDURES!

Mais la poigne de Sans restait très ferme autour de lui, et Mettaton avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Et pendant ce temps, Blooky s'était mis à pleurer d'être aussi incompris, ce que Papyrus avait pris pour une attaque…

Le combat dura quelques longues minutes. Papyrus n'arrivait pas à éviter les larmes acides, mais il avait utilisé son attaque bleue, et Blooky ne pouvait pas simplement flotter au-dessus des barrages d'os magiques. Leurs HP baissaient régulièrement, et ils en arrivèrent finalement tous les deux à 1HP. Les deux s'épargnèrent mutuellement.

-JE VOIS… QUE TU ES… TRÈS FORT… MONSIEUR MON RIVAL! avoua Papyrus, essoufflé.

-Ooooooooooooh… tu es tellement cool, Papyrus… même si je ne voulais pas me battre…

-TOI AUSSI TU ES TRÈS COOL, MONSIEUR MON RIVAL! TU AS SU TENIR TÊTE AU GRAND PAPYRUS, C'EST UN EXPLOIT DIGNE D'ÊTRE CÉLÉBRÉ!

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait... c-célébrer ça… avec… avec… une "date"?

Mettaton retint son cri de joie, pendant que Sans derrière lui semblait complètement effaré. Enfin il lui avait demandé! Ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu, mais il y avait enfin du progrès! Papyrus avait l'air très flatté, et il ramena son absence de cheveux derrière son crâne.

-UNE "DATE"? UNE SORTIE ENTRE TOI ET MOI?

-Oui… c'est ce que je voulais… depuis le début… ah, et je ne me suis même pas présenté!… tout se passe à l'envers… je suis désolé…

-EST-CE QUE DES RIVAUX PEUVENT SORTIR ENSEMBLE? JE ME DEMANDE SI C'EST DANS LE MANUEL…

Mais Napstablook fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et il s'approcha de Papyrus, flottant à la hauteur de son regard.

-Je m'appelle Napstablook, et je vis à Waterfall, pas très loin de chez Undyne. C'est là que je t'ai vu la première fois, alors que tu t'entraînais avec elle. Je t'admire depuis ce temps-là, Papyrus. Je voudrais vraiment mieux te connaître et sortir avec toi.

Mettaton en avait les larmes aux boutons de commandes. Il n'avait jamais vu son cousin aussi déterminé! Mais Sans l'avait lâché et semblait prêt à sauter hors de la forêt pour intervenir… et ce fut Mettaton qui, à son tour, le retint sur place. Ses bras mécaniques firent le tour du petit squelette, implacables.

-Pas question de les interrompre, tas d'ordures, c'est une magnifique scène d'amour!

-mais je veux pas de magnifique scène d'amour entre mon frère et n'importe qui!

-C'est pas n'importe qui, c'est mon adorable petit Blooky!

Pendant que les deux protecteurs se chamaillaient ainsi, Papyrus avait rougi de la proposition du fantôme, avant de prendre un air assuré.

-LE GRAND PAPYRUS EST TRÈS FLATTÉ DE TA PROPOSITION, NAPSP… NAPA… HM, EST-CE QUE JE PEUX T'APPELER BLOOKY?

-Oui, bien sûr…

-JE DISAIS DONC, LE GRAND PAPYRUS EST TRÈS FLATTÉ DE TA PROPOSITION, BLOOKY, ET UNE SORTIE SERAIT EFFECTIVEMENT UN MOYEN DE MIEUX CONNAÎTRE MON RIVAL. J'ACCEPTE DONC AVEC JOIE!

-Mais je ne suis pas ton rival…

Mais Papyrus passa son bras autour du corps fantômatique de Napstablook et le serra contre lui. Le fantôme avait l'air particulièrement heureux.

-OH, JE PENSAIS QUE TOUCHER UN FANTÔME ME DONNERAIT LA CHAIR DE POULE…

-Tu n'as pas de chair… ou… de peau, Papyrus…

-... MAIS TU ES BEAUCOUP PLUS DOUX ET CALINABLE QUE JE NE LE PENSAIS, BLOOKY! reprit le grand squelette.

-Oooooooooooooh… merci…

Gêné, le fantôme disparut à moitié, mais il se reprit et réapparut. Papyrus l'entraînait avec lui vers la maison pour leur sortie, ayant déjà pris le contrôle de la situation, comme à son habitude. Résigné, Sans cessa de se débattre, tandis que Mettaton jouait une mélodie joyeuse avec ses boutons.

-hé, le toasteur… tu peux me promettre au moins que ton cousin ne veut pas de mal à mon papyrus?

-Napstablook est l'être le plus gentil et doux que je connaisse. Et je trouve que Papyrus le complète très bien, déjà juste en le rencontrant ainsi il a l'air plus confiant. Laisse-les donc se fréquenter un peu, "ton" Papyrus est certainement capable de bien juger les gens lui-même.

-ouais… peut-être.

Sans se gratta le crâne, puis il disparut sur place. Mettaton hésita entre suivre son cousin ou rentrer chez lui, et il décida de prendre la deuxième option. Blooky lui raconterait bien comment ça s'était passé…

Ah, ils étaient bien mignons, tous les deux!


	19. Chapter 19

La prochaine demande est de Liu Proxy (que je remercie d'ailleurs pour ses nombreuses reviews!) Tu m'en as fait plusieurs, mais je n'en prends qu'une seule à la fois, alors j'ai cueilli ma préférée: GasterXGrillby!

Pour le coup j'en profite pour intégrer un peu mon headcanon par rapport aux êtres de feu, mais en plus sexy hahahahAHAHAHAHAHA. Gaster ici n'est pas un squelette, mais une autre espèce de monstre, un peu comme une sorte de marionnette. Aussi, contrairement à mes autres bouts de fics, ici personne d'autre ne comprend le windings, et il communique avec le langage des signes.

C'est pas mal ça, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Gaster était penché sur son ordinateur, sa quatrième tasse de café de la matinée à la main. Le Core fonctionnait depuis peu de temps, fournissant de l'électricité magique à tout l'Underground, mais la structure interne demeurait instable, et il avait encore beaucoup de travail afin de la stabiliser. Plusieurs fois par jour, on l'appelait en urgence afin de rétablir une pression normale dans le réacteur et…

-Professeur! Il y a une urgence dans le réacteur!

Évidemment, juste quand il pensait à ces urgences, il fallait qu'on l'appelle. C'était toujours comme ça… Il se leva sans rien dire et suivit l'ingénieur jusqu'au réacteur en enfilant ses gants de travail.

-C'est une anomalie vraiment bizarre… on n'a jamais vu ça, professeur. Mais ça s'agite vraiment beaucoup là-dedans.

Il y a toujours des problèmes quand on travaille de l'énergie pour la transformer en magie. Sous une montagne comme le Mont Ebott, la source d'énergie la plus proche et la plus propre était celle de la planète même: la lave des Hotlands. Mais le Core n'était pas qu'une centrale thermique: c'était une centrale magique, qui extrayait la magie inépuisable du centre de la Terre. Une magie inépuisable, oui, mais instable.

Gaster fonça sur la passerelle qui menait au Core. La chaleur de la lave sous lui aurait suffoqué la plupart des monstres organiques, mais même s'il la ressentait entièrement, il n'en était pas incommodé. Les pans de son long manteau noir virevoletaient à cause du courant d'air brûlant sous ses pieds.

Il atteignit finalement le réacteur, et il observa ce qui se passait à l'intérieur par l'épaisse vitre au milieu de la porte. Comme l'avait fait remarquer son ingénieur, ça s'agitait beaucoup là-dedans… comme si… c'était vivant. Ce n'était pourtant que de la lave et des mécanismes pour en extraire l'énergie…

Non. C'était bien vivant. Il avait aperçu une âme dans toute cette lave. Une âme salement amochée, d'ailleurs. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un avait bien pu se retrouver là-dedans? Il tapa le code pour déverrouiller le loquet, avant de remonter le levier d'ouverture de toutes ses forces. L'épaisse porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant échapper une chaleur qui fit roussir le manteau de Gaster… et quelqu'un qui s'écrasa sur la plateforme.

Quelqu'un qui était couvert de flammes vives.

Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un en train de brûler.

C'était quelqu'un… qui était lui-même fait de flammes.

Quelqu'un qui hurlait de douleur.

L'ingénieur poussa un cri de surprise. Gaster lui fit signe d'aller chercher de l'aide, pendant qu'il refermait la porte du réacteur. Visiblement il n'y avait personne d'autre là-dedans, et la laisser ouverte plus longtemps compromettrait le Core au complet. La pression semblait s'être rétablie, au moins.

Le monstre de flammes continuait de hurler, du moins à émettre des sons perçants - on ne lui voyait pas de bouche. Il s'agitait, souffrant toujours. Gaster se pencha sur lui. Il semblait beaucoup moins chaud qu'il ne le paraissait à première vue, et il posa ses mains avec les gants de travail sur ses épaules sans problème.

-(Chhhhhhhh… calmez-vous.)

Mais la créature ne le comprenait pas. Gaster ne s'en faisait pas trop: la plupart des gens ne le comprenaient pas. Et il n'avait jamais vu d'être de feu. Il y avait donc des monstres sous la croûte terrestre! Et le Core venait d'en tirer un de son monde de lave. Quelle fascinante découverte!

Il se demanda soudainement s'il était comme un poisson qu'on avait tiré de l'eau, et s'il valait mieux le relancer à la lave. Il prit l'être de feu par les poignets, le forçant à s'immobiliser, puis avec ses mains magiques il lui pointa la lave sous la plateforme. Il fallut lui faire les signes plusieurs fois (déjà ce n'était pas facile de voir où étaient ses yeux), mais l'être de feu était une créature intelligente malgré sa panique et sa douleur, et il finit par comprendre ce que lui montrait Gaster… et il lui répondit négativement d'un signe de la tête.

-(Comment puis-je vous aider? Comment puis-je soulager votre douleur?)

L'autre avait cessé de hurler, mais il s'agitait toujours un peu malgré la prise ferme de Gaster sur ses poignets. Il semblait malgré tout se calmer peu à peu. Le scientifique le voyait respirer, et à force de le regarder, ses pupilles s'habituaient à voir sa lumière vive ce qui lui permettait de mieux voir son visage. Il n'avait pas des traits particulièrement définis, mais au moins on voyait qu'il avait un nez, des yeux, une bouche même si elle ne semblait que dessinée.

L'ingénieur revint avec d'autres employés, qui se précipitèrent sur Gaster et l'être de feu, portant une civière et une trousse de soins. L'être de feu, en voyant débarquer tous ces gens sur la passerelle, poussa un son surpris et se cacha dans le dos du scientifique. Celui-ci constata avec surprise que même s'il s'était collé dans son dos, il ne se sentait pas brûler. L'être de feu dégageait une agréable chaleur, rien de plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, professeur?

Gaster leur fit signe d'attendre.

-(Vous lui avez fait peur en débarquant comme des éléphants…)

Il se tourna vers l'être de feu, qui se nicha contre lui. Gaster eut un petit rire. Il lui caressa la tête et sa flamme devint un peu plus vive et foncée. Il était bien adorable, cet être de feu…

O*O*O

On avait fini par convaincre l'être de feu de se rendre à l'infirmerie et de suivre quelques examens médicaux. On n'avait jamais vu d'être dont le corps était fait de flammes auparavant, par contre son âme était bel et bien celle d'un monstre, et pouvait s'ausculter comme telle.

Il était très faible, même si une fois le choc de la surface passé, il ne semblait plus souffrir. Il refusait toute nourriture, et il reculait en voyant des liquides. Il ne semblait pas capable de parler, même s'il émettait des sons inarticulés. La couleur et l'intensité de ses flammes semblait être la façon dont il communiquait ses émotions. Il n'avait aussi pas l'air de très bien voir.

Grillbz (c'était le son qu'il disait le plus souvent quand on lui demandait son nom), avait une température externe étonnamment modérée, mais l'intérieur de son corps était assez chaud pour faire fondre la plupart des thermomètres. On lui avait donc passé une chemise d'hôpital, pour ne pas le laisser nu. Il semblait surpris par les vêtements, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu et encore moins porté. Il avait fallu que Gaster lui-même vienne l'habiller pour qu'il consente à se laisser faire.

Il semblait s'être attaché à Gaster… et Gaster s'était attaché à lui. C'était sa découverte après tout! S'il restait très occupé avec son travail sur le Core, il venait le voir à tous les jours après le boulot. Grillbz semblait heureux de le voir, du moins sa flamme devenait d'un orange un peu plus vif, et il cherchait le contact, lui prenait les mains. Il apprenait le langage des signes puisqu'il ne semblait pas capable de communiquer oralement, et Gaster était heureux de lui montrer.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques jours, Gaster remarqua que le monstre de feu était de moins en moins énergique. Il demanda à son médecin, qui lui confirma ce qu'il craignait: Grillbz ne s'alimentait pas du tout, on n'avait pas encore trouvé de nourriture qui lui convienne, et il ne pouvait pas encore communiquer ce qu'il pourrait manger.

On avait tenté de le ramener dans la lave des Hotlands, mais même s'il y touchait, ça ne changeait rien à son état. Il ne semblait pas du tout vouloir retourner y vivre.

-(Qu'est-ce qu'une flamme comme toi pourrait bien vouloir manger?) lui demanda Gaster, alors qu'il était devenu si faible qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever de son lit.

Grillbz se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, même si sa flamme était pâle et tremblotante.

-(Je t'ai apporté de l'alcool fort, c'est peut-être ce qu'il te faut… c'est un combustible après tout…)

Mais Grillbz recula en voyant la bouteille de liquide. Gaster l'ouvrit et en prit une gorgée.

-(Tu vois? Ça ne fait pas de mal, même si ça brûle un peu la gorge…) dit-il d'un ton rassurant en lui tendant la bouteille.

L'être de feu secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Gaster prit quelques gorgées, s'impatientant.

-(Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser mourir, non? Allez, approche-toi donc.)

Et il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Méfiant, Grillbz s'assit néanmoins devant Gaster, au bord de son lit. Gaster prit le menton de feu entre ses doigts d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il vidait une partie de la bouteille d'alcool dans sa bouche…

… avant de la plaquer sur celle de Grillbz et de le forcer à avaler cet alcool. L'être de feu paniqua dans les premiers instants, puis, se rendant compte que l'alcool n'était pas de l'eau et lui faisait au contraire beaucoup de bien, il se laissa faire.

Gaster sembla se réveiller quand il sentit la langue de Grillbz à l'intérieur de sa bouche, comme s'il cherchait à aspirer tout l'alcool qui pouvait encore s'y trouver. Bordel, il agissait comme dans un mauvais porno… l'alcool lui était trop vite monté à la tête… il détacha sa bouche de celle de Grillbz, et lui tendit plutôt la bouteille. L'être de feu la vida aussitôt, et sa flamme se raviva. On venait de trouver sa nourriture.

O*O*O

Grillbz avait fini par quitter l'infirmerie, et on l'avait envoyé dans une école spécialisée. Il finirait d'apprendre le langage des signes, et tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir dans un monde qui n'était pas entièrement constitué de lave. Il était très intelligent, et on lui avait fait des lunettes pour soigner sa myopie, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme sérieux.

Gaster ne l'avait presque pas revu depuis qu'il avait forcé ce baiser sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Même l'alcool ne pouvait pas entièrement expliquer cet écart de conduite. Il n'osait pas l'affronter directement, et il se plongeait dans son travail pour oublier, en espérant que Grillbz oublie lui aussi, de son côté.

Et il en était à sa douzième tasse de café de la soirée, quand sa secrétaire vint lui annoncer que quelqu'un était venu pour le voir et l'attendait dans son bureau. Est-ce que c'était le roi ou la reine qui faisaient une visite…?

Il était très fatigué, et quand il poussa la porte de son bureau, en voyant Grillbz, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire, il la referma aussitôt. Puis il se traita d'idiot et il rouvrit la porte.

-(Bonsoir, Grillbz), dit-il s'accompagnant de signes de mains. (Quelle surprise de te voir ici!)

L'autre lui répondit dans sa langue de craquements et de bruissements, et évidemment en faisant des signes de ses mains. Il lui dit qu'il avait vraiment envie de le voir maintenant qu'il pouvait tenir une conversation en langage des signes. Et qu'il voulait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

-(Me remercier? Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand chose, à part te sortir du réacteur…)

Mais Grillbz secoua la tête et lui pointa sa bouche. Gaster baissa aussitôt la tête en rougissant.

-(J'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement… j'ai été idiot…)

Grillbz le prit par le menton et lui releva la tête, avant de lui indiquer que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé du tout. Que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui aurait déplu, mais qu'il aimait Gaster et qu'il lui faisait confiance.

-(Q-Que dis-tu… m'aimer… me… faire confiance…?)

Et l'être de feu plaqua ses lèvres brûlantes sur la bouche de Gaster, qui était trop estomaqué pour résister. Et Grillbz l'avait pris dans ses bras, et il sentait sa douce chaleur se propager partout dans son corps… jusqu'à ce que Gaster le repousse.

-(Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire?!)

Grillbz lui répondit simplement en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Puis il utilisa ses mains pour continuer. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il n'était pas idiot. Même les êtres de feu connaissent l'amour et le désir, dans leur monde de lave.

-(Je suis… très flatté, Grillbz. Mais…)

Et l'être de feu posa ses mains brûlantes sur les siennes pour l'interrompre, avant de se nicher contre lui. Il était juste un peu plus petit que lui. Et cette chaleur, cette douce chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps…

Gaster ne s'était jamais intéressé ainsi à autrui. Il était froid et distant, il s'était consacré sur ses recherches, sur son travail. Et son travail lui avait apporté cette créature - non, plutôt cette personne - lumineuse, affectueuse, mystérieuse…

Et il devait s'avouer qu'il brûlait d'envie de mieux le connaître. Et il se sentit rougir en se disant qu'il aimerait aussi sentir plus intimement cette chaleur, dans tout son corps… il s'agita dans les bras de Grillbz, qui lui sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, il se laissa faire.

O*O*O

Presque un an plus tard, Grillbz (qu'on appelait maintenant Grillby, c'était plus facile à prononcer) avait maintenant sa place dans la société de l'Underground. Il s'était ouvert un bar à Snowdin, et s'il ne quittait pas souvent l'établissement (la neige lui était nocive), sa chaleur y était très appréciée, ainsi que son expertise en matière d'alcool.

Gaster resserra son long manteau contre lui. Il ne neigeait pas beaucoup, mais le vent était froid et humide. Maintenant que le Core était plus stable, il avait davantage d'occasions de venir voir son… protégé. Il hésitait encore à l'appeler son amant, même si c'était bel et bien ce qu'il était. Ils partageaient caresses, baisers et chaleurs, puis ils discutaient sans fin de leurs mondes, Grillby lui racontant comment c'était au coeur de la Terre, tandis que Gaster lui racontait ses recherches, ou l'histoire des monstres de la surface.

Le scientifique entra dans le bar et s'installa au comptoir. L'établissement était sur le point de fermer, et il ne restait plus que Grillby qui frottait des verres. Il le salua chaleureusement à son arrivée.

-(Tu veux me servir un peu de fort? Sans glace.)

Grillby lui sourit et lui servit un verre de liquide ambré, avant de se pencher sur le comptoir et de l'embrasser tendrement.

-(Et moi qui voulait juste te donner un prétexte…)

L'être de feu lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	20. Chapter 20

BON BEN encore une pause de fic pas prévue, oups. Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense, c'est que quand on est couturière de costumes, l'Halloween fait peur pour vrai. Voilà.

Donc, encore une demande de whitefri2z (que je remercie encore pour ses reviews qui me font toujours bien rigoler) qui veut, cette fois, du Error!Sans X Core!Frisk et que je place le "kamoulox" quelque part là-dedans, avec possiblement des caméos de nos monstres dépressifs préférés. Et que Core!Frisk soit pas trop mécanique. Bon déjà j'ai dû faire mes recherches sur Core!Frisk, parce que je le connaissais pas trop çui-là. L'est un peu dur à suivre, mais quand même sympa.

Pour la peine, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympathique qu'Error!Sans soit le même que celui du OS que j'ai écrit pour cette fic (chapitre 6). Donc c'est un Error!Sans obsédé par Frisk, qui détruit les mondes par amour pour lui. OUI C'EST UNE SUIIIIIIITE OMGOMGOMGOMG!

Donc si vous voulez une suite pour un chapitre précis, surtout ceux qui avaient une fin ouverte, vous pouvez me demander! Certains chapitres ont été plus populaires que d'autres, alors pourquoi pas? Ou bien n'hésitez pas à laisser de nouvelles demandes de crack ships, je n'en ai plus beaucoup après celle-ci! J'ai prévu de prendre une pause à partir de ce chapitre pour continuer/finir d'autres fifics qui se sentaient délaissées (et j'ai commencé à travailler sur mon propre AU et ça va être de la merde mais ça me fait bien rigoler JE SUIS DE LA TRASH FINIE allo Alphys il y a de la place dans ta poubelle?), mais j'aimerais bien avoir du matériel pour travailler ici quand je vais revenir!

Bon, fini le blabla, je dois vous emmerder avec mes histoires, je m'excuse… m'enfin, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Error!Sans sortit de l'anti-néant pour poser les pieds dans un monde qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. À première vue, cet univers n'avait pas l'air très différent du sien. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas grand chose à y changer.

C'était un monde post-pacifiste. Les cavernes sous la montagne avaient déjà été évacuées, et il restait très peu de monstres, mais c'était les monstres normaux, qui agissaient normalement.

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Error!Sans le sentait bien. Il était habitué aux autres dimensions, il savait quand il y avait anguille sous roche. Et il finit par trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Sans était là. Sans, un Sans bien normal, avec le hoodie taché de ketchup et les pantoufles roses. Mais il était sous la montagne au lieu de vivre sa gentille fin post-pacifiste dehors avec Papyrus et les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant le Core? Il ne pleurait pas ouvertement, mais Error!Sans connaissait assez bien son double pour savoir qu'il était empli de tristesse, juste à voir son dos voûté et ses poings crispés.

Le squelette au hoodie bleu eut à peine le temps de se tourner que des fils l'avaient déjà ligoté de toutes parts. Suspendu par les poignets et les chevilles, il ne pourrait rien faire. De toute façon, même s'il avait l'air surpris de cette attaque soudaine, il n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir riposter. Il avait laissé tomber. Mais pourquoi…? Pourquoi, après une fin pacifiste?

-sans, dit Error!Sans de sa voix de radio mal réglée. tu as fait quelque chose ici, pas vrai? tout le monde est sorti, tout le monde semble heureux, mais toi… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sans avait laissé tomber toute résistance, si bien qu'il répondit sans se faire prier, bien que ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

-je ne voulais pas… perdre ce monde… encore une fois… toute la vie de tout le monde en vain, à cause de…

-de frisk?

Sans hocha mollement la tête. Error!Sans ricana.

-tu devrais te considérer chanceux, tu n'as pas vécu de génocide, juste un gentil frisk qui revient encore et encore… ah, ce cher frisk. qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Mais Sans ne semblait plus avoir la force de répondre, et il se contentait d'éviter le regard d'Error!Sans en regardant vers le Core. Le squelette sombre s'énerva, et resserra les liens autour de son double.

-q u ' e s t -/c/e/q/u/e/t/u/a/s/f/a/i/t/à/f/r/i/s/k ? ? ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, Error…

Une voix monotone, mais cette voix… c'était la sienne… il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille...

-frisk?!

Error!Sans se tourna brusquement, mais il n'y avait rien derrière lui. Méfiant, il se tourna vers Sans… et ce qu'il vit lui aurait glacé le sang, s'il avait eu un corps et des veines et tout ce qui va avec.

"Quelque chose" s'était assis sur ses cordes bleues, juste à côté de Sans, qui lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses orbites. Quelque chose de gris, avec des trous noirs à la place des yeux. Quelque chose de souriant et de gentil et de doux et il savait que c'était "cette personne" mais que ce n'était plus "cette personne" et…

-frisk! crièrent les deux squelettes en même temps.

-c'est bien toi?!

-comment est-ce que tu as-

-qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang?

-est-ce que le core-

-le core?!

-j'suis désolé frisk, je voulais pas

-l/e/c/o/r/e ? ? ?

-j'ai balancé frisk dans le core et ce monde me hante depuis

-KAMOULOX!

Surpris, les deux squelettes arrêtèrent de parler, alors que l'enfant gris rigolait.

-Est-ce que je l'ai bien placé? Ça sonnait vraiment comme un gros délire… désolé, Sans.

Et il descendit des cordes, se posant doucement par terre. Error!Sans ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce Frisk si horriblement transformé. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi! Les cordes fusèrent de tous ses orifices en sa direction, et elles le frappèrent, sans aucun doute, il l'avait senti, même si le contact était léger…

-C'est difficile pour moi de percevoir l'anti-void, fit la voix monotone de Frisk derrière lui. Mais je te rencontre enfin, Error.

-tu t'es téléporté?!

-Mon existence est plus compliquée que ça, soupira l'enfant gris. Tu veux que je t'explique? Relâche donc Sans, et on pourra aller dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille pour discuter.

Confus, Error!Sans finit par détacher Sans en claquant des doigts pour relâcher les cordes qui le retenaient, puis il ouvrit un portail avant de faire signe à l'enfant gris d'y entrer, l'air grognon. Celui-ci lui sourit puis il fit un salut à Sans avant d'y pénétrer.

O*O*O

Error!Sans avait ouvert son portail sur Outertale. Le ciel y était magnifique, assez pour qu'il garde ce monde en réserve.

-C'est un bel endroit pour discuter, et plus si affinités…

Cette façon de flirter… c'était vraiment Frisk… mais ça lui faisait tellement mal de le voir ainsi! Error!Sans se retint de le frapper de nouveau, mais des cordes surgissaient de ses orbites comme des larmes.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer pour moi, Error… ce n'est pas comme si j'étais mort, de toute façon…

-non… si tu étais mort, tu aurais pu faire un reset. mais tu as été jeté dans le core, alors tu n'es ni mort… ni vivant?

-Je suis partout et nulle part à la fois. Je n'ai plus de réelle forme physique, ce que tu vois n'est qu'une projection. Mais j'étais trop déterminé pour disparaître.

Error!Sans n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie: faire disparaître le Sans qui avait fait ça à son Frisk chéri. Et il devinait que c'était justement le Sans qu'ils venaient de quitter… mais alors qu'il se retournait pour faire un nouveau portail, il sentit une petite main très délicate se poser sur son bras. Il voulut l'écarter violemment, mais il passa au-travers, comme si c'était un fantôme.

-Ça ne sert à rien, Error.

Et il sentit à nouveau la petite main délicate se poser sur son bras. Cette fois-ci, il se laissa faire, et il se tourna vers Core!Frisk. Les trous noirs de ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres que ses propres orbites de squelette.

-comment est-ce que je pourrais te ramener à la normale, frisk? si j'interviens avant que ce stupide sans te bal-

-Tu penses vraiment qu'en détruisant, détruisant, détruisant tout le temps, tu vas vraiment arranger les choses? Ne me fais pas rire, Error.

Surpris par la brusquerie de Core!Frisk, Error!Sans sursauta. L'enfant enchaîna:

-Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu fais change quoi que ce soit à l'ordre des choses? Tu crois que tu es important, que tu es un "dieu destructeur" ou quelque chose de ce genre-là? Quelle prétention!

Incapable d'en entendre davantage, Error!Sans envoya ses cordes ligoter Core!Frisk, le tirer de toute parts, le déchirer…

Et aussitôt il entendit derrière lui:

-Tu ne réalises même pas qu'il est vain d'essayer de me tuer? Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le croyais.

Pris de nausée qui le pixelisait encore plus que d'habitude, Error!Sans tomba à genoux et mit sa main devant ses dents. Il sentit le toucher délicat de Core!Frisk sur son crâne, qui lui donnait de petites tapes gentilles, comme pour l'encourager.

-il doit y avoir un moyen - je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose - n'importe quoi - tu ne peux pas rester comme ça - pourquoi - non, comment - comment - comment - c/o/m/m/e/n/t/-

-Il n'y a rien à faire, Error. J'existe, c'est tout. Partout et nulle part à la fois.

C'était comme si quelque chose se brisait en Error!Sans. Ses sentiments, qui s'étaient cristallisés autour de Frisk, de ce simple humain qu'il adorait, se brisaient littéralement contre Core!Frisk. Il était brisé. Vaincu.

error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error

-J'aurais cru que toi, au moins… tu aurais pu me comprendre.

Et il sentit les bras légers de la projection de Core!Frisk autour de son cou. Comme une bouée qui le sauvait de la mer d'ERROR qui allait le submerger.

-Je suis partout à la fois, alors je ne suis jamais vraiment seul… mais je me _sens_ tellement seul, Error… tellement seul…

Après un long moment d'hésitation, il rendit son étreinte à Core!Frisk, délicatement pour ne pas passer à travers sa projection.

-je suis prêt à… t'accepter pour le moment. jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de te rendre normal, frisk chéri.

-Oh, je suis accepté! Quel honneur!

Le ton de Core!Frisk était moqueur, mais honnête malgré tout. L'enfant se détacha du squelette et lui sourit.

-Si tu m'appelles déjà chéri, je suppose qu'on peut maintenant passer à l'étape suivante, et sortir ensemble?

Et il lui fit un "clin d'oeil", fermant un de ses trous noirs pendant un instant. Error!Sans dut se retenir pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place, en se rappelant que ça ne servait à rien de toute façon.

-je ne suis pas aussi facile à avoir, sale gamin! corruption de code!

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le concept de temps n'est plus un facteur déterminant pour moi. Et je sais que ça finira par arriver.

Core!Frisk lui fit un nouveau "clin d'oeil" avant de disparaître, laissant Error!Sans à sa rage et à sa confusion.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Je suis désolée pour tous les /, j'avais écrit le texte corrompu d'Error!Sans autrement, mais ça n'a pas passé le filtre du site.


End file.
